YOU'RE REAL!
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: [FINISHED]OK. I was a bit hyper when I thought of this story, so just bare with me. There's a witch, and while watching Inuyasha on her TV, thought 'What if Inuyasha was real' Then the witch casts a spell and tries to make the Inu gang come to life. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was Wednesday. Bad day.

In the lonely house of Hickory Drive, there was a little witch. She had blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and looked to be about 15. She would always wear a T-shirt and jeans. She didn't care what the style was, she just wanted to wear something comfortable no matter where she was. Her name, was Sam.

Sam didn't have school, and just stayed at home, unless one of her few friends decided to go somewherew with her. She was sitting on the couch in her living room watching her Inuyasha tapes. Then she got an idea.

"Hey! Why am I always so bored?! I'm a witch for Christ's Sake!" Sam yelled. "I wonder what it would be like to meet the real Inuyasha. Not just some dude at an Anime Convention." Sam wondered, then a devilous smirk formed on her face. "Well, I'm just gonna find out." Sam stated as she ran up into the attic where she left all of her witch craft items.

In the attic.................

There was an entire room filled with potions, books, scroll, and other magical items. On one shelf, there was a small box. Sam grabbed the box. She opened it to reveal her old wand. "This should do." Sam said as she looked it over to make sure there were no cracks or anything in it. Then she walked to a book shelf that was filled with books. "Let's see here." Sam said as she moved her fingers across the row of books.

Then her finger stopped, landing on a book call 'Book of the Black Witch.' Sam pulled the book out and looked through the pages. "Here it is!" She exclaimed, then ran back down to the TV, which still hade episodes showing from on her tapes.

"OK." Sam said as she took her wand out of the box. She then laid the book in front of her on the coffee table. "Let's see." Sam said as she pointed to the spell. "Atricus, botalis magiscricial!" Sam yelled as she waved her wand in the air.

Suddenly, a string gust of wind came straight from the TV. Dust blew around in the room. Sam couldn't see anything. _I hope I got it right! _Sam thought as she dust cleared to reveal....................

AN- I know, I'm evil. But I'll update ASAP. OK. I have soooooooo many ideas for this story. Plx R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

****

"What the hell are we doing here?!" A voice yelled.

"A better question is, where are we?" Another voice asked.

"It looks like a home from my time." A different voice stated.

Sam immediately recognized those voices. _Oh my GOD! I did it!!! _Sam's mind screamed as she looked at the figures in front of her.

It was.......

"Oh my GOD!!" Sam screamed. "You're real! I can't beleive it! I did it!" Sam yelled. "You're Inuyasha! You're Kagome! You're Miroku! You're Sango!" Sam continued her screaming, then she saw Shippo. "And you're SHIPPO!" She screamed as she reached for Shippo, but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sam couldn't beleive it. Now. Right in front of her. Inuyasha, one of her few idols, even if he was a made up cartoon. But now he was real. She actually made the Inuyasha gang come to life.

Then she realized that she was acting so immature and went at them without introducing herself. So she straightened up and looked at the group in front of her. "Sorry. Name's Sam. I'm a witch." Sam introduced herself.

"So, you brought us here to fight?" Inuyasha asked. "Kinda puny if you ask me." Inuyasha said as he eyed Sam up and down.

Then Sam glared at Inuyasha. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you Inuyasha." Sam said as she waved her hand around. Sparks flew around her and Inuyasha. And when Inuyasha tried to say something...

"Mmm...hmm...mmm!!!" Inuyasha screamed something, but his mouth wouldn't open.

"Like I said, you should watch your mouth, it might run away on you." Sam said as she opened her hand, and there was Inuyasha's mouth.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Everyone but Inuyasha, since he didn't have his mouth, screamed.

"Give him his mouth back!" Shippo yelled.

Sam started to laugh. "Don't worry. I was going to give it back to him." Sam said as she threw Inuyasha's mouth at him and it landed right back on his face, just where it was meant to be.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"WOW!!!" Sam yelled as she rushed up to the sword faster than the Flash Gordon. "I finally get to see it!" Sam exclaimed. "Can I touch it? Is it really that sharp? I wonder why your brother wants it so much if he can't even touch it without being burned. Can I try-"

Inuyasha slapped a hand over the girl's mouth. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Mmmhmmmummmhmm!" Sam screamed.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should take your hand away from her mouth." Kagome said.

"Why?!" Inuyasha yelled. "All she's dome since we ended up here is blab about stu-" Inuyasha stopped and...

"OWWWWW!!!" Inuyasa screamed in pain as he pulled his hand away from Sam's mouth. "Why the hell did you bite me?!"

"'Cause I had to make you let go of me somehow." Sam replied. "Now are you going to listen to me or not?"

Inuyasha started to growl at her. Then Sango stepped in.

"Inuyasha." Sango said as she placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Maybe we should listen to what she has to say."

"She's right Inuyasha." Miroku added. "We don't know where we are. And she seems to know about us."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he sat on the floor.

"OK. You guys can sit on the sofa." Sam pointed out that they didn't nee to stand or sit on the floor. "But, I know almost everything there is to know about all of you actually."

That was when Kagome noticed the picture on Sam's t-shirt. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!?!?!" Kagome yelled as she pointed to Sam's T-shirt. Everyone else looked at it. It was a white T-shirt with a picture of Inuyasha on it!

"Oh. This?" Sam said as she looked down at her shirt. "I guess there's a lot more to explain than I thought." She said as she scratched her head. "Actually, you guys are famous. This is the real world. It's just like Kagome's time, but you're not in Japan. You're in a country called America. You see, everything you guys do, it's all on TV every night. I have tapes of every one of your adventures, and there's tons of merchandise with you all over it. I'll show you." Sam said as she walked out of the room and motioned for the gang to follow her.

"W...W...We...We're...f...fa...famous?" Kagome asked, eyes in shock. "But how did word get out about everything? And how did people get us on TV?" So many question were running through Kagome's head it wasn't even funny.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Sam asked, then everyone started to follow Sam through the house, on their guard in case it was a trap.

Sam led them up a flight of stairs, and then down a long hallway. Then she stopped at a door. It was white and had a golden handle on it. Sam grabbed the handle and turned it. She opened the door and walked in. Then she was followed by everyone else, who, as soon as they walked in, were shocked.

Inuyasha posters

Inuyasha plushies

Inuyasha CD's

Inuyasha DVD's

Inuyasha comics

EVERYTHING!!!

"H...How did you get all this?" Miroku asked.

"I buy it at stores." Sam replied with a smile. "There's not much more that I can find that I don't already have though."

"But how do people know about us?" Shippo asked.

Then Sam grabbed a comic from her book shelf. "This is how it all started." Sam replied. "This is a comic made up by Rumiko Takahashi. There are different volumes to the stories, actually there's over 40, but back to the point. But I have every single comic, and I've seen everything that happens to you guys in the past, and possibly in the future."

"Let me see that." Inuyasha said as he went to snatch the comic from Sam's hands.

"I don't think so." Sam replied.

"Why not?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Tsk...Tsk...We have a temper don't we?" Sam asked. "You can't look at it because you could find out stuff that you shouldn't know about. It would ruin everything." Sam said. "Oh! And there's more." Sam said as she sat down in front of her computer.

"WE'RE EVEN ON THE COMPUTER?!?!?!?!?!" Kagome screamed.

"Umm...Kagome?" Shippo asked. "What's a computer?"

"This is a computer." Kagome said as she picked Shippo up so he could see the monitor. "It's something that I have in my time."

Then Sam brought up Yahoo and typed in Inuyasha on it. And Kagome was amazed at how popular they were.

"There's over 50,000 websites all about you guys. This one is mine." Sam said as she clicked on one of the sites. There was a title.

"Inuyasha's Forest?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "There's pictures of everyone, bios on all of you, stories I made up, and more. See?"

"Can we see what you have for our bios?" Sango asked.

"Sure. They're right here." Sam said as she pointed to Inuyasha's bio first.

"Hay Inuyasha! Don't you wanna see what Sam has here about you?" Kagome asked.

"Why bother?" Inuyasha said as he turned his back against everyone.

Then Kagome started to giggle.

Inuyasha looked at her. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look." Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha over to the computer.

There was a cute picture of Inuyasha wearing modern day clothes, then there was his bio, which made him blush...

**Inuyasha:**

** A stuborn hanyou who, 50 years ago, fell in love with a preistess named Kikyo. Then Naraku played a trick on him and turned him against Kikyo, who then pinned him to a tree, known as the sacred tree. Then, 50 years later, a girl named Kagome comes along and frees him. Then he tries to kill her because she looked like Kikyo (but I don't think she looks anything like Kikyo). **

**Love Life:**

** Inuyasha loves Kagome. They are meant to be. But he's just to pig headed to show it. Even though Kagome sometimes shows her feelings, Inuyasha's still too stuborn to know it. And since he's so stupid he can't tell, he won't tell Kagome how he feels because he's scared she'll turn and walk away. (IT'S TORTURE!!!!!).**

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ALL THAT?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled at Sam, who only giggled.

"I told you already, you're famous. People all over the world know about you, not just me." Sam replied. "And next is Kagome's bio." Sam said as she scrolled down.

**Kagome:**

** A 15 year old school girl, who on her 15th birthday was pulled down a well called the Bone Eater's Well by a demon named Mistress Centipede. Then she ran into Inuyasha, who was pinned to the sacred tree. And in a desperate attempt to save her own life, she sets Inuyasha free from the spell Kikyo had cast on him 50 years earlier. Then Inuyasha tries to kill her when Keade, a priestess and Kikyo's little sister, puts a necklace of prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck, and whenever Kagome says SIT, Inuyasha will slam to the ground (I would love to have that for my little buddy, Reese. Hehehehe). So then she pairs up with Inuyasha to go find the shards of the sacred jewel.**

**Love Life:**

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Now let's see your love life."

Kagome couldn't help but blush uncontrolably. "Uhh.... Don't you think we should exit out?"

"NO WAY!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "You got to see everything about me! So I should get to see everything about you!"

Sam continued to scroll down so everyone could see the info on Kagome's love life...

** Kagome has a lot of guys after her. Three to be exact. Hojo, who goes to school with her, and is so stupid that he can't see that Kagome kinda doesn't want to go out with him. Koga, a wolf demon who kidnapped Kagome because she could see the jewel shards at first, but then claimed her as his mate (But we all know that ain't gonna happen!), and last, but DEFINITELY not least, Inuyasha. Kagome truly loves Inuyasha, no buts about it. But Inuyasha so stupid that he can't see how Kagome really feels, whereas anyone with half a braincell could tell that they are meant to be. But then Inuyasha has to go off and chase Kikyo, who only wants to drag Inuyasha to hell with her. So.......................**

"Hey Sam?" Inuyasha asked with a glare.

"What?" Sam asked as she turned around to look at Inuyasha.

"Why are you always calling me stupid as pig headed?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Becuase you are." Sam replied.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed.

Then Sango leaned over to Miroku. "This girl is either very brave, or very stupid." Sango whispered.

"I know. But at least it wasn't us who finally told Inuyasha." Miroku whispered back, then he was about to rub Sango's but, when....

"Don't you dare Miroku!" Sam yelled, not even looking at Miroku or Sango.

Miroku immediately pulled his hand away. "What are you talking about?" Miroku asked.

Then Sam got up from her chair and immediately got up in Miroku's face. "Don't kid me you perverted monk! I know all about your perverted habits and asking every pretty girl you see if they would bare your child. And I will have you know, there will be NO groping in MY house!"

Miroku was now afraid of this girl.

"And if you do anything to any girl ever again, I will personally see to it that you are chastized!" Sam threaten. (I don't think I spelled the chastized part right. All-well).

AN- Well, there's another chapter. And if I don't update in a while, plz don't hate. I've just been so busy with school and everything. It's such a pain. So....Plz R&R! Thanx! TTFN!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

****

Now everyone was afraid of Sam. She knew every single thing about everyone, at least so far they haven't been able to prove her wrong yet. Then Inuyasha thought of something. _She couldn't know everything about us. 'Cause if she did, she would know about me deepest secret that I couldn't even trust Kagome with not that long ago. _Inuyasha thought.

"Hey Sam?" Inuyasha asked.

"What now?" Sam groaned.

"Are you sure you know everything about us?" Inuyasha asked.

"MmmHmm." Sam replied as she nodded her head.

"Then what's my secret?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well let's see. Which one of your secrets?" Sam asked. "Are you talking about the fact that you deeply love Kagome, but are so stupid and have to mess everything up all the time, and even you scold yourself sometimes for that. Or are you talking about your secret about what happens to you on the night of the new moon?" Sam asked.

Inuyasha flushed. _She doesn know. GREAT!!! What the hell am I gonna do now?!?!?!?!_ Inuyasha's mind screamed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But I should let you know, almost everyone in the world knows your secret." Sam assured Inuyasha.

"HOW THE HELL DO THEY ALL KNOW THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha screamed.

Then Sam walked over to her books shelf and grabbed Volume 5 of the Inuyasha comic. She turned the pages until she got to the right one. Then she showed the book to Inuyasha. "This is how." Sam said.

Inuyasha looked at the book in shock. "I'M IN A BOOK?!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Actually, you're in over 40 books. And they're not exactly called books. They're actually called Graphic Novels, or Mangas." Sam replied.

"Who did this?" Inuyasha asked with a glared towards Sam.

"This is the magnificent work of Rumiko Takahashi. But you'll never get to her. She's half way around the world." Sam replied as she put the book away.

"Hey Sam?" Kagome asked as she popped her head in the door.

"What is it?" Sam asked as she looked at Kagome.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. Just give me a minute." Sam said as she walked to her book shelf and made sure everything was nice and neat. Then she started to walk towards the door. But then she noticed Inuyasha moving closer to the book shelf, so she used her powers to put a barrier over the shelf.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"DON'T touch those books. I will let you see only certain parts of it, but not everything. There are some things in them that are not meant for you to see." Sam replied.

Then Inuyasha tried moving his hand closer to the shelf, when his hand was shocked.

"OWWWW!!!" Inuyasha screamed in pain.

"You're not going to touch those Mangas!" Sam yelled. "Now get your ass downstairs on the double!!!!" Sam screamed as if she were an officer in the army.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate to move at all. This girl scared him.

AN- Poor Inuyasha. He can't read the Mangas. Boo-hoo. LOL. Well, plz R&R. Thanx. TTFN!!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN- OK. This is a reply to Scotto. You asked me where I lived and how old I was, well, I live in Delware (WORST STATE IN THE US!!!) and I am 14 years old. You wanted to know, so there you go. Now..........ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Chapter 4:**

****

The whole gang seemed to be hungry, and Kagome and Sam were the only ones who knew who to cook in the time period they were in. So that's what they were doing while everyone else was being amazed by the fact that they were famous and watching all the Inuyasha tapes Sam had.

"OK Kagome. Now just butter the toast, while I finish with the noodles and the sauce." Sam said as Kagome put more bead in the toaster and buttered the toast thst had just come out.

"Why are we making toast when it's night time again?" Kagome asked. "I thought toast was for the morning?"

"It is. But it also goes great with pasta." Sam replied. Then the food was finished and Sam took a large bowl out of her cabinet and filled the whole thing with noodles. Then she took the sauce that she made and put it on top of the noodles.

Sam put the bowl of spaggetti on the table in the middle, and Kagome had finished toasting the bread, so she put that on the table.

"Now we'll have to teach them how to cook and clean up so we won't be doing this all the time." Sam laughed, and Kagome laughed with her.

"Good luck with Inuyasha." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah. He'll probably break the oven on me." Sam laughed, and Kagome joined her before calling everyone out to eat. "DINNER!!!" Sam screamed, and everyone ran in.

They all sat at the table, staring at the meal Sam and Kagome had made.

"Well, aren't you guys gonna dig in?" Sam asked, since she and Kagome seemed to be the only ones eating.

"What is it?" Shippo asked as he held a peice of toast in front of his face, examining it.

Sam took the toast from shippo and placed it on his plate. "Don't play with your food." Sam said before answering Shippo's question. "This is called spaggetti. It's an Italian meal. Very good." Sam explained.

"It's noodles with tomatoe sauce on top of it." Kagome added. "And this is toast. You dip it into the sauce. Try it!" Kagome told them as she and Sam dished out plates of the spaggetti.

Inuyasha stared at the plate full of food. Then he looked at the forks. He picked it up and looked at it. "What's this?"

"It's a fork. It's easier to use than chop sticks. Just stick it into the spaggetti, twist it around a little, and pick it up, and you'll have a mouthful of spaggetti on the fork." Sam explained as she ate her spaggetti. "You guys might want to hurry and eat that. Or it'll get cold."

Everyone finally started eating the spaggetti after Sam threatened that if they didn't eat, they wouldn't be allowed to leave the table, which Inuyasha needed to be sat a few times before that sunk into his head.

After everyone was finally finished their dinner, Sam showed them around the rest of the house, continued to prove that she knew almost everything there was to know about the Inu gang, proved to everyone that she and Inuyasha were exactly alike in certain ways, and showed everyone new technologies from the present time. But then...

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Sam yelled when she noticed what time it was.

"What are you cursing about?" Inuyasha asked with a very bored look on his face.

"I HAVE TO GET TO WORK!!!" Sam screamed.

"Where do you work?" Kagome asked.

"I umm...I'm a bar tender." Sam replied, sounding a bit embarrassed. Then she got an idea. "Hey! Why don't you guys come with me? I mean, it's not like you'd have anything to do here, and this way you all can see the beautiful America!" Sam told them.

"I guess, but don't you have to be twenty-one to go to a bar?" Kagome asked.

"No. You can be any age to go into a bar. You just can't order anything with alcohol." Sam explained. "So let's get you guys into some different clothes. And then we can go." Sam said as she led everyone up to the attic so she could make some clothes for them.

Once they were in the attic, Sam grabbed her good old wand. She thought for a minute. _What kind of clothes would everyone like? Sango will probably want something that covers everything. Kagome could just pick whatever she wants, since she's from this time and knows what there is to wear. Now Miroku would look good in a pair of jeans and a collared shirt. One of those nice collared shirts. Now for Inuyasha._ Sam thought hard about this one. "Hmm..." She said as she stared at Inuyasha. "I know!" Sam said as she waved her wand in the air. And Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had modern day clothes on.

Miroku was wearing baggy jeans, but not too baggy. And his shirt was all different shades of blue with a collar. The shirt was a button down, but all the buttons were undone and Miroku had a white t-shirt on underneath. And on his feet he wore a pair of navy Timberlin boots.

Sango had a pair of boot-cut jeans on. On her feet were a pair of leather boots with a one inch heel on them. Then she wore a sweater that was a pretty shade of purple. Lavender. Her hair was changeed though. Instead of her usual loose ponytail, her hair was up in a bun with chopsticks in it.

Inuyasha was wearing a red muscle shirt. He wore jeans, just as baggy as Miroku's, and on his feet were a pair of red chucks. And covering his ears on his head, was a red bandana with flames on it.

"Now Kagome. I need you to think of any outfit you want, and keep that thought in your head." Sam explained.

"OK." Kagome replied once she had chosen an outfit to wear.

Then Sam twirled her wand around and sparks surrounded Kagome. She looked like she was transforming into a sailor scout. Then the transformation was complete, and Kagome was now wearing a pair of navy cargo pants, a pair of black chucks on her feet, and a black cut-off tank-top.

Miroku's mouth dropped to the floor. He was so tempted to grope Kagome, but then a thought of what Sam said she would do to him flashed through his head. So he decided to leave Kagome to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He had never seen her in anything but skirts. And now he thought that the pants looked better on her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Sam was defitily right about him being in love with her.

"Well? Everyone ready?" Sam asked.

"Sure!" Kagome exclaimed, and everyone piled into Sam's car. But for everyone to fit Sango did have to sit on Miroku's lap and Kagome on Inuyasha's; which neither of the guys minded that at all.

AN- What do you think??? I hope people like this. I was just really hyper when I came up with the idea for this story and just started talking to myself randomly. Yes, crazy girl writing stories here. LOL. So........ Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

****

The gang arrived at the bar. There was a neon sign above the door. It said 'Coyote Ugly.'

"Coyote Ugly?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! It's the best bar around!" Sam exclaimed.

"O...K..." Was all Inuyasha said.

"Come on!" Sam yelled as she pushed everyone in.

As soon as everyone walked in, the jutebox was playing '5, 6, 7, 8.' By steps.

Sam started dancing immediately. Kagome joined her, and soon, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango figured they could join too.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!!" Sam yelled as she continued to dance.

"Then you can go dance on the bar right?" A woman said from behind Sam. She had blonde hair, a big chest, and a skinny waist. She basically looked like a barbie. (AN- That would be my cousin Nicole. And yes, she really does look like a barbie.)

"Sure, Nicole!" Sam exclaimed, then she grabbed Kagome and Sango's hands and pulled them onto the bar with her and she started to dance to the music with her other friends.

"Let's go Becca!" Sam yelled to a girl who was dancing with her on the bar. The girl also had blonde hair, but looked younger. Like she was ten, but she was really 15.

"OK Sam!" Becca yelled back as they danced.

Then Sam looked over to Kagome and Sango who were just standing on the bar. "Dance guys!" Sam yelled. "It's the same as dancing out there, but your just in a differnet place, and the guys can't touch up here." Sam told them.

And when neither girl moved, Sam moved over to them and grabbed Kagome's hands and started to make Kagome dance. Then after she got Kagome going, she went to Sango. It was a lot harder to get Sango going, but she did it. And the four girls stayed up on the bar, guys throwing money at them, and they were getting paid to do this, since they weren't old enough to handle the liquor yet.

After dancing for about 3 hours, the girls were beat, and the bar was closed.

"So Sam, who are your friends?" Nicole asked.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't introduce you guys." Sam said, then she looked around the bar for Inuyasha and Miroku. But they weren't there.

"Hey Mitch!" Sam yelled.

"What?" A man yelled back. He was big and buff. He was the bouncer at the bar.

"Did you see two guys? One with short black hair, was wearing a collared shirt that was unbuttoned, and another with long silver hair and a cap. He was wearing a muscle shirt." Sam asked.

"Yeah. I pushed them out 'cause it was closing time. They insisted that they were your friends, but everyone says that." Mitch replied.

"THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!!!" Sam yelled. "GO GET THEM!!!"

"Fine. Geez." Mitch said as he opened the door. "Hey. You guys can come back in. Sorry about kicking you out."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he walked in.

"WOW!" Nicole exclaimed when she saw Miroku. The words hottie and sexy running through her head.

"Nicole. These are my friends. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome." Sam introduced everyone. (AN- Shippo was left at Sam's house with Kilala since it IS a bar). "Everyone, these are my friends Mitch and Becca. And this is my cousin, Nicole."

"Pleasure to meet you." Miroku said as he walked over to Nicole. "Now I have a question for you. Would you ba-"

"MIROKU!!!" Sam yelled. "DON'T you DARE!!!"

Miroku pouted a little, then backed away.

"Let me guess. You were gonna ask me to bare your child, right?" Nicole asked.

Then a smirk formed on Miroku's face. "How did you know?" Miroku asked.

"First of all, you're hot and everything, but hell no. Second of all, as soon as Sam I Am here said your name was Miroku, and you looked like Miroku from the show Inuyasha, I put two and two together and figured Sam I Am brought you out of the TV." Nicole said while looking at Sam.

"Who's Sam I Am?" Inuyasha asked.

"Me." Sam said. "It's a nickname that ONLY Nicole can call me."

"Oh. Is Sam I Am annoyed?" Inuyasha teased.

Then Sam grabbed Inuyasha's shirt, and Inuyasha was surprised that Sam was lifting him off the ground. "Say it again." Sam said in a threatening voice through gritted teeth.

"What if I do?" Inuyasha asked in a stern voice.

"Kagome? Do you mind? I can't do it to him." Sam asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha SIT boy." Kagome said.

Then the necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed and he slammed to the ground.

"Thank you." Sam said as she walked aaway from Inuyasha.

"They definitely are the Inuyasha gang from TV." Nicole said.

"So they're those characters that Sam keeps going on about, especially Inuyasha. And now I see why." Becca stated.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're Sam's fave character. Did she tell you?" Becca asked.

"That's a surprise." Mitch added.

"She even took quizzes and the results said that she is JUST like you. And she is. But...without the ears and demon powers and everything." Nicole added.

Sam just blushed bright red.

AN- Well, there's another chapter. Don't know what to do next. I'll sleep on it. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

****

Sam decided to invite everyone to stay at her house for the night, so everyone headed back to Sam's house.

As soon as everyone was in the house...

"Who want pizza?" Sam asked as she picked up the phone.

"What's pizza?" Miroku asked.

"It's a piece of dough in the shape of a circle that has toppings such as cheese and sauce, just like the sauce that was on the spaggetti we ate earlier." Kagome explained.

"I'll just order a regular for you guys to try. And if you want, you can try the others and see what you like." Sam said. "Nicole! Becca! Mitch! What do you guys want?" Sam asked everyone else.

"I have a veggie pizza." Becca replied.

"Peperoni!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Meat supreme!" Mitch stated.

"Got it!" Sam yelled back as she dialed the number for Dominos. "Hello? Yeah. I'll take 6 large pizzas. Two regular, one Hawaiian, one peperoni, one meat supreme, and one veggie. OK. Thanks. Bye." Sam said into the phone before hanging up. Then she turned to everyone. "It'll take a half hour." Sam stated. "Now, what to do while we wait?"

"How about a little dancing in your basement?" Nicole asked.

"DDR!!!" Becca screamed as she raced down the steps.

"DDR?" The whole Inu gang asked at the same time.

"It's a video game, and I'm undefeated." Sam replied as she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her with a look that said 'Until tonight.'

Sam chuckled and led the gang down into her basement. "Come on." Sam said. And as soon as everyone got downstairs, Sam walked over to a little black box that said PS2 on the side. She plugged in two cords that connected the system to two mats that had arrows and the buttons for controllers on them. Then Sam turned to game system on and the TV lit up and the speakers that were hanging around the basement blasted music. "Now, we have the game, the music..." Then Sam walked over to a light switch. She flicked the switch and the lights turned off. It was pitch black until Sam flicked another switch, which made a disco ball that was hanging from the ceiling light up. "and lights. Now all I need is an opponent." Sam said as she looked at everyone. "So who's first?"

"ME!!!" Becca yelled as she jumped onto the mat.

"OK." Sam said as she stepped onto the other mat and started chose a song to dance to. She chose Love at First Sight. "Ready?" Sam asked.

"Duh!!!" Becca yelled.

Then arrows started to flow from the buttom of the screen to the top as Becca and Sam stepped on the arrows.

Becca was loosing badly, but having fun none the less. Then the song was over, and Sam was still the champion.

"Let me try that." Inuyasha said as he stepped onto the mat.

"Hang on. I have to do one alone to get warmed up real quick." Sam said as she went through the songs. She changed the level from beginner to light (Light is harder than beginner, you have to be like an expert to do light. Seriously!) and then chose a song. She decided to go with Heaven by DJ Sammy (Yes, that's the real person's name). And she was all over the place. There was no way Inuyasha was going to beat her when it was his first time. Or maybe he could???

Sam didn't miss a beat. And she was all over both of the mats now.

The song finally ended, and the score she got in the end was.

"TRIPLE A?!?!?!?" Nicole screamed. "How long have you been practicing?!"

"I have a lot of free time." Sam replied. Then she turned back to Inuyasha. "You sure you still wanna go against me?"

"Hell yeah." Inuyasha said. "And do the same thing you just did."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Sure as anything." Inuyasha said as he stepped up on the mat.

AN- OK. That's it for this Chappie!!! Don't hate me! I just don't know what I wanna do about who will win. What do you guys think??? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

****

Inuyasha stepped onto the mat, regreting it the moment he did. But he wouldn't chicken out now, even though he knew he would make a fool of himself.

"OK. Let's go!" Sam yelled as she started the game.

Inuyasha had no idea what he was doing. Arrows came up from the bottom of the TV screen. Everyone was cheering as Sam continued to keep going without missing a beat. Inuyasha could barely make a combo of one.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, trying to help Inuyasha gain some self confidence.

It didn't work. Soon the arrows stoped and a black screened showed, then FAILED was in big letters on the screen. And then the scores came up, showing that Sam won, and Inuyasha had lost with a total score of 5.

"WINNER!!!" Sam yelled happily.

Inuyasha ears flattened. He looked so embarrassed. And what made it worse was that Kagome had watched the whole thing and had been cheering for him.

"You OK Inuyasha?" Sam asked as she placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said curtly as he shook Sam off of him.

"It's OK. I used to do the same thing you did. No one can master the game with their first time. You just have to start with the easy stuff, then go to the harder songs." Sam replied, trying to cheer Inuyasha up.

"Feh. Whatever. It's just a game." Inuyasha said, sounding a bit rude.

"Hey! I got an idea! Why don't we have a dance!" Sam yelled. "We could just bring some guys over, and then dance for the rest of the night!"

"Yeah!" Becca yelled. "But what guys could we invite?"

"The Inu guys that I know you like." Sam replied, then she pulled her wand out of her jacket.

"SAMANTHA ELAINE SHERLOCK! Did you take that wand to the bar with you?!" Nicole yelled.

"Sorry?" Sam replied. "But I always have it on hand. Never know when you might need some magic. Plus, I'm not old enough to do most magic without a wand yet, like you can."

"I don't care!" Nicole yelled. "What if it broke?! I don't feel like taking you back to Diagon Alley to get a new one!"

"What's Diagon Alley?" Miroku asked.

"Isn't that something from Harry Potter?" Becca asked.

"YES!!!" Sam and Nicole both yelled at Becca.

"Sorry!" Becca said as she held up her hands in defence.

"But wait, if it's something from Harry Potter, then how did you guys get there?" Mitch asked.

Sam just sighed and shook her head.

"Who the hell is Harry Potter?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a book about this boy who's a witch and he goes to a witch school." Mitch explained.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"IT'S A DAMN BOOK!!!" Sam yelled.

"Now now. There's no need to get angry." Miroku said as he put his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Remove your hands, or you'll die." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"OK. I'm sorry I yelled at you Sam. Now why don't we get back to what we were doing." Nicole suggested.

"What were we doing?" Sam asked.

"You were gonna bring some more guys here!" Becca exclaimed.

"Oh! Right!" Sam said. "Now...Who to bring here?" Sam wondered. "I know!" Sam exclaimed as she snapped her fingers.

Then Sam waved her wand around and sparks flew through the air. Soon a small tornado of sparks formed and when the tornado cleared........

AN- I luv doing this to you guys. And I already know who's going to show up for the dance. And I think Thundering Wolf Demon (Sry if I got your name wrong again), will like it, a lot. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

****

The tornado vanished, and all the sparks were gone, and there stood...

"KOGA AND SESSHOMARU!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Then he turned to Sam. "You CAN'T be SERIOUS!!!

"Actually, I was thinking more like Hiten instead of Fluffy." Sam replied.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"FLUFFY!!!" Nicole screamed as she basically tackled Sesshomaru. She loved Sesshomaru.

"Why are you calling me Flufy?" Sesshomaru asked as he pushed Nicole of of him.

That's when Sam came in. "Umm...Sesshomaru? You're in the future, in the real world. Fluffy is a nickname that your fans call you. And trust me, a hell of a lot of people admire you. This young lady..." Sam pointed at Nicole. "Is one of them. Actually, she loves you."

Then Koga stood there looking at his surrounding, until his eyes landed on Kagome.

"Kagome!" Koga exclaimed.

Sam immediately turned to Koga. _Shit! I completely forgot about that! How the hell could I have been so stupid?! _Sam cursed herself.

"Hey! Mangy wolf! Get the hell away from Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up Inutrasha!" Koga yelled back.

Sweat drop falls from Kagome's head.

"Come on guys. We really don't need to fight." Kagome said as she tried to keep Inuyasha and Koga seperated.

Then Sam pulled out her wand and put Koga in a bubble.

Koga looked at it. He slammed his fists against it trying to break it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"It's a bubble." Sam answered Koga. "And you're not getting out of it if you're gonna start being immature and fight with Inuyasha over something that you'll never get."

"Huh?" Koga asked. "Who the hell are you?"

Sam waved her wand and Koga got a little shock. Koga yelped in pain from the shock.

"My name is Sam. And if I were you, I'd show a little more respect, 'cause I'm the only one who can get you out of that thing." Sam replied. Then she looked at Koga, and then at Sesshomaru. "You guys need some new clothes." Sam stated. Then she waved her wand around and sparks flew around Koga and Sesshomaru. And when all the sparks were gone, Koga was standing in his bubbles with a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans with sneakers on. And Sesshomaru stood there with an outfit that looked very similar to Miroku's, but it was a white shirt instead.

Koga growled, he slammed his fists on the bubble, but all attempts to get out proved friutless.

"Ready to give up?" Sam asked.

Koga just sighed and gave up.

"Good boy." Sam said as she made the bubble disappear. And Koga was hiding from Sam behind Kagome in seconds.

"OK." Sam said as she clapped her hands together. "I brought you two here to dance with us." Sam told Sesshomaru and Koga. "Now, boys, partner up with a girl, or someone who knows how to dance in this time."

Then Sam stopped to think for a moment. She saw Miroku asking Sango, and Becca asking Mitch.

"Hmm..." Sam thought. _This isn't going to work. _Sam thought. "Wait a minute!" Sam exclaimed. She walked over to Sango. "Sango? I'm gonna have you dance with Mitch, just until you and Miroku learn how to dance, then I'm going to put you to back together." She said as she pushed Sango towards Mitch, leaving Miroku alone. Then Sam walked up behind Becca and started pushing her towards Miroku. "You two can dance together until Miroku learns how to dance." Then she lookd at Nicole, who was basically begging Sesshomaru to dance with her. Sam walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a little push forward. "You can dance with Nicole."

Sesshomaru started to glare at Sam, looking like he would kill her the first chance he gets.

"And be a good demon, or you'll be put in a bubble like Koga." Sam warned.

Then Sam looked at Koga, Inuyasha, and poor Kagome who was being pulled back and forth between Koga and Inuyasha.

"She MY woman Inutrasha!" Koga yelled.

"Get off of her you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. "She doesn't belong to you or anyone!"

"Shut-up!" Koga yelled.

Then Sam walked in between Koga and Kagome. She pushed Kagome towards Inuyasha. "You two are dancing together. Kagome, I trust that you know how to slow dance in this time since it IS your time."

Kagome nodded.

"Good." Sam said with a nod. Then she turned to Koga. "And you'll be my artner for the night."

"But-" Koga started.

"NO!" Sam yelled. "Leave them alone." Sam said in a stern voice.

Koga just sighed.

"OK. We'll start off with a slow song, just until we can teach these guys how to dance!" Sam yelled.

Then Sam waved her hand, and the TV turned off. There was a karioki machine in the corner of the room. It started to blast music. Then a small door that was on the roof opened and a disco ball fell out and started to turned while hanging from the ceiling. Light that were set up around the room shined on it, making little dots of light fill the room.

It was like a magical night for everyone, except Koga; who would rather have been with Kagome.

Sam noticed this as she swayed side to side with Koga with her arms around his neck and his hands on her hips. "You really do love her don't ya?" Sam asked.

"How do you know this?" Koga asked.

"I know everything there is to know about you, Inuyasha, Kagome, and all their freinds and enemies." Sam replied as she rested her head on Koga's shoulder. She was getting really tired for some reason.

"What are you doing?" Koga asked Sam.

"I'm tired." Sam replied.

"Well. get off of me! I can't let my woman see you hanging all over me!" Koga told Sam, but Sam didn't listen.

"Believe me, she's not your woman. She's actually Inuyasha's. But Inuyasha hasn't made claims on her yet. But he will. Some day." Sam stated.

"What are you talking about?" Koga asked.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are madly in love. No matter what you may think of Inuyasha, he loves Kagome more than anything. Kagome loves him just as much if not more. All those fights they have, they're called love quarrels. People that are in love have them, and don't that they are actually acting like a couple already." Sam explained. Then her arms tightened around Koga's neck.

Koga noticed this and looked down at Sam. "Are you OK?" Koga asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Then why are you holding me more tightly and why is your heart racing?" Koga asked.

"Huh?" Sam asked as she looked up at Koga, her face taken over by a blush.

Koga just had to smile at her. She was kinda like Kagome in a way. But she also reminded him of Inuyasha. He didn't know why though.

AN- OK. This is not the end. I have some more ideas that involve everyone going to school and trick-or-treating. And I'm having this story take place in the fall, so.................... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

****

Everyone had fallen asleep last night. They had switched dance partners after everyone got the hang of dancing.

But the next morning, Sam wasn't very happy to find out where she had fallen asleep...

Right in Koga's arms.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed, waking everyone that was asleep.

Koga shot up, hearing Sam screaming, and noticing that she was wrapped ion his arms.

"Whoa!" Koga yelled as he let go of Sam.

"Get the hell away from me!!!" Sam yelled as she stood, then she looked over to the clock. It was 8:30.

"SHIT!!!" Sam yelled as she rushed out of the basement.

"What's her problem?" Mitch asked.

"She has school." Nicole said sleepily.

"What's school?" Koga asked.

"It's something that kids have to go to in this time." Kagome explained.

Then Sam ran back down the steps, fully dressed and ready for school. She was wearing a pair of black baggy cargo pants that had a chain hanging out of the pocket. The then she was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of a bunny on it that was crying and said _You're ugly, and that's sad._

"OK. I have to go to school. But I don't think I should leave you guys alone here. So I'm going to take you with me, and get you enrolled into my school and everything." Sam told the gang. "Nicole, Becca, Mitch, thanks for coming and staying the night. Umm... Nicole? Do you want to keep Sesshomaru with you? Since he's a bit too old for school?" Sam asked.

"Sure!" Nicole exclaimed happily, and now fully awake.

"OK. Then it's settled. I'll take the rest of you to school with me. And I'm sure you'll be fine with what you're wearing now." Sam said.

About a half hour later...........................

Sam had taken everyone to school with her. She had enrolled them into Caravel Academy and made sure they were in all her classes. There was no way in hell that she was going to let them be on their own.

Then Sam remembered something. "Shit!" She exclaimed while guiding everyone to Physical Science.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I was supposed to summon Hiten here for my friend Sarah." Sam replied.

"HITEN?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Nope. And I have to do it. I promised her." Sam replied.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

"Plus, I've had him here before. He knows who I am and what it's like here." Sam stated.

"You WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"What?" Sam asked. "I wanted to meet him!"

Then Sam pulled everyone outside behind the school. She pulled out her wand and waved it around in the air. Then a tornadoe of sparks formed and when it cleared, Hiten was standiong in front of everyone.

"Hiten!" Sam yelled.

"Sam?" Hiten asked.

"You remembered!" Sam exclaimed as she walked over to Hiten.

Then Hiten noticed Inuyasha. "What are you doing here half-breed?!" Hiten yelled.

"Hiten." Sam said sternly. "Do you want to go back in that bubble?"

"No!" Hiten yelled.

"THEN SHUT-UP!!!!!!!" Sam yelled.

Hiten just stood up against her, looking like he would kill someonr soon.

"Don't look at me like that!!" Sam yelled.

"SHUT-UP!!!" Hiten yelled.

"NO!!!!!!!" Sam yelled back.

On and on and on the argument wnet, until Hiten finally gave into Sam and was wearing modern day clothes. Then Sam took them all to Physical Science, where they would meet Sam's other friends.

In Physical Science.................................

Sam walked into the room, followed by the whole gang. There were enough seats there for all of them, and they were all right next to each other.

Then Sam found her friend Sarah. She had pretty dark brunet hair, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, that looked a bit tight on her, with a dark purple tube top. And thank god the seats next to her were the empty ones.

Hey Sarah!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey Sam! Did you bring Hiten?" Sarah asked.

"Right there." Sam replied while pointing her thumb at Hiten.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Sarah yelled. "Thankyou Sam!!!" Sarah screamed as she jumped out of her seat and hugged Sam.

"What is she doing?" Miroku asked as he leaned towards Sango.

"She's a girl. You would never understand." Sango replied.

AN- Yeah.... There's another character. But there will still be more coming into the story after this. I know someone reading this is very happy. And you know who you are, Lightening Wolf Demon. HAPPY B-DAY!!!!!! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	10. Physical Science

**Chapter 10:**

****

Physical Science was just beginning. The teacher walked into the room and took out the attendance sheet. She looked at Inuyasha, Kagome, Hiten, Miroku, and Sango.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked.

Then Sam stood.

"Mrs. Garrison? These are new students. They were just enrolled this morning." Sam stated.

"Oh!" Mrs. Garrison said. She was a short woman, about the same height as most of her students. She wore glasses and had blondish greyish hair. And you never saw her without a lab coat on. "Well, would you like to introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Garrison asked.

"Not really." Kagome said.

"Well, will you at least tell us your names?" Mrs. Garrison asked.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome answered.

"Miroku." Miroku said.

"Sango." Sango said.

"Koga." Koga said.

"Hiten." Hiten said.

"Oh! Hiten! I remember you. I have all the make-up work I need you to do for me." Mrs. Garrison said.

"Huh?" Hiten asked, looking at Sam for some explanation.

Sam leaned towards Hiten. "Remember last time I enrolled you into this school when you can here. If you miss school, then the teachers will give you the work you missed when you were gone." Sam whispered.

"WHAT?!" Hiten whispered back.

"Sorry?" Sam replied.

Then Mrs. Garrison slammed a huge pile of papers on Hiten's desk. And Hiten's eyes went wide. He could barely handle the work from the last time he was here. How was he gonna do this?

"Don't worry. Sarah and I will help you." Sam whispered.

Sarah was completely oblivious to anything anyone was saying. All she knew was that she was in heaven, being seated between Koga and Hiten. She was definitely going to fail science at this rate.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Garrison asked. "You with the dog ears!" That's when the whole class started to laugh at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha started to growl.

"Inuyasha." Sam said sternly. "Don't pay any attention to that. People just aren't used to you yet."

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha yelled.

The class started to laugh harder.

"What kind of name is that?" Inuyasha heard someone laugh.

"Look at those dog ears!" Inuyasha heard someone else laughing.

Sam could hear everything too. And she wasn't liking where this was going. She would definitely be busy come lunch time.

"CLASS!!!" Mrs. Garrison yelled. "This is a class! Not social hour!"

The class immediately shut up and was quiet for the rest of class.

Sam and everyone were sitting in the back, so they just talked all class period, especially since this was all stuff that Sam and Sarah knew already and could help everyone else with later on.

"I really don't like this 'school'." Inuyasha stated.

"It's OK. You just have to hang with the right people, and you'll be fine." Sam told him.

Sarah was still in dream land staring at Hiten and Koga.

Then the bell rang, anf it was time to go to History.

AN- There's another chappie. Now I know that someone is really happy. Right? Well hope you guys are liking it. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	11. History Class

**Chapter 11:**

Sam led everyone into Europian History.  The teacher was names Ms. Mac.  She was a average height, fat woman who liked to talk, a lot.  Sam explained as much as could about the class and the teacher.  But she got the feeling everyone didn't understand. 

Sarah was in this class with them.  But none of their other friends were in their class.  Sam didn't get to see any of her other friends until D period.  And it was now B period.  But she could wait to introduce Inuyasha and everyone to them.

Sam walked over to Ms. Mac's desk.  "Ms. Mac?  We have some new students here today."  Sam informed the teacher.

"Who?"  Ms. Mac asked.

Then Sam pointed to the Inu gang.

"Who are they?"  Ms. Mac asked.

"They were just enrolled this morning.  They tranfered from St. Marks.  That's Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Hiten."  Sam replied as she pointed to each person.

"OK.  Well, I'll put them in a seat then."  Ms. Mac said.  Then she walked over to the new students.  "Just stand up by the board until everyone comes in.  Then we'll see which seats are left."  Ms. Mac said , and they all went over to the front of the room, while Sam took her seat in the front.

Everyone was in the room in about five minutes.  Then Ms. Mac scanned the room for empty seats.  No students were absent today, and there were just enough seats for everyone.  There was one seat in the back corner next to the windows.  One seat in the second row that was next to her desk.  One seat that was next to Sam in the front row.  Another seat in the back row next to the computers.  A seat in the dead center of the room.  And one seat that was in the front row near Ms. Mac's desk.

"You!"  Ms. Mac said as she pointed to Inuyasha.  "You can sit here next to Sam."  Ms. Mac said as she pointed to the seat next to Sam.

_Wow!  _Sam thought.  _Talk about good luck!  _

Then Ms. Mac pointed to Hiten.  "You were here before?  Weren't you?"  Ms. Mac asked.

"Yeah.  I was away for a while."  Hiten replied.

"Oh.  Well, I have all your make-up work for you.  You sat in that seat, right?"  Ms. Mac asked as she pointed to the seat that was in the second row next to her desk.

"Yeah."  Hiten mumbles as he walked to the seat and sat down.

"OK."  Ms. Mac said.  "You."  She said as she pointed to Sango.  "You can sit there."  Ms. Mac said as she pointed to the seat in the dead center of the room.

Sango walked to her seat and sat down, almost all the guys staring at her until she glared at them all.  Then they all looked away.

Then there was Koga and Kagome and Miroku left.

"You."  Ms. Mac said as she pointed to Koga.  "You can sit in that back seat."  She said, pointing to the desk that was in the back corner next to the windows.

Koga went to his seat.

"You."  Ms. Mac said pointing at Kagome.  "You can sit by the computers."  She said while pointing at the desk that was in the back next to the computers.  Just one seat in between her and Koga, which made Inuyasha kinda angry, with him being on the opposite side of the room, and Koga almost right next to Kagome.

Kagome went to her seat.

"And you."  Ms. Mac said poiting at Miroku.  "You can sit in that last seat next to my desk.  Right there in the front."  She said as she pointed to the desk that was in the front row next to her desk.

Miroku sat down.

"OK.  Now, I need everyone to turn in their research papers."  Ms. Mac told the class, which got the whole Inu gang confused.

"What's a research paper?"  Inuyasha asked while leaning towards Sam.

"Don't worry about it.  I'll explain it in next period."  Sam replied.  "Just don't talk to anyone during class, especially since you're in the front row."

Inuyasha just leaned back in his seat and listened to Ms. Mac blab about the cow story, since Alex Russo said that she should tell the class again since they had some new students who hadn't heard it yet, and the rest of the class agreed just to get out of doing the lesson Ms. Mac had planned for them, and it worked.

Then the bell rang just as Ms. Mac finished her story.

"Shoot!"  Ms. Mac exclaimed. "Oh whatever!  No homework for tonight!"  She called to the class just as everyone hurried out of the room.

And now it time for Sam to go to the library for her student aide period.  And that's when it hit her.  Everyone had the same schedule as her, but how was she gonna get Mrs. Bedle to let them all go to the library?  She would just send them all to study hall with Mrs. Gardner, and that would be like torture for them.  She would just have to beg and pleade with the librarian.  Or maybe....  Mrs. Bedle would let her have some extra help in the library.  It was a big library, and Sam could use the help to get her work done faster.  She was gonna do it!  Take everyone to student aide in the library.  How hard could it be?

AN- There you go.  Another chappie.  Hope you're liking this story so far.  So...... Plz R&R.  Thanx!  TTFN!!!


	12. The Library

**Chapter 12:**

Sam took everyone to the library, which was right across the hallway from Ms. Mac's classroom.

Sarah couldn't go straight to the library because she had Study Hall. But she came to the library everyday to spend the whole period hanging out with Sam. The library was big enough so Mrs. Bedle wouldn't find them chatting. And all Sarah had to do was go to study hall and ask Mrs. G. (Mrs. Gardner) for a pass to the library and make up and excuse to go, like she needed to do some research.

"See you in a few Sam!" Sarah yelled as she and Sam went their serperate ways.

"Hurry up!" Sam yelled back.

But Sarah was already down the hall and heading into the cafeteria, since that's where Mrs. G's C period study hall was that day.

Then Sam walked into the library followed by Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Koga. Hiten didn't follow because last time Sam brought him into the real world, he got a schedule that was the same except for C period. He got study hall with Sarah. So he followed Sarah to the cafeteria.

Then Sam saw Mrs. Bedle.

"Good morning Mrs. Bedle." Sam greeted the librarian.

"Hey Sam." Mrs. Bedle replied. She was an older woman with brown hair that was very short. She had few wrinkles on her face, but Sam still could never guess her age. And covering her eyes were a pair of glasses. And that's when Mrs. Bedle noticed everyone following Sam. "What are you here for?" Mrs Bedle asked them.

They didn't know what to say, Kagome looked at Sam for some kind of help.

"Well?" Mrs. Bedle asked, sounding more strict.

"Umm... Mrs. Bedle, these are some new students and they have the same exact schedule as me. I don't know why, but they also have you according the the schedule." Sam said, with a little laugh in her answer. Then she asked Inuyasha to give her his schedule to show Mrs. Bedle.

Inuyasha gave Sam the schedule and Sam showed it to Mrs. Bedle.

"They're my friends and transfered here from St. Marks. The school gave them the same schedule as me because they know me the office wanted me to show them around since they got the same schedule, including C period student aid in the library." Sam explained, making up almost everything, because she asked the office to give everyone the exact same schedule as her when they arrived. "And I could use the extra help. Especially since..." Sam took a peek at Mrs. Bedle's schedule book that had what classes teachers were bringing in during what periods. "... Umm... Mrs. Icenogle's Lit. class is coming in today. You know they'll check out books and need help finding things." Then she turned to Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Miroku. "And I could show them where everything is and I'll be able t-"

"OK." Mrs. Bedle said, giving up completely. "I get it. They can stay and help. But only because I've known you so long and you're the only student aide I have that can get everything done in one regular period."

"Thank you Mrs. Bedle." Sam thanked the librarian.

"But if they start using this as social period, then they won't be helping you anymore." Mrs. Bedle threatened. "I'll get their schedules changed and send them to Mrs. G's study hall for C period."

"I'll be sure they help." Sam promised. Then she turned to the gang. "OK. This is the library. I work here during C period. And now you guys have to work here and help me out too."

Everyone nodded.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Sango asked.

"Well, today there is going to be a class coming to do some research. So you'll need to know where certain books are since students will come to us to help them find what they need." Sam explained. "So let me show you where everything is first."

Then Sam started walking down the aisles of shelves. Then she stopped in the middle of an aisle before turning to face everyone. "OK. Let's cover the basics." Sam said while pointing to some books. "This is the nonfiction section of the library. Every book that is on shelves like these is nonfiction, which means it's not make believe." Then Sam picked up a book. "All books in the library have a call number. You find books by looking for this call number. Nonfiction books have numbers on the label here. Fiction books, which are stories that are make believe, have letters. And no numbers." Sam said before putting the book back.

"So how do we find certain books if someone asks us?" Miroku asked.

"The call numbers for the nonfiction books goes in order by number." Sam replied. "At the front of the section is where all the call numbers that begin with 0 are. And at the end is where all the call numbers that begin with 9 are." Sam explained. "So if someone asks you to help find a book, then ask them what the call number is and look for the book. Ask them what the title of the book is too. Some of the books have the same call number, but are different books. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

Sam couldn't believe that they understood it that fast. But it didn't take her that long to figure it out either.

"So how do you find books?" Sam asked them.

Then Koga stepped up. "Ask what the call number and title are and look for the call number and make sure it is the same title as the one the person told you." Koga said.

"Right." Sam said. "And if you can't find the book, then just ask me to help you. OK?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK. So let's go back to the front of the library and wait for the class to come." Sam said as she led everyone back to the desk.

And they were just in time to see the class coming in. Sam recognized everyone in that was coming, but was looking for Hiten and Sarah. She knew they could help Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Koga find the books for people. And she would give Kagome the benefit of the doubt that she knew what to do, since Kagome was from the present.

"Hey Sam!" A boy said as he walked in. He was a senior, about a foot taller than Sam, or so he looked from Sam's point of veiw, and his hair was blondish brownish.

"Hey Eddie." Sam replied.

"Are you student aid?" Eddie asked.

"You've only been here... hmm... almost once a week and you didn't notice?!" Sam asked, being completely sarcastic.

"Sorry, but I was kinda busy concentrating on my school work." Eddie replied.

"Whatever." Sam said.

Then Eddie looked at Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Hiten.

"Oh... my... god..." Was all Eddie said before sounding really giddy. "You're Inuyasha! And you're Kagome! And you're Sango! Miroku! And Koga!"

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha asked.

Then Eddie stopped acting giddy and looked at them curiously. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be cartoons." Eddie said, kinda making Inuyasha and Koga pissed. But then Eddie looked at Sam. "Sam... You didn't..."

"Yeah. I did." Sam replied.

"When?" Eddie asked.

"Last night." Sam replied.

"Sam..." Eddie said.

"WHAT?!" Sam almost yelled.

"I can't believe you brought cartoon characters into the real world." Eddie said.

"Well it's a good thing she did." Someone commmented.

Then everyone looked over to see Hiten and Sarah heading their way.

"And you are...?" Eddie asked.

"Oh! Eddie! You never met Sarah." Sam said. "Sarah, Eddie. Eddie, Sarah."

"So this is your gay friend?" Sarah asked.

Just then, almost everyone's (except Eddie's, Sam's, and Sarah's) jaw dropped.

"Yes." Sam sighed as she shook her head.

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!" Eddie almost yelled.

"She's my second best friend! We're practically sisters!" Sam exclaimed.

"We tell each other everything." Sarah added.

"Right." Sam said with a nod.

"And that would make your best friend be...?" Eddie asked, looking like he was hoping she would say it was him for some reason.

"Lia." Sam replied.

Eddie just dropped his head.

"Cold." Someone else commented, then everyone looked over to see a girl with hair that might as well have been black that was shoulder length. Her eyes were brown and she had braces. She was wearing a yellow sweater with a blue short sleeved shirt on under it and a pair of blue jeans that flared out at the bottum and a pair of high healed shoes that looked like sneaker, but weren't.

"Hey Lia!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey!" Lia replied as they shared a high five and both turned their backs to each other and flicked their hair.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Our special high five." Lia and Sam both said at once.

Everyone just went silent.

"What?" Lia asked. Then she realized she didn't know the people Sam were talking to other than Eddie and Sarah. "Who are they?" She asked hile pointing to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Hiten.

"Oh! Lia, this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Hiten, and Koga." Sam introduced everyone.

"Is that the same Inuyasha that you keep going on and on and on about?" Lia asked.

Sam nodded, looking kind of embarrassed.

"You talk about me all the time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not all the time." Sam replied. "When I'm not going on about you, I'm going on about Koga or Hiten, and sometimes Miroku. You'd be surprised at how many girls wish they were in Kagome's shoes alone."

"Me?!" Kagome asked.

"Yes you." Sarah replied.

"Sam!" Mrs. Bedle yelled.

"What is it Mrs. Bedle?" Sam asked.

"These people need help finding books." Mrs. Bedle said.

"OK." Then she turned to everyone. "You guys remember what I told you right?"

Everyone nooded.

"Good." Sam said. "I'll be right back. Just stay here and if someone asks you where something is then help them find it." Then she looked at Sarah, Lia, and Hiten. "Do you think you guys could help them out if they need help?"

"As long as I get to use the computer and check out books." Lia replied.

"Fine. Then show them how to use the computer." Sam replied.

"We'll help them." Sarah said.

"Great! Thanks guys!" Sam replied. "Come on Eddie! You should be getting whatever Mrs. Icenogle brought you guys here to do done." Sam said before walking over to help Mrs. Bedle with directing people to where the books that people were asking for were.

Everyone just stood there.

"So...." Miroku said. "You're name is Lia?"

Lia nodded. "Yeah..."

"Would like to do the honor o-"

"Don't even think it monk." Sarah said.

Miroku coward away.

"Just 'cause Sam isn't here doesn't mean I won't tell her." Sarah threatened.

"What was he gonna ask?" Lia asked.

"Nothing." Miroku answered.

"What? I wanna know!" Lia whined.

"He was going to ask you to be the mother of his child." Sam answered Lia question.

"WHAT?!" Lia yelled.

"What? You wanted to know. I told you about all the characters. Remember last year when you used to make fun of the fact that he was perverted and that he's a monk and we would compare him to Paul Parsons?" Sam asked.

"So you're that guy." Lia said, sounding thoughtful.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"You guys made fun of me?" Miroku asked.

"Only the fact that you're a monk and that you're perverted and that monks aren't even supposed to be married." Sam replied.

"What?!" Miroku yelled. How would he survive in this world?! Monks couldn't even get married?!

"Oh! And they can't have sex either." Lis added.

This was killing Miroku.

"Yeah. Nowadays, monks are supposed to be dressed in these dirty looking brown robes and live in a church where there are NO girls." Sam said.

This was tortue for Miroku.

"OK! I'm NOT a monk anymore." Miroku said.

"Right. You're a freshman at Caravel Academy." Sam said.

"A what?" Koga asked.

"There are different levels of learning at schools in the present." Sam started.

"You're freshmen, we're freshmen. It just means that you're in your first year of high school." Lia added.

"Eddie's a senior. Which means he's in 12th grade, the last year of high school." Sam added.

"So what level is freshmen?" Sango asked.

"9th." Sarah said.

"So we have to go through three more years of this place?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yep." Lia said.

Then the bell rang.

"Time to go." Sarah said.

"Right. Let's go to next class." Sam said as she grabbed her book bag and led everyone to Math class.

AN- THERE!!! A LONG chapter since I haven't updated this story in a while. Avdian, if you read this and don't like your description, sry, deal with it. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	13. Algebra 1

**Chapter 13:**

Everyone was out of the library now and heading to Algebra 1. The class where Sam would always catch up on her sleep.

Then everyone walked into the room and blinded.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked. He had to cover his eyes it was so bright in the room.

There were no desks. Just large WHITE tables. There were no posters hung on the walls, and they were WHITE. Then there were plastic chairs, and they were WHITE. And at the front of the classroom was a WHITE board.

"It's very bright in here." Sango said.

"Yeah. I guess Mr. Ashton took all his posters down to put up decorations." Sarah said.

"What decorations?" Kagome asked.

"Christmas is in two weeks." Sam said.

"What's Christmas?" Koga asked.

Just then, Sam and Sarah both hit their heads with their palms.

"How the hell do you not know what the hell Christmas is?!" Sam yelled.

"Easy on the language Sam." A boy said. He had brown eyes, which were covered by his glasses, almost black hair, and was a little taller than Sam (about 5 and a half feet).

"Hey Eric!" Sam exclaimed. "Come here! I want you to meet some new friends."

Then Eric walked over and stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized who it was.

"Yo-you're Inu-Inuyasha!" Eric almost yelled.

"GOD!!! Will people stop doing that?!" Inuyashayelled out of frustration.

"Calm down Inuyasha. People are just shocked that you're real now." Sarah said.

"But still!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who are you?" A man asked. He looked old. His head was basically blad and any hair he did have was greay and cut short, and surrounding a huge bald spot on top of his head. He had a thick mustache that was also grey and always wore kakhis and a collared shirt with a pocket on the chest that he always kept some mechanical pencils in.

"Hello Mr. Ashton. These are my friends from St. Marks. They transfered here today." Sam replied.

"OK. Well, just take a seat anywhere you want. We're just starting a new unit today." Mr. Ashton said, then walked back to his class and waited for the rest of the class to get to class.

"I don't remember him from the last time I was here." Hiten said.

"That's because Mr. Markson got fired and was replaced by him." Sam said while pointing to Mr. Ashton.

"What did he mean when he said that we were starting a new unit?" Miroku asked.

"A new chapter in our books for this class." Sarah said.

"Well, why don't we sit down and we can fill you in on everything at this school." Sam suggested. "Mr. Ashton might as well give us a free period everytime we come here."

"OK." Eric said as he pulled out two chairs for Sarah and Sam.

"Thanks Eric." Sarah said.

"No problem." He said before sitting down across from Sam.

Then Sam went into her backpack. "Now where did I put that?" She mumbled to herself.

"What are you looking for?" Koga asked as he sat down next to her.

"This!" Sam exclaimed as she slammed a yearbook down on the table.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"It's called a year book. It has pictures of everyone at thihs school in it." Eric replied.

"I thought we should tell you who's good to hang with and who's not before we get to lunch." Sam said. Then she started turning the pages until she landed on the pictures of everyone who was now in 9th grade.

"Not all these people are still anymore though." Sarah said.

"And there are some new people here this year too." Eric added.

"I know, but there are still plenty of people in here that we can show them. I mean, there's still over half of the people on this page at this school." Sam replied.

"Good point." Sarah said.

"OK." Sam said as she turned the book so everyone could see. Then she pointed to each person and told them about them.

"OK. This is Amanda Johnston. You don't want to be around her at all. She's just so stuck up and not really nice to anyone who's not in her posse." Sam said.

"Her what?" Koga asked.

"Her posse. A group of people who hang out with her." Sarah explained. Then she pointed to someone. "This is Ann Marrie Long. Don't go around her either."

"Why not?" Kagome asked. "She doesn't look that mean, she actually looks really sweet." Kagome said.

"Key word there is looks." Eric stated.

"We gave her the nickname 'Bitch-Fish-Face' 'cause she acts like a bitch all the time." Sam said.

"OK. And this is Tom Hicken. Don't want to hang with him or his group. But Miroku might get along with them." Sam said.

"Why would I get along with him and his group?" Miroku asked.

"Because they're all perverts too."Eric said.

Then everyone bursted out laughing except for Eric and Miroku.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Eric said.

"Well, you made us laugh that time." Sarah said.

"OK. I think we showed them enough of the bad guys." Eric said.

"No we haven't. There's still plenty. Like Alex Peterson. He won't stop talking." Sarah said, and just then Alex walked into the classroom. He was a fat, black (not being racist, just letting you know, I am not racist) boy. He would never shut up in class either.

AN- Like when our teacher told us to be quiet and we won't get any homework and Alex told everyone to be quiet but then turned around and started talking to someone else in the classroom.

Then Alex walked past them, obviously didn't hear them talking about him.

"He's always complain about Vienna Spadiccini not being quiet and how dumb she is. But she really isn't that stupid and talks a lot less than she does." Sarah said.

"I know!" Sam exclaimed.

"Who's Vienna Spadic- whatever!" Koga asked.

Then Eric found her picture in the pointed to it. She was a blonde, curly hair, blue eyes, and tan. "This is her. She's actually really nice once you get to know her."

"True." Sarah said.

Then she pointed to a picture of a guy. "This is Matt Vanderzee. Two words to describe him: Popular, and annoying." Sarah said.

"I know. I was surprised he didn't come bug us in the library today!" Sam exclaimed.

"Mrs. Bedle probably got sick of him and kicked him out." Eric said.

"No, I don't think he was even at homeroom this morning." Sam said. "I hope he's OK."

"Yeah, he's out sick a lot." Sarah said.

"Why is he out so much?" Hiten asked.

"He has Epilepsy." Sam replied.

"He does?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. The whole 9th grade knows this!" Sam exclaimed.

The rest of the class went on, and Sam, Sarah, and Eric showed the Inu gang everyone else that they should avoid and who was good to hang out with. And then the class ended.

"Where do we go now?" Koga asked Sam.

Then Sam could hear Koga's stomach growl.

She giggled and Koga blushed a little. "Lunch." She laughed. Then she looked Koga in the eyes. "You're blushing." She said.

Then Eric walked up behind Sam.

"Eric, do you have first lunch?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Eric replied.

"Then walk with us." Sam said as she hooked her arms with one of Sarah's and one of Eric's.

"Ready?" Eric asked.

Sam and Sarahnodded.

"We're off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Sam and Sarah and Eric sang as they skinpped down the hall to the cafeteria. Followed by the very confised Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Hiten.

"I guess we follow them?" Miroku asked.

"I think we should. Especially if it means getting some food." Inuyasha replied, and they followed the three skipping freshmen to the cafeteria (not skipping though).

AN- There's another chappie. And in case anyone didn't notice or I didn't say it earlier, this story is based on a basic school day for me. So........ Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	14. A couple?

**Chapter 14:**

Everyone soon got to the cafeteria.

"What do we do now?" Koga asked, looking at Sam.

"We eat!" Sam exclaimed.

"What do we eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"Food..." Sam said.

"O....K.... Where the heck is the food?" Inuyasha asked.

"We have to buy it first." Sarah said while pointing to the lunch line, which was pretty short compared to what it usually was.

"Oh! Then we have to go back to math." Eric said.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"'Cause we he it long. We don't have early lunch today." Eric replied.

"But, we're at first lunch." Sam said as she thought about this for a minute. Then she got it. "Oh yeah! Their giving us lunch this early because of the tree trim!"

"Yeah...." Eric said sarcastically.

"Whatever! Let's just go get lunch!" Sarah yelled.

"I'll get a table." Sam said.

"OK. Do you want me to get you anything?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. Umm..." Sam looked at the menu. "Can you get me a bag of chips and a Philly Cheese Steak?" Sam asked as she handd Eric some money.

"Sure. Be right back." Eric said as he followed everyone to the lunch line.

"Why aren't you going up with them?" Koga asked.

"'Cause I get the table usually and wait for them to get back, just so no one takes our table." Sam replied. "And you should go up with them if you're as hungy as it sounded back there."

"Sarah said she would get me something." Koga said as he sat down.

Then Sam saw a boy walking towards her. He had vey, very short hair, so short you really couldn't tell what color it was, but he wasn't bald. He was so pale that sometimes he looked sick, and he wore glasses. He was thiner than anyone Sam knew too.

"Oh god..." Sam sighed. Then she looked up at the ceiling. "Just one day is all I ask! One god damn day!"

"What's wrong?" Koga asked.

"That." Was all Sam said as she pointed to the boy who was heading for her.

But then the boy put his lunch box down next to Sam.

_Shit! _Sam thought.

"Hey Sam!" The boy exclaimed.

"Hey Mike." Sam moaned, not sounding to good.

"Are you OK?" Mike asked as he went to sit down next to her. But then Eric reached between them and gave Sam her cheese steak and chips.

"Here you go Sam." Eric said. Then he leaned towards Sam's ear and whispered, "Help?"

Then Sam mouthed out the words "Please."to Eric.

Then Eric sat down between Mike and Sam.

"Hey Mike!" Eric exclaimed.

"Hey Eric." Mike replied.

"Hey Mike? Umm... We kinda got a lot of people sitting here today. All the seats are saved. Sorry." Sam said, trying to get Mike to go away.

"OK. I'll just be sitting over there with Trevor." Mke said as he walked away.

Then Mike was gone.

"Thank you Eric!" Sam exclaimed, sounding like she had just been given a millions dollars or something. "You're a life saver." She said as she hugged Eric.

"You're gonna have to stop avoiding him and tell him at some point." Eric told her.

"Yeah, but it's just... Everytime I go to tell him, this knot of guilt forms in my stomach and I just can't do it." Sam replied.

"Who was he?" Koga asked.

"Mike Rabian. Another boy to stay away from, especially if you're a friend of mine." Sam replied. Ten she let out a long sigh as she stared at her philly cheese steak.

"He's liked her ever since 6th grade. And has been bugging her to go out with him ever since." Eric said. Then he looked at Sam. "But it's your fault he likes you."

Sam was just about to take a bite out of her cheese steak when she froze and looked at Eric with an evil glare. "Who is it my fault?" She asked, sounding a bit scary.

"You're the one who asked him out." Eric replied.

"IT WAS A DARE!!!" Sam yelled. "And I've never turned down a dare!"

"You should have turned down this one." Eric replied.

"Never." She said as she took a bite out of her cheese steak. Then a new face showed up. It was a girl Sam's age. She always wore black. Baggy pants, black t-shirt, long hair that looked kinda brown and kinda red. She sat down and across from Sam.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed. Then she looked at Koga. "Who's the new meat?"

"Hey Andy." Sam said. "This is Koga. I brought him to life from the Inuyasha show." Sam replied, concentrating on her fod too much to even look at anyone.

"You brought them to life?!" Andy almost yelled.

"Shh.... Do you want the whole school to know?!" Sam whispered, not concentrating on her cheese steak anymore.

"Sorry." Andy said.

Then Sarah and the rest of the gang came back and sat down.

"Hey Andy!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Hey Sarah!" Andy replied.

"Where's Lia?" Sam asked.

"She's coming." Andy replied.

Then Andy looked at Sam. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sam asked.

"'Cause you only stare off into space when you're trying to figure something out or when something's wrong." Andy replied.

"Nothing's wrong." Sam said.

"Mmmhmm." Andy said. "Did Mika bug you again?" Andy asked.

"Yes he did." Eric answered for Sam.

"Why don't you just tell him off Sam." Andy asked.

"I think you guys would make a cute couple." Sarah said. "Why won't you just go out with him and get it over with?"

"Would you go out with him?" Sam asked.

"Eww! No!" Sarah yelled.

"See my point?" Sam asked.

"Whatever." Sarah said.

"If you can't tell him off, then why not get another boyfriend?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll do it!" Miroku exclaimed.

"NO!" Sam, Sarah, Andy,and Eric all yelled at once.

"Plus, you're supposed to be with Sango." Sarah said. "SO QUIT ASKING OTHER GIRLS TO BARE YOUR CHILD!!!!!"

Miroku was scared now.

"Hey guys!" Lia exclaimed.

"Hey Lia." Sam replied.

"What's up with you guys?" Lia asked, noticing that Eric, Sam, Sarah, and Andy all seemed to be thinking.

"Who would be a good boyfriend for Sam?" Sarah asked.

"Mike Rabian. Who else?" Lia replied.

"NO!!!" Sam yelled.

"She needs someone to be her boyfriend so Mike won't be able to ask her out." Andy said.

Lia sat down next to Eric and started to brain storm too.

"I have an idea." Kagome said.

Everyone looked at Kagome.

"Well, you can't think of anyone to be your boyfriend right?" Kagome asked.

"Right." Sam said.

"Well you and Eric seem pretty close. What if you only 'pretended' to be a couple?" Kagome suggested.

"That could work." Eric said.

"But not really be a couple. Just pretend to get Mike off my back." Sam said.

"Right." Kagome replied.

Koga didn't seem too happy about the idea. But didn't say anything.

"It's perfect! You can get rid of Mike and still be single!" Lia exclaimed.

"OK." Sam said as she looked at Eric.

"Now! Start acting like a couple!" Lia yelled.

"Huh?" Eric and Sam asked.

"You're supposed to be pretending, now kiss or something!" Lia yelled.

"WHAT?!" Eric and Sam yelled.

"It's just pretend. They don't need to go that far." Sango said.

Lia just got a pouty face.

"No Lia." Sam said.

"Fine." Lia whined. She had been waiting for Sam and Eric to get together since she thought they would make a cute couple.

"All you guys have to do is hold hands and spend a lot of time together." Sarah said.

"Every class you have together, sit next to each other when possible." Andy said.

"Hold hands while walking in the hallway." Kagome said.

"And Eric! Offer to carry Sam's books and stuff like that!" Lia said.

Then the bell rang.

Koga didn't seem too happy about the whole plan. He had just started to warm up to Sam too. Maybe he could win he over?

AN- Well, there's another chappie. And Eric! I know you're reading this, but don't get any ideas! It was just a plan! There always has to be love rivals! So don't get any ideas! Besides, one of my friends suggested doing it and I thought it jusy might work. So.......... Everyone! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	15. Back to the Hell Hole of Math

**Chapter 15:**

Everyone had to go back to Algebra (except Andy andLia 'causeLia had biology then and Andy had Geometry).

"OK. Start holding hands!" Sarah exclaimed. "Eric, carry Sam's books!"

"How about we just hold hands for now?" Sam suggested as she reached her hand out to Eric.

Eric took her hand and they started walking down the hall together. But then Koga walked up next to Sam.

"I could take your books for you." Koga said.

"I got them Koga. Thanks anyway though." Sam replied. And everyone continued on their way back to Algebra (AKA: the hell hole of math).

Once they got back to the classroom, Eric as always, pulled out a chair for Sam and Sarah. Hiten sat next to Sarah, being forced to because Sarah made him (she's very attached). And then Koga sat next to Sam on the opposite side of Eric.

"OK. You guys need to act like a couple now. Especialy since Mike is in this class." Sarah said while pointing her thumb at the table in the back of the classroom where Mike was sitting.

"Start mingling." Kagome said.

"Start what?" Sam asked.

"Mingling is just talking and getting to know each other." Eric said.

"They need to flirt." Sarah said.

Sam shot a death glare at Sarah. She really didn't like flirting (at least not on purpose). She was pretty good at it, but that was only when she didn't know what the heck she was doing until after she finished her little flirt. Making her little problems even worse.

Inuyasha and Miroku and Hiten only looked at the girls in confusion.

_What the hell goes on in girl's heads? _Inuyasha thought.

Koga was the only one who didn't look confused, instead, he looked pretty jealous.

"You OK Koga?" Sam asked.

Then Koga was snapped back to reality and looked at Sam. "Yeah." Koga sighed.

_Why do I feel jealous? I love Kagome. Even if she likes that mutt, SHE'S my woman. NOT Sam. _Koga thought as he looked at Kagome and kept telling himself that Kagome was his woman, not Sam over and over and over again. But after a few minutes, his little remedy proved failure.

Then Mr. Ashton walked to the front of the board.

"OK class!" He exclaimed with a smile. "Since I gave the whole first half of class as a free period, let's get to work. Turn to page 306 in your text books." Mr. Ashton told everyone, which most people in the class got up to ask Mr. Ashton if they could go to their lockers to get their text books. And Mr. Ashton would always say no and take points off of their participation grade.

"What are text books?" Sango asked.

"These." Sarah said as she held up her's.

"We'll have to share our books with everyone." Sam said. "Eric, share with Koga, Sango, and Miroku.I can share with Inuyasha and Kagome. And Sarah, you can share with Hiten."

"Or why don't you and Eric share, and we'll share these two books between ourselves?" Kagome said.

"She's right. You guys are supposed to be acting like a couple." Sarah said.

"Whatever." Sam said as she handed her book to everyone. "Then I guess you'll be helping everyone at once?" Sam asked sarcastically, letting Sarah know what she was getting into.

"You can help me help them. With us two math whizes, how can we stear them wrong?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"I can help some of you guys too. I'm was taking math before Sam brought us here." Kagome said.

"That works too." Sam said.

"Umm... New kids!" Mr. Ashton exclaimed, not able to remember anyone's name. "There are some extra text books that you can use if you need them." Mr. Ashton said while pointing to a shelf that was behind Sam.

Sam immediately reached over and handed out four text books to everyone. Which was all the books that were on the shelf, making only two people needing to share on text book now.

"There. And you guys can still share your text book." Sarah said as she opened her book.

"Hardy har har." Sam said as Ericopened the text book. Then she went into her book bag.

"What are you doing now?" Eric asked.

Then he saw that Sam had a CD player and headphones (the type that are hard to see 'cause they just stick in your ears and don't have the headband thingy to hold them to your ears).

"Hmm?" Sam asked.

"Sam..." Eric said. "You know your not supposed to wear headphones during classes." Eric said as he pulled the headphones off of Sam's ears.

"It's not like all this stuff is new to me. I know all of it." Sam replied.

"How do you know all of it?" Miroku asked.

"My parents hireda tutor for me over the summer. I could have even skipped this class if I wanted to." Sam explained.

"Then why are you taking it?" Sarah asked.

"Easy A's girl." Sam replied. "Plus, do you think I'm in that much of a rush to get to geometry with Mr. Shneck?"

"Excuse me!" Mr. Ashton yelled at the table where Sam and everyone sat.

Everyone looked up to the board to see Mr. Ashton with an unsolved problem on the board and a marker in hand.

"Sam. Since you seem to understand this enough to listen to music instead of liatne to the lesson, maybe you can show us how this is done?" Mr. Ashton said.

"Why don't I just teach the lesson while I'm at it?" Sam asked as she went up to the board.

"Ooooohhhhhhhh." All the immature boys yelled.

"That's enough." Mr. Ashton told them. Then he turned to Sam. "If you think you can, have at." Mr. Ashton said as he handed Sam the marker.

"Will do." She said as she went up to the marker.

Mr. Ashton went and sat behind his desk and watched.

"This should be good." Robert Valentine said to Alex Peterson.

Sam heard Robert and looked at him. "Robert. Since you seem to be talkative, why don't you tell me how this is done? Especially since you were 'supposedly' paying attention to Mr. Ashton." Sam said.

"The problem wasn't that easy for someone who never paid attention or did his homework, so Sam decided to pick on Robert.

"How do I solve this?" She asked him.

"You solve it..." Robert said.

The whole class started to laugh.

"Very funny..." Sam said, then she solve the whole problem.

(the problem was A (2,6) B(5,1) What is the slope?) (Basic Algebra problem)

Sam solved the problem in less than a minute.

"Whoa..." Inuyasha said. He didn't even understand multiplication, let alone what he was supposed to do here.

"You see, for A 2 equals x1 and 6 equals y1. Then for B 5 equals x2 and 1 equals y2. The equation is y2 over x2minus y1 over x1. Which means the answer is negative five over 3." Sam explained before putting the marker down and walking back to her seat, leaving the class shocked.

Mr. Ashton didn't even explain how to do the problem and she was a whiz at it.

_Damn! _Everyone thought.

"Mr. Ashton, can I go back to listening my music?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Mr. Ashton said, not sounding like he was paying any attention to her. He was too bust checking over the problem.

Then Sam took her headphones back from Eric. "Thankyou." She told Eric as she kissed him on the cheek, while Mike was looking, and put the headphones back on, listening to Simple Plan (AN- that;s my fave band) for the rest of the class.

AN- There's another chappie! Just wait for the next chapter. Everyone is going to the tree trim! Hehehehehe. Our school has a tree trim every year, and we just had it on Monday, giving me an idea. I was actually thinking of doing something that had to do with Halloween for this story, but then I thought, maybe x-mas would be better, since it's right around the corner and all. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	16. Tree Trim Part I

**Chapter 16:**

Math was over! Everyone was out of the hell hole of math in seconds. Some people still shocked that Sam solved the problem too.

"Now where to?" Hiten asked.

"Tree Trim!" Lia exclaimed as she ran up behind Sam and poked her sides, making Sam jumped and make a squeaky sound.

"What was THAT?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do that. Like when you drop something, you usually gasp, right?" Sam asked.

"No." Inuyasha replied. "But I get it."

"Right. Well, instead of gasping, I squeak." Sam said.

"O........K........." Inuyasha said.

"Wait! What's Tree Trim?" Koga asked.

"It's just a thing we have to go to. It's uaually a lot of fun." Sam said.

"Except for last year." Eric said.

"What was wrong with last year?" Sango asked.

"Nothing!" Sam yelled. "I had fun."

"Well you're always doing something for the tree trim, not sitting in a bleachers like the rest of us." Sarah said.

"Yeah." Sam said. "But that's because I volenteer to do something. You never do." Sam said.

"What do you do for the tree trim?" Kagome asked.

"I help get ready for it sometimes. Other times a play a part in a skit. I never know what they want me to do until I get there." Sam replied.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sit. Relax. Have fun!" Sam exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say." Lia said.

"Sure thing Tree." Sam said as she put her arm around Lia's neck.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"She's a tree for the tree trim." Sarah replied.

"It's a game." Eric explained. "They'll probably need more volenteers for that if you want to get out fo sitting in the bleachers?" He suggested.

"What do we have to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have to put on a green T-shirt and stand still with your arms spread out while little kids put decoration all over you." Lia said.

"I could sign you guys up. It will give you something to do." Sam suggested.

"Sure!" Kagome exclaimed. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha. Do it with me."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

"What about you Koga?" Sam asked while looking at Koga.

Koga only shrugged. "OK." He said.

"Hiten?" Sam asked.

"No!" Sarah yelled as she grabbed hold of Hiten's arm.

Hiten only looked at her, trying to get his arm from her grasp, but failing. Sarah just wouldn't let go.

"I take that as a no you won't be going because Sarah won't let go of your arm." Sam stated. Then she started walking to the big gym.

Once they got there, Sarah led Inuyasha up to the top of the bleachers, where everything would be visible from. Miroku and Sango followed them and sat next to each other, but on the row in front of Sarah and Hiten.

Sam took everyone else to where Bradey (the class president) was.

"Hey Bradey!" Sam exclaimed.

Bradey was the same height as Sam. She had blonde hair and was usually seen where some sort of a jersey. She had blue eyes, which were covered with glasses when she wasn't wearing her contacts, and had tan skin.

"Hey Sam!" Bradey exclaimed. Then she saw everyone following Sam. "Hey Eric!" Bradey exclaimed. "You and Sam can go back there and get ready."

"Hey Bradey. Do you need anymore people to be trees for the freshman game?" Sam asked. "I heard you were short on volenteers."

"Yeah. Why?" Bradey asked.

"I got you some more trees." Sam said while pointing to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga.

"OK. Who are they?" Bradey asked.

"They're my friends from St. Marks. They just transfered here." Sam told Bradey.

"Cool." Bradey said, then turned to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga. "So do you guys like Caravel so far?" She asked.

"It's OK." Kagome said.

"It's torture." Inuyasha said.

Bradey and Sam laughed at that. "Yep. But that's what most people think about any school." Bradey said. "You guys can go back and get ready. Just ask Vienna for a green t-shirt."

"Thanks Bradey." Sam said as she walked by.

"No problem Sam." She said as she patted Sam on the back.

Everyone followed Sam behind stage, where they would get ready for the tree trim.

"Sam!" Someone yelled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Come here for make-up!" The person yelled.

"Coming!" Sam yelled.

Then she turned to everyone. "Just wait here. I'll ask Vienna to get you your t-shirts. Just put them on over your shirt that you have on now." but then she noticed that Koga was wearing a button down collared shirt. "Umm... Koga? You're gonna have to take this shirt off when Vienna give you the t-shirt. OK?"

Koga nodded, then Sam walked off.

"Vienna!" Sam yelled.

"Hmm?" Vienna asked.

"Bradey needs you to get three green t-shirt for the new kids over there!" Sam yelled to Vienna.

"Go it!" Vienna yelled back as she grabbed three dark green t-shirts and walked over to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga.

Then she saw Inuyasha's dog ears.

"Are those real?" She asked while pointing to Inuyasha's ears.

Then she saw them twitch. "Oh my god!" She yelled.

Sam turned just beforethe make-up person put some make-up on her. Then she stood and walked over to where Vienna yelled while looking at Inuyasha.

"Vienna? You OK?" Sam asked.

Vienna only nodded, a shocked expression on her face.

"OK. Umm... This is my friend Inuyasha. You see, when he was born, those ears were some sort of birth defect that he got for some reason, and that's why he has them." Sam explained.

Vienna looked at her. "Really?" Vienna asked.

Then Vienna looked back at Inuyasha. "THOSE EARS ARE THE COOLEST!!!!" She yelled, making Inuyasha wince because she was so loud. "Can I touch them?" She asked as she reached up to touch them, but couldn't reach the ears.

"Sorry. I don't like people touching my ears." Inuyasha said.

"Oh. Sorry." Vienna said. "But they're still cool." Vienna said. Then she heard someone call her. So she turned and walked away.

"My ears are cool?" Inuyasha asked Sam.

"Well, you don't see many people with dog ears." Sam replied. "It's different and that's why it's cool." Sam said. "Plus, their so darn CUTE!" She said in a babying tone as she rubbed his ears. Then walked away before Inuyasha could do anything.

Everything was going great. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga were ready to be trees. Sam had explained to them that they had to stay still the whole time, mostly looking at Inuyasha while she explained this. And that's all they had to do. She told them that the kids would just hang stuff on their arms and throw a few things on them too. Like glitery things that Sam showed them. But they couldn't move.

Then it was time for the tree trim to start.

First, a senior studentcame out onto the gym floor with a microphone in hand.

"Can everyone please quiet down?" She asked into the microphone.

No one wnent quiet.

"CAN EVERYONE PLEASE QUIET DOWN?!" She yelled into the microphone this time.

Everyone was dead silent.

"Thankyou." The senior said. "Now. I want to welcome everyone to the 21st annual tree trim at Caravel Academy.

"Have all of had a good year so far?!" She yelled.

Everyone started to cheer, mostly the lower schoolers.

"OK. Well, I'm wanna introduce you all to Page and Mandy!" She yelled into the microphone as two more girls ran out wearing Santa hats and red t-shirts with pajama pants.

"Hello everyone!" Page yelled into the microphone.

"Have all of you been good for Christmas?" Mandy yelled into her microphone.

Everyone cheered, once again, mostly lower schooler and 5th and 6th graders.

"Is that all?" Mandy asked. "I asked has everyone been good this year?!"

More people cheered, but almost none of the highschoolers.

"Hey Mandy! Speaking of Christmas, I've heard that there's a senior who doesn't believe in Santa!" Page said into the microphone.

You could hear all the lower schoolers gasping.

Sarah was up in the bleachers and fake gasped. "Oh no. Someone doesn't believe in Santa." She said sarcastically.

Hiten, Sango, and Miroku all looked at her confused.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Why are you doing that?" Miroku asked.

"And who's Santa?" Sango asked.

"And why do all those kids looked shocked?" Hiten asked.

"OK. 1, I was being sarcastic. 2, Santa is a guy who 'supposedly' goes around the whole world in one night, which would be Christmas Eve night, and gives presents to all the kids around the world. And 3, all those kids over there looked shocked because al of them like, idolize Santa." Sarah explained.

"Oh." Hiten said.

"Hey! Where's everyone else?" Sango asked.

"They'll be out there soon." Sarah replied.

"OK." Sango said then looked back down at the stage to where the two girls were still talking.

"I heard it was Megan Sculley." Page said into the microphone.

"Where is she?!" Mandy yelled.

"Has anyone seen Megan?" Page yelled.

Everyone knew who megan was. She was a pretty popular girl. So everyone pointed to the corner of the fym where Megan was standing.

"There she is!" Page yelled.

"Megan. Why don't you believe in Santa?" Mandy asked.

Then Megan took her microphone. "Please. Who believes in Santa anymore. There's no such thing." Megan said.

"Well, there's got to be some way we can get you to believe in Santa." Mandy said.

"There's no such thing as Santa and that all there is to it." Megan said

"Maybe a Christmas song sung by two of our own freshman will help?" Page asked.

"Yeah!" Mandy exclaimed. "Everyone give it up for Sam Sherlock and Eric Lentz!" Mandy yelled.

Then Sam and Eric went out onto the gym floor with there own microphones.

Everyone started to cheer. Sarah actually stood up and screamed while she clapped her hands. She always had a camera on hand, and Sam hand asked her to take a picture while she was out on the floor. Plus, she was doing a duet with Eric, it would make a perfect picture.

"I'll be right back." Sarah said as she went down to the bottom row to get a picture.

Then she saw Mike sitting there in the front row.

"Hey Sarah?" Mike asked.

"Hmm?" Sarah asked.

"Are Sam and Eric going out or something? They seem more like a couple now." Mike asked.

"Yeah. They've been going out for like, a week now." Sarah said as she focused the camera.

Then Sam and Eric started to sing.

Sam:

_No mountains too hight, for you to climb,_

_All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah_

_No river's to wide, for you to make it across_

_All yo have to do, is believe it when you pray_

Eric:

_And then you will see, the morning will come_

_And everyday will be bright as the sun_

_All of your fears, just cast them on me_

_I just want you to see..._

Eric and Sam:

_I'll be your could up in the sky_

_I'll be you shoulder when you cry_

_I'll hear your voices when you call me_

_I am your angel_

_And when all hope is gone, I'm hear_

_No matter how far you are or near_

_It makes no difference who you are_

_I am your angel_

_I'm your angel_

Eric:

_I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry_

_All you need is time, seek me and you shall find_

_You have everything and you're still lonely_

_It don't have to be this way, let me show you and better day_

Sam:

_And then you will see, the morning will come_

_And all of your days will be bright as the sun_

_So all of your fears, just cast them on me_

_How can I make you see..._

Eric and Sam:

_I'll be your could up in the sky_

_I'll be you shoulder when you cry_

_I'll hear your voices when you call me_

_I am your angel_

_And when all hope is gone, I'm hear_

_No matter how far you are or near_

_It makes no difference who you are_

_I am your angel_

_I'm your angel_

Eric:

_And when it's time to face the storm_

Sam:

_I'll be right by your side_

Eric:

_Grace will keep us safe and warm_

Sam and Eric:

_And I know we will survive_

Sam:

_And when it seems as if your end is drawing near_

_Don't you dare giveup the fight_

_Just put your trust beyond the sky..._

Eric and Sam:

_I'll be your could up in the sky_

_I'll be you shoulder when you cry_

_I'll hear your voices when you call me_

_I am your angel_

_And when all hope is gone, I'm hear_

_No matter how far you are or near_

_It makes no difference who you are_

_I am your angel_

_I'm your angel_

_I'll be your could up in the sky_

_I'll be you shoulder when you cry_

_I'll hear your voices when you call me_

_I am your angel_

_And when all hope is gone, I'm hear_

_No matter how far you are or near_

_It makes no difference who you are_

_I am your angel_

_I'm your angel_

Everyone cheered for Eric and Sam, and Sarah got a great picture, so she went back up to sit with Hiten.

Sam and Eric took a bow and stood there for a moment while everyone cheered.

ThenMandy and Page walked back out onto the gym floor and Eric and Sam gave their microphones back.

"Let's hear it for Sam Sherlock and Eric Lentz!" Page yelled.

Everyone continued to cheer while Sam and Eric went back stage.

AN- Well there's part 1 of the tree trim. What should I do next??? Hmm............ I'll get back to you on that ASAP. AndI made this chapter extra long for you guys. So be happy about it!!!!!!!!!!Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	17. Tree Trim Part II

**Chapter 17:**

The tree trim was just beginning.

Page and Mandy were on the floor once again talking into the microphones.

"How can you not believe in Santa Megan?" Mandy asked.

"Because it's stupid. There is no such thing as some fat dude who goes around the whole world in one night and gives presents to every kid in the world." Megan said.

"Then I guess we'll have to take you to the North Pole and show you." Page said.

"How are you going to do that?" Megan asked.

Then a man walked out. He was dressed up like a conductor. "All abord the Polar Express!"

"What?!" Megan yelled.

"Are you Megan?" The conductor asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Megan asked.

"You're coming on the Polar Express to see Santa." The conductor said.

Then a bunch of Seniors came through a set of double doors that led into the big gym, carrying pieces of cardboard that had windows painted on them, making it look kinda like a train.

"What is that supposed to be?" Hiten asked Sarah.

"I guess it's a supposed to be a train." Sarah said, not believing that the seniors were doing something like that.

"What's a train?" Miroku asked.

"It's umm...." Sarah couldn't think of how to explain it. "A umm... It's a way of transportation in the present." Sarah said.

"Now! On to Freshmanville!"Page yelled as the seniors walked across the gym and bakc out the double doors.

The Page and Mandy were left on the floor.

"Well, while we wait for the train to get to Freshmanville, why don't we sing a Christmas song?" Mandy asked.

"How about the Twelve Days of Christmas?" Page suggested.

"That's a great idea Page!" Mandy exclaimed.

Then Mandy and Page started the song as they walked over to where the 1st graders were sitting.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..." Mandy and Page started.

Then all the 1st graders stood up and yelled, "A partrigde in a pair tree!"

(AN- sry, can't spell.)

Then Mandy and Page sang, "On the secind day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."

THen all the second graders stood up. "Two turtle doves!"

Then Page and Mandy went back to 1st graders. "And a partridge in a pear tree!"

And so on and so forth. Each grade did a day.

But when Page and Mandy got to the 10th graders.

All was silent.

But the song went on, and everytime it came to the 10th graders, it was silent.

"Well, that was fun." Mandy said.

"And look!" Page exclaimed. "There's the Polar Express!"

Then a bunch of seniors came back through the double doors with their cheap train.

"First stop!" The conductor yelled. "Freshmanville!"

"Finally. I couldn't wait to get off that train." Megan said.

"Megan. Look around you. You still don't believe in Santa?" Page asked.

"Nope!" Megan said.

"Well, maybe a freshman game will help?" Mandy suggested. "Let's bring out the trees."

"That's you guys." Sam told Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga. "Now remember everything I told you."

"Right." Kagome said as she, Inuyasha, and Koga all walked out onto the gym floor with a few other kids.

"The name of the game is tree trim." Page said.

"We will play music, and while the music is playing, the kids need to decorate the person who is their tree." Mandy said.

"Once the music stops, yu need to stop decorating." Page said.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Mandy yelled.

Then music started to play, and the lower school kids started throwing decorations all over the freshmen who were supposed to be trees.

The freshmen who were trees, were dress in green t-shirts.

Inuyasha was standing still, just like Sam told him. But it was hard. These kids were throwing stuff all over him. He really want to just tear all the junk off. He was covered with string, sparkles, paper, and other junk. Inuyasha started to growl.

Koga didn't look like he was having much fun either. He wasn't a kid person. He just wasn't. So why was he doing this again?

Kagome, on the other hand,looked like she was having the time of her life. She loved kids. They were so much fun. She was also cover in sparkles, and little paper snowflakes that had a loop of string holding tied around them. Then there was a paper chain. It was around Kagome's neck and waist, all the way down to her feet.

Then the music stopped.

_Thank GOD! _Inuyasha and Koga both thought.

Then Page and Mandy came around looking at the freshmen.

"OK. Now to decide who the winner is, whoever gets the loudest applause wins." Page said.

Then Page and Mandy came to the first tree. It was Koga.

Everyone cheered.

Then Page and Mandy came to the second tree. It was Kagome.

Everyone cheered a little louder.

Then Mandy and Page came to the third and last tree. It was Inuyasha.

Everyone cheered the loudest.

"The winner is Room 203 and Inuyasha!" Many exclaimed.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He was the winner? Did he get anything?

Sarah was down at the bottom of the bleachers again. When was she ever gonna get to see a sight like this again? They wouldn't even do this on the show!

So Sarah took a few pictures of Iuyasha, Kagome, and Koga (mostly of Koga).

"And now we have a gift from the Freshman class." Page said.

"What's that Page?" Mandy asked.

"The freshmen have chosen someone from their grade to sing a Christmas song." Page said.

"Really? Who?" Mandy asked.

"Sam Sherlock! Please come back out here!" Page exclaimed.

"What?!" Sam yelled.

"I thought I was only singing 'I'm Your Angel?" Sam asked.

"You were chosen randomly to sing a Christmas song." Bradey said.

"But, I don't know what to sing!" Sam yelled. "I can't go out there unprepared."

"Sure you can. Just pick any song." Bradey said.

Now Sam had to think. Then she looked at Bradey. "OK. But I need you to get Sarah out of the audience and get Eric out there."

"Got-it." Bradey said.

"Thanks Bradey." Sam said as she walked out onto the gym floor. But while Sam was walking out onto the floor, she snapped her fingers, and a drum set, bass guitar, and electric guitar appeared on the stage in front of the tree.

Sarah came down from in the audience and Eric walked out on the gym floor to see what Sam was doing.

"OK guys. We're doing My Revolution on stage. Everythings there." Sam said.

"O.......K......." Eric said. "But won't someone get suspicious?"

"Just do it!" Sarah exclaimed. "How many chances are we gonna get to play on front of an audience?!"

"Then it's settled." Sam said. "Now let's get up there."

Sarah, Eric, and Sam all walked onto the stage then and went to their instruments. Eric went to the bass, Sam went to the electric guitar, and Sarah went to the drums. Then Sam set up her microphone.

"Hey everyone. Umm... I'm glad I was chosen to sing this song, and I hope you enjoy it."

Sam and Eric and Sarah started to play music as Sam started to sing.

_Learning to turn the outside inside out_

_Having the courage to find what life is all about_

_Loving so purely can surely melt a frozen heart_

_Knowing sometimes all over's the perfect place to start_

_Welcome to my revolution_

_Lucky you, lucky me_

_The way we were meant to be_

_This is my one resolution and I make it with no fear_

_To live, to love today_

_'Cause it'a a brand new year_

_Seeing the world through rose-colored eyes_

_Yeah, this is my one big chance and I'm gonna take it twice_

_With the past down below, I know love lifted me up here_

_So I'll take a breath, kiss the sky, toll the bell_

_'Cause it's a brand new year_

_Welcome to my revolution_

_Lucky you, lucky me_

_The way we were meant to be_

_This is my one resolution and I make it with no fear_

_To live, to love today_

_'Cause it'a a brand new year_

_Resilently reclaiming me_

_Refining my recovery_

_Untwist my fate, unlock the gate_

_Let's make a little noise_

_'Cause it's a brand new year_

_Oh, welcome to my revolution_

_Lucky you, lucky me_

_The way we were meant to be_

_This is my one resolution and I make it with no fear_

_To live, to love today_

_Welcome to my revolution_

_Lucky you, lucky me_

_The way we were meant to be_

_This is my one resolution and I make it with no fear_

_To live, to love today_

_'Cause it'a a brand new year_

Everyone cheered, especially the freshmen. Sam, Eric, and Sarah all took a bow and let everyone cheer for them.

AN- There's another part of the tree trim. And there's still more to it. So stay tuned. Hehehehe. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	18. Immortal?

**Chapter 18:**

Sam, Sarah, and Eric were finished their song.

Everyone was cheering for them as they went back behind stage.

"That was AWSOME!!!" Sarah yelled.

"Yeah. We should do that mor often." Eric added.

"We could." Sam said with a devilish smile.

"What are you smiling like that for?" Eric asked.

"You guys were great!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Thanks Kagome!" Sarah replied.

""Where did u guys learn to play like that?" Koga asked.

"Classes." Sam said.

"At this school, we learn how to play instruments when we do music in 4th grade." Sarah added.

"We had no choice." Eric added.

"This school is tuff isn't it?" Kagome asked.

"Not really." Sam said. "You get used to it."

"You really have a good voice Sam." Koga complimented, making Sam blush.

Sam looked down at the floor to keep everyone from seeing the bluh that swept over her.

"Thanks Koga." She managed to say.

"Sam! Sarah! Eric! We need some help with the cameras over here!" Eddie yelled.

"Coming!" Sam yelled.

"We'll be right back guys." Sarah said before following Sam and Eric over to where Eddie stood by the cameras.

"What the heck are those things?" Koga asked.

"They're cameras idiot." Inuyasha mumbled.

"And you know this how?" Koga asked.

"I've been to Kagome's time, which is just like this one." Inuyasha replied.

Then an argument started between Inuyasha and Koga while Kagome tried to pull them apart.

But there was someone lurking in the shadows behind the curtains.

It was watching everything. Not liking anything it saw, until it's eyes landed on Inuyasha and Kagome.

It's eyes squinted a bit, as if in anger. Then she slashed her hand around before Kagome let out a scream and fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Koga yelled as they both knelt next to her.

"Back off wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah right mutt-face!" Koga yelled back.

Then Sam, Sarah, Eric, and Eddie all ran up to Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She just screamed and fell." Inuyasha said.

A crowd started to gather around them.

Sam looked at Kagome. There was a huge cut on the back o her head.

"Someoen call 911!" Sam yelled.

Almost everyone at the school had a cell phone, and almost everyone pulled one out and asked for an ambulence.

Sam looked at Eric. "Go get Miroku, Sango, and Hiten and bring them back here." Sam ordered.

"Got it." Eric said, then ran off to get Sango, Miroku, and Hiten.

"Sarah. I need you to go get Nurse Mills." Sam told her.

"But she hates me." Sarah said.

"Just do it!" Sam yelled.

"Inuyasha. I need you to hold her head up while I get a few wet paper towels. Just put her head on your lap." Sam told Inuyasha.

"OK." Inuyasha said as he gentle rested Kagome's head on his lap.

"Koga. Come with me to get some wet paper towels." Sam said.

Koga gave a single nod and followed Sam to the bathroom. (yes Koga went into the girls bathroom with Sam to get the paper towels)

"Sam! An ambulence is on the way!" Vienna yelled.

"Thanks Vienna!" Sam yelled back as she and Koga ran back to Kagome.

"Hold her head up." Sam told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slightly lifted her head.

His lap was covered with blood.

Sam placed the wet paper towels on the back of Kagome's head.

"We need to put some pressure on it. She bleeding really bad." Sam said.

Then Miroku, Sango, Hiten, and Eric showed up.

"What happened to her?" Sango asked.

"She has a huge cut on the back of her head." Sam replied. Sam knew where the cut was from. And she knew who would do it and be able to with the way it was cut.

_But where is he? _Sam thought. _And why he want to come anywhere near me?_

Sam looked around the stage while holding the paper towels on Kagome's head. She could sense anotherimmortal in the area, and he was close.

On the gym floor Page and Mandy were giving an anouncement.

"Sorry everyone! But there has been an incident backstage, and I don't think we'll be able to continue with the tree trim." Page said into the microphone.

"If everyone could just head back to their classes then that would probably be best. We are now in F period. So please go to your F period classes. Thankyou and sorry about the inconvinience." Mandy said into her microphone.

Sam continued to look around the stage, until her eyes fell onto a figure that was hidden behind the curtains.

"Inuyasha. Hold the paper towels on the Kagome's head. I'll be right back." Sam said as she stood.

"Sam! Where are you going!?" Eric yelled.

"I'll be right back." Sam replied, looking so serious it wasn't funny. Then she walked away.

The figure noticed this and slipped away, going out of the exit door.

Sam followed it out of the door.

But there was nothing. Nothing at all. Just a clear parking lot that was filled with cars.

_Damnit! _Sarah thought. She couldn't senseit anymore. _Where did he go? _

Then she heard the ambulence coming and ran back inside to help with Kagome.

The figure was hiding on top of the roof, looking down as Sam ran inside.

"In time Samantha. In time." The figure said.

AN- I luv the suspence! Now, who is this figure? And what is it? Sry. Just watch the movie Underworld and got an idea. But for those of you who have seen Underworld, don't start guessing, 'cause my idea is related to Underworld in only the slightest bit. So....... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	19. Going to the hospital

**Chapter 19:**

Inuyasha and Koga were in the ambulence with Kagome. Sarah had gone with them. Sam made her since she was afraid of leaving Inuyasha and Koga together in the ambulence with Kagome unconscious.

Sam was in her car with Sango and Miroku in the back seat anf Hiten in the passenger seat. Eddie had offered to drive Miroku and let Sam take Hiten and Sango. But Sam said that it would probably be better if Miroku went with her, remember the times that Eddie Instant Messaged her, telling her about the things he thought about that involved him, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga. And it really grossed Sam out to think of those things too. So Sam asked Eddie to drive Eric to the hospital instead.

Then they were at the hospital.

Sam ran out of her car and rushed over the ambulence.

Koga and Inuyasha seemed to be listening to Sarah pretty well. They weren't fighting, and Koga wasn't being overprotective of Kagome. It really surprised Sam.

Then Sarah walked out of the ambulence, followed by Koga and Inuyasha.

"What did you do to them?" Sam asked.

"I threatened them." Sarah replied.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I told them that if they didn't behave then I would send them home with Eddie." Sarah luaghed.

"Well, whatever works!" Sam laughed.

"Can we go inside now?" Inuyasha asked, sounding pretty impatient.

"Sure." Sam replied.

"Hey! Wait up everyone!" Eric yelled as he and Eddie ran up to the gang.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.

"Traffic." Eddie replied.

"You?! Traffic?!" Sam laughed. "What happened to loving to go over 100mph on the highway?" Sam asked.

"Cops Sam. Cops." Eddie replied.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Sam replied.

"Hey!" Eric exclaimed. "Do you wanna visit your mom while we're here Sam?" Eric asked.

"Sure." Sam exclaimed. She loved to see her mom at the hospital. Especialy since it usually meant free food. And the cafeteria food at the Christiana Hospital was usually pretty good.

"Let's go!" Koga yelled, really sounding impatient.

"Hold your horses!" Sarah yelled.

"It's not like you guys are gonna get to see her right away." Eric said.

"They'll make you wait until she wakes up before anyone can visit." Eddie said.

"Right. So just be patient. No matter how hard it is for you guys." Sam said.

"How long do you think it will take?" Sango asked.

"Not long. Just an hour maybe." Sam told her. "But she'll be fine. Don't worry." Sam reassured Sango, knowing how close she and Kagome were.

"Thankyou." Sango replied.

"No problem." Sam said. "Now let's go in there and wait for Kagome to come out." Sam told them as she took them all into the emergency waiting area.

AN- Sry this chapter was so short. But there's going to be alot of waiting for the next chapter or two. So you guys will have to be patient just like Inuyasha and Koga. Hehehehehehe. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	20. Powers?

**Chapter 20:**

It had only been 15 minutes, and Sam and Sarah were having the hardest time trying to keep Koga and Inuyasha calm.

"Koga! Inuyasha!" Sam yelled through gritted teeth. "Will you please just SIT DOWN!!!" Sam would have used her powers to calm them, but they were in public, and not even her parents knew about her being a witch. And there were other people in the waiting area. She just couldn't use her powers.

"Where's Kagome?!" Koga yelled.

"Is she OK?!" Inuyasha yelled.

The doctor had come out of the emergency room. Inuyasha and Koga were fighting against Sarah and Sam to get to him. But the girls wouldn't them for fear of the news being bad and them tearing the doctor limb from limb.

Eric and Eddie were talking to the doctor while Sango, Miroku, and Hiten all sat and waited for the boys to finish talking to the doctor.

Then Sam looked at Sarah.

"This is really getting old." Sarah told Sam.

"Should we?" Sam asked.

Sarah then got a mischievious look on her face. And then nodded at Sam, and Sam got a evil grin on her face.

Then the girls turned to look at the guys. Sam looking into Koga's eyes, and Sarah looking into Inuyasha.

Then the girls both kissed the guys lightly at the same time.

Inuyasha and Koga were shocked. Their eyes were wide and staring at the girls. Then they felt a pain in between their legs and collapsing to the floor. Shocked, and in pain.

"Well, now they're calm." Sarah commented, trying not to laugh.

Sam couldn't help it. She just kept laughing.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah! First you kiss us and then you kick us in between the legs! What's up with that?!" Koga yelled.

Then finished laughing before kneeling in front of Koga. Then she gentley placed her hand on his forehead. "We had no choice. You wouldn't calm down. But if you had just sat down like I told you, you wouldn't have been hurt like that." Sam said as she stroked the hair away from Koga's face.

Koga didn't pull away. He only thought about how beautiful she was while she was looking down at him then. He loved how strong she usually was. And he found himself lost in his thoughts.

Then Eric walked over with the good or bad news.

"The doctor said she'll be fine and that they gave Kagome some stitches." Eric told them. "She's asleep now so we won't get to see her until tommorrw."

"That's great!" Sam exclaimed.

"No it's NOT!!" Inuyasha yelled. "I need to see her NOW!!!"

"Inuyasha." Sam said sternly while glaring at Inuyasha. "You will get to see her tomorrow. No sooner, no later." sam told him.

"I can't wait that long!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Stop yelling." Sarah told Inuyasha.

"I need to see Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up and tried to push past everyone, but was stopped when he hit something and was stopped. Then he fell back on his butt and glared at Sam. "Sam!" He yelled, knowing it was her.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You put up a damn barrier so I couldn't get past you didn't you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No I didn't." Sam said. "I didn't do anything." Sam said. Then she tried to walk past Inuyasha towards the emergency room, where Kagome was. But she couldn't get through either. That's when she knew that he was back.

_But why is he doing this? _Sam thought. She looked around. She could sense him now. But she couldn't see him either. _Why is he keeping us from Kagome? _Sam thought.

Then Sam looked back at her friends. "I'll be back!" She exclaimed as she ran out the exit of the hospital and was outside.

Inuyasha and Koga tried to follow her, but couldn't get through thebarrier.

Sam was outside of the hospital now. She was looking at all the windows. Everything looked normal... except for one window. It was glowing. Sam looked at it for a minute before running to the walls of the hospital. Then she swayed her hands around until she was floating up to the window. And inside she saw...

"There he is." She said.

Sam could see Kagome in her bed, and a glow surrounding a boy and Kagome. That's when Sam broke the window.

Glass shattered everywhere as she jumped in and looked the boy in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked him.

The boy was silent. His hair was blonde and long enough to flow in the breeze. His eyes were sky blue, and his facial features were almost perfect. And he attracted most girls. The only problem was, that he was evil. He was wearing al black. Black pants and a black long sleeved turtle neck. And he was wearing a large, black cloak

"I am here to take this girl's powers." The boy said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I cannot tell you that." The boy said with a smirk, then he dashed past Sam using his powers to go faster than a normal person could and went out the window.

_What do you want with her? _Sam thought as she looked at Kagome.

AN- There's another chapter! Hope you liked it! Now, here's the tricky part. What does the boy want with Kagome? I mean, we know he wants her powers, but why? And there's another question. What's his name? I have this all planned out, so don't start guessing away on me. Hehehehehehe. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	21. MOMMY! 'couldn't think of a differ name'

**Chapter 21:**

Now Sam wasn't about to leave Kagome alone at the hospital. She had to stay the night.

_But would it be a good idea to let Inuyasha stay? _Sam thought. _Might be. It'll keep him happy, and I'm sure Kagome will be thrilled if he's the first thing she wakes up to. _Sam smiled as she thought this. _But what am I gonna do with Koga then? He'll be furious of I let Inuyasha stay and not him. Hmm...._

_I guess I'll just see if everyone can stay. I'll just make everyone but Inuyasha stay in the waiting room. _Sam thought. _And I'll stay in here too, just on case he comes back. _

Then Sam ran out of the window and jumped, hitting the ground on her feet. Then she rushed into the waiting room of the emergency area to find Eric, Sarah, and Eddie all fighting to keep Inuyasha and Koga back, since the barrier went down after **he** left.

So Sam walked over to them. There were no people in the waiting area now. It was too late so everyone had gone home to leave their loved ones to rest, so she used her powers on Inuyasha and Koga.

Then Inuyasha and Koga were both froze. They couldn't move.

"What's going on?!" Koga yelled.

"You won't behave, I won't let you move." Sam replied as she walked up to everyone.

"Thank God." Eddie said as he let out a sigh of releif.

"Why don't you stop thanking God and start thanking me?" Sam asked.

"Sorry. Thanks Sam." Eddie corrected himself.

"You're welcome." Sam replied, then she walked up to Inuyasha. She waved her hands before she said anything, and Koga suddenly went deaf. Then Sam leaned close to Inuyasha's ear. "I can let you stay with Kagome for the night. She can't be left alone in here. So I'll take you to her if you promise to behave and follow me." Sam whispered in Inuyasha's ears.

Koga tried to hear what Sam was saying, but couldn't. Sam's powers were working on him.

Then Sam waved her hand so Inuyasha and Koga were free of her powers. Then she walked over to the counter where a nurse was working.

"Excuse me." Sam said.

"Hello Sam." The nurse exclaimed.

"Hi Ms. Mane. How are you?" Sam asked.

"Tired. Thank god my shift os almost over. But what can I do for you?" Ms. Mane asked. She was a young looking woman. Looked to be in her early twenties. Her hair was red, and her eyes were a beautiful green. She didn't wear too much make-up, but enough for her to look good. And she was very friendly.

"Well, I need two favor. One, could you page my mom here? I have some friends and was wondering if she could take them over to the employee's area over in the CVICU. I really can't let them go without someone watching them. And the other is, after they leave, if I can go back to stay with one of my friends. She was hit in the back of the head and needed stitches, and the doctor said she just needed to rest, but I'm just worried about her and thought I should be there in case she wakes up so she won;t be worried." Sam explained. "And I have her boyfriend with me and he's so worried about her. ANd he wanted to know if he could just stay with her too."

"Sam. You know visiting hours are over." Ms. Mane said. "But I think we can sneak back there. What's your friend's name?"

"Kagome Higurashi." Sam replied.

"OK. I'll page your mom, and then we can go back and see how your friend is doing." Ms. Mane said.

"Thanks Ms. Mane. You're the best." Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep telling youself that." Ms. Mane replied with a smile.

The Ms. Mane walked over to the telephone and dialed a few buttons before she could be heard throughout the whole hospital.

**Joan Sherlock. Please come to the emergency waiting area. Joan Sherlock. Please report to the emergency waiting area. Thankyou. **

"Now we just wait. She should be here soon." Ms. Mane said.

"Thanks Ms. Mane." Sam said as she walked over to everyone. She walked over to Eddie, Eric, and Sarah. "You guys should probably head home. Schools tommorrow and these guys are my responsibility." Sam told them.

"I'll stay." Sarah said.

"Thanks Sarah." Sam said.

"No problem. Plus, someone's gotta keep an eye on these guys." Sarah said. "Since your mom might be a bit busy."

"I'd stay..." Eddie started. "But I gotta go. I have SAT's tommorrow and need to be there at8 am or they won't let me in." Eddie explained. "And I need to get a little more studying done."

"It's OK." Sam said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Eddie said, then he was about to leave when I thought crossed his mind. He turned around. "Eric. Are you staying or do you need a ride home? 'Cause I can take you home if needed." Eddie asked. He was always volenteering to drive people around (AN- which is why he has the nickname 'Chofer').

"Thanks. But I'll stay." Eric said.

"OK. Suite yourself." Eddie said before turning to leave.

"See-ya Eddie!" Sam yelled to Eddie before he walked past the sliding doors.

Then a woman came into the waiting room. Her hair was blonde, and really short. She wore a lot of make-up, sometimes too much, and was wearing a nurse smock. She looked to be in her early 40's, and was a bit short and not the thinest person in the world.

"Samantha?" She asked.

"Hey Mom!" Sam exclaimed.

"What are you doing here? You should be at home in bed." Sam's mom said.

"Well..." Sam started. "Something happened at school and one of my friends got hurt at the Tree Trim and need to go to the emergency room. And I can't leave her Mom."

"OK then. But why did you need me to come here?" Sam's mom asked. Then she saw Eric and Sarah. "Hi guys." She greeted them with a short smile.

"Hi Mrs. Sherlock." Sarah said.

"Good evening Mrs. Sherlock." Eric said.

"I was wondering if you could take these guys into that little room where I usually have to sit with the table and everything." Sam replied, not being able to remember the name of the room. And her mom looked confused as heck. "The room where you and I usually eat lunch when I'm here."

Then Mrs. Sherlock looked like she understood, but still confused at the same time. "But why don't they just go home?"

"Because..." Sam couldn't think of a reason.

"Because!" Sarah jumped in. "They're so devistated that our friend is in the emergency room, but and can't go home knowing that she's in there, hurt. And we thought it might be best for them to just go and sit in there for a little while."

"OK. I guess I can take them." Mrs. Sherlock said. "There are no meetings for the rest of the week, so they can stay there."

"And Sarah and Eric need to go too!" Sam exclaimed.

"Huh?" Mrs. Sherlock asked.

"It's true. These kids aren't only our friends, but they're actually exchange students." Sarah said.

"Right." Sam said. "And the one in the emergency room and this guy right here..." Sam pulled Inuyasha over to her. "And this guy..." Sam pulled Koga over to her. "Are all living with us. I did it for my History grades Mom. Please don't be mad."

"And why didn't you tell me first?" Mrs. Sherlock asked.

"Because I knew you would say no. And it was the only way I was going to pull my grades up." Sam replied.

"Why does he have dog ears?" Mrs. Sherlock asked.

"Umm...." Sam tried to think of something.

"Costume!" Eric exclaimed. "He was part of the skit at school. But we can't get them off. They're glued on and are stuck."

"O........K......." Was all Mrs. Sherlock said.

_These people look so familiar. But I can't put my finger on it. _Mrs. Sherlock thought.

"So..... Can you take these guys with you?" Sam asked.

"Sure. You guys can follow me." Mrs. Sherlock told them.

Then Sam leaned towards her mom's ear and whispered into it. "I'm going to go back and check on our friend and take on of the guys with me. OK? I think the one's really worried about her." Sam whispered.

"OK. Just don't stay in there too long. I don't get off until tommorrow morning. So you guys will have to spend the night since you probably can't get a ride. And not everyone can fit in your car at once." Mrs. Sherlcok said.

"Yeah. OK. Umm..... I'll be at CVICU later on. OK?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Take your time." Mrs. Sherlock told her daughter, knowing that it must be hard to have a friend in the ER.

"Thanks Mom." Sam said. Then she waited for her mom to take everyone, excluding Inuyasha, out of the waiting room so Koga wouldn't see Inuyasha and her go into the ER to see Kagome.

AN- OK. I worked hard on this chappie. Sry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy cramming for exams and got DDR for x-mas. So I've been busy with that. And I was sick for a few days. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	22. Pissed Off Koga

**Chapter 22:**

Inuyasha and Sam got to Kagome's room. It was a bit chilly in there because the window was still broken.

_Shoot! I forgot to fix the window! _Sam scolded herself as she put both hands on her head and concentrated. Then the pieces of glass started lift up off the floor and go back together. When all the pieces were off the floor, the window looked as good as new.

Inuyasha didn't notice. He only looked at Kagome.

"You look like the prince from Sleeping Beauty." Sam commented.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sleeping Beauty. You've probably never heard of it." Sam said. "It's a fairytale in the modern world. It's about a girl that a spell was cast upon, and when she pricks her finger on a needle on her 18th birthday, she will fall into a deep sleep that only loves true kiss could wake her from." Sam explained. "But you just looked like the Prince Charming standing over Kagome like that."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said. Then he thought about something for a minute. "Hang on." He said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"If you didn't put up that barrier to keep us away from Kagome, then who did?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sit and I'll tell you the story." Sam told him.

Inuyasha sat in the chair next to Kagome's bed and listened as Sam started telling him the whole story.

In the conference room....................

"Where's Kagome!?" Koga yelled as he slammed his fists onto the table.

"Koga! Chill!" Sarah yelled.

"Kagome is in her room asleep." Eric told Koga. "We can't go see her until morning."

"I want to see her now!" Koga yelled. "She's MY woman and I want to be there to protect her!"

"OK. Two things Koga." Sarah started. "A, she's not YOUR woman. And B, you're not gonna get to see her until tommorrow. So throw as much of a temper tantrum as you want, but you're still not gonna get to see her."

Koga only sat in the seat behind him and crossed his arms, and he looked pissed.

"Whatever." Koga said.

AN- Sry this is short. I just thought this would be a good place to end it. So I did. But I'll make it up to you guy by making the next chapter longer. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	23. Letting the Wolf Out

**Chapter 23:**

Sam sat down in a chair next to Inuyasha.

"So....?" Inuyasha asked. "Who put up the barrier?" Inuyasha asked.

"OK. Let me start from the beginning." Sam told Inuyasha. "First, when I was little and just learning how to use my powers, my grandmother, who is who I inherited my powers from but my mother is mortal because she did not learn about her powers until after her 25th Halloween, which a witch will loose her powers if she does not start training before then. But my grandmother sent me to a witch's and worlock's (I hope I spelled that right) school. There is where I met Jacob. We became friends, studying together, helping each other learn spells, until there was an.... incident." Sam explained.

"An 'incident'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. What happened was that he broke some of the rules, and I knew about all of it since we trusted each other. He used his magic outside of the school, he experimented with mystical creatures, turning them into what they weren't supposed to be, all sorts of wrong stuff. But then someone told." Sam explained. "But I never told. No matter how wrong it was to me, I never told anyone. Someone must have followed him and told on him." Sam thought for a moment, then concentrated on explaining everything to Inuyasha. "But once he found out that the teachers knew, he immediately blaimed me and came after me to kill me, since he was expelled from the school, his parents wouldn't even take him in, his life was ruined, and he thinks that it was all my fault." Sam told Inuyasha.

"And that would have to do with me and Kagome because...?" Inuyasha asked.

"It has almost nothing to do with you!" Sam told him. "It all has to do with me, Kagome, and Jacob." Sam replied.

"But what does it have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Sam was surprised he hadn't bursted out of his seat and jumped out the window to try and track Jacob down to kill him for hurting Kagome. "It has to do with Kagome because Jacob wants more power. Kagome is the one with powers of purification. That alone is very strong." Sam explained. "That is probably why he hurt her so she would have to some to the hospital and then we wouldn't be able to get in here to stop him from taking her powers and possibly killing her in a process."

Inuyasha felt his blood start to boil now. The Jacob boy messed with the wrong girl, because Inuyasha was going to kill him if he came anywhere near Kagome again.

"Inuyasha? Don't blow up on me in here." Sam told him. "If you do, then we will have to leave Kagome alone in here, and Jacob knows exactly where she is." Sam told Inuyasha, trying to get him to chill out.

Inuyasha did his best to keep calm, for Kagome's sake.

"Good Inuyasha." Sam told him. "Don't worry, we'll get Jacob. Just leave him to me, and you watch over Kagome." Sam said. "You stay here and I'll be right back. I'm gonna get something to eat. I'll bring you something to." Sam said before walking out of the door, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. But she really wanted to go see how her friends were doing with Koga, and hopefully he wasn't going out of control... yet.

* * *

Koga was still pissed, but his temper tantrums and stopped.

Sam came into the CVICU (place in a hospital), where her mom worked and asked the nurses how her friends were doing.

"They've been very quiet." The nurse replied.

_OK. So Koga isn't out of control. That's good. _Sam thought. _Maybe I should just take a peek inside in case. _Sam thought as she cracked open the door, but as soon as she did, Koga dashed to the door and opened the door wide open, staring Sam in the face.

"Hey?" Sam greeted him, now thinking that this was not a good idea immediately.

"Can we go see her now?" Koga asked, his face looking full of happiness, partially because Sam was there, and also partially because he really wanted to see Kagome.

"No Koga. It's not morning yet. I just wanted to check on you guys, but it seems you're doing fine. So I'm gonna g-"

"Stop Sam." Koga said sternly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I can't stay in here anymore!!!" Koga yelled.

Then Sam pushed Koga back inside and locked to door behind her, knowing that Koga wouldn't be able to unlock it. Then she walked over to Eric and Sarah to talk to them about what was going on.

But before she said anything, she noticed Koga was about to break the door, so Sam waved her arm and he was immediately surrounded by a non-destructable, sound-proof box. Koga started slamming his fists on the walls and you could see him screaming, but it was dead silence.

Then Sam turned back to Sarah and Eric. "How is he doing?" Sam asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sarah asked.

"He needs to get out of here." Eric said.

"But why should he get to go see Kagome and we won't?" Sango asked.

"He won't get to see Kagome. I have Inuyasha in there. Do you think I'm stupid enough to put him and Inuyasha in the same room with an unconscious Kagome?" Sam asked.

"Sorry. We're all just worried." Miroku told Sam.

"I know you are." Sam said as she walked over to Miroku and Sango. Miroku had his arms wrapped around Sango, knowing that this was not the time to be groping anyone. "But don't worry. She is doing great, and when she wakes up tommorrow, I'll take all of you in there to see her." The Sam leaned forward so Koga wouldn't even have a chance to know what she was saying even if he could lip read. "I also took Inuyasha in there and left him there alone with Kagome because I thought leaving them alone will be good for their relationship." Sam whispered.

"Smart move." Sango replied.

"But you will get to see her as soon as she wakes up. I assure you that she will be safe." Sam told them. "I'm just going to get Koga out of here so you guys won't have to go crazy with him stuck in here. I mean, what would Inuyasha do if he was stuck in here while Kagome was up in that hospital room with Koga." Sam almost laughed.

"That's not funny." Eric said flatly.

"Well, in a way it is. Because Inuyasha and Koga, no matter what they think, are almost exactly alike. So I can see Sam's point." Sarah said, letting out a bit of a giggle.

"So I'll bring Koga back in like, an hour. I left Inuyasha with my cell number, and taught him howto use a phone, so he can call me of something happens." Sam said as she waved her arm and Koga was released, but looked like he was going to kill Sam as he stomped towards her. Sam noticed this and turned to him.

"Do you want to go back in the box?" Sam asked.

Koga immediately stopped and shook his head.

"Good boy!" Sam babied him, but then Koga started to growl. "Come on Koga." Sam grabbed Koga by the wrist and drug him out of the room, saying good-bye to everyone on her way out, taking Koga down to the cafeteria with her.

* * *

Inuyasha was up in the hospital room with Kagome still asleep. She looked so beautiful to him while she was sleeping. He soon found his hand drifting to her head and brushing through her soft hair.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly in her sleep.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. _Is she talking about me in her sleep? _Inuyasha thought, then he remembered something similar to this happening in Kagome's room, and ended up with her saying SIT in her sleep. _Oh shit... _Inuyasha thought with wide eyes. _Please don't say it! _Inuyasha's mind begged.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly in her sleep, but Inuyasha heard it loud and clear. He was shocked, Sam was actually right! She DID love him. "Please don't leave me Inuyasha." Kagome said in her sleep.

Then Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha staring at her with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, a bit scared, then she moved to sit up and her head burned. She let out a small yelp of pain.

Inuyasha shook out of his trance. "Just rest Kagome." Inuyasha told her softly, now that he had just taken in what Kagome said in her sleep. Then Inuyasha stood and gentley pushed Kagome back down so she was laying on her back.

"Are you OK Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, wincing from the pain from her head.

"I'm fine Kagome. You're the one that needs rest." Inuyasha said as he pulled the cheap hospital blanket overtop of Kagome. Then he did what he never thought he would do before. Inuyasha bent down towards Kagome's head and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night." Inuyasha said softly.

There was NO way Kagome would be able to sleep now. Inuyasha had just kissed her and tucked her into bed. THAT was NOT normal! Kagome was kinda scared now, but at the same time, she was feelingpretty giddy. But she was a bit too tired to celebrate, so she just did a quick happy dance in her head before drifting back to sleep.

AN- THERE YOU GO!!!! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY ABOUT THIS!!!!!! So............ Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	24. Sing in the Cafeteria!

**Chapter 24:**

"Are we going to see Kagome?" Koga asked, a huge smile on his face.

"NO Koga! We're not going to see Kagome!" Sam yelled at him. He was really getting on Sam's nerves.

"But why not?" Koga whined.

"KOGA!" Sam yelled. "We are NOT going to see Kagome! Now deal with it and stop acting like a baby!" Sam yelled at Koga, really ticked off athim now.

Then the two got to the cafeteria.

"What's this place?" Koga asked.

"This is the cafeteria. People come here to get something to eat while they're at the hospital." Sam told Koga. "Now what do you want to eat?"

"Do they have meat?" Koga asked.

"Of coarse they do!" Sam exclaimed as she pulled Koga into the line so they could get their food.

"Hey Sam!" A woman behind the counter exclaimed, waving to Sam.

"Hey Sakura!" Sam replied.

Sakura was a girl that looked a few years older than Sam. Her skin was very pale, and she had VERY long, black hair. Her eyes were blue, and she was a bit taller than Sam.

"Who's the guy?" Sakura asked.

"This is Koga. He goes to school with us." Sam replied. Then Sam looked at Sakura more curiously. "Why weren't you in school today?"

"I had to work! Patients need their food!" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh! Some of the people yesterday wanted to know if you would sing for them. They heard you last week when you came in to sing for the kids and wanted to know if you would sing for them in the cafeteria." Sakura said.

"Are they here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. They're sitting at that table there." Sakura replied as she pointed to a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"I might be able to sing a quick song for them tonight. I got an hour to burn off." Sam said. "Oh! Do you still fight with a sword?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well..." Sam leaned closer to Sakura. "He's back and I think I'll need some help." Sam whispered so quietly that Koga couldn't hear her.

"Why? We haven't seen him since magicschool." Sakura replied.

"He's back for more power. And he's after one of the patients, who is one of my friends." Sam replied.

"I'll do what I can Sam. But I can't go running around fighting off morepowerful thingsagain." Sakura replied. "I love to fight though! Don't get me wrong. But now I have a job and Matt and I are living together too."

"I know. But it's not like there are very many witches left in Delaware these days." Sam whispered.

"I said I'll do what I can." Sakura told Sam. "Now what can I get you guys, before you hold up the whole line."

"Well... What do you want Koga?" Sam asked Koga.

"I don't know." Koga replied.

"OK. Broccoli with cheese and chicken breast." Sam told Sakura. "Two of them." She added.

"Got it." Sakura replied.

Then Sakura put some broccoli on two plates and then pulled out two large, hot chicken breasts and put it on the plates. Then she put some melted cheese on top of the broccoli and put the plates on a tray before handing the tray to Sam.

"Thanks Sakura!" Sam exclaimed as she took the tray and walked over to the soda machine.

"What's this?" Koga asked.

"It's a sode fountain." Sam replied.

"A what?" Koga asked.

"Here." Sam said as she grabbed a cup. "You take a cup, put it underneath the label of the drink you want, and then you push this button," Sam pushed the button for Pepsi and soda came out, pouring into the cup, and scaring Koga, "And then you have your drink. Now do what I just did." Sam told Koga.

Koga grabbed one of the cupsand was about to put it under the Pepsi.

Then Sam realized what the caffine and sugar might do to Koga.

"Not for that one." Sam told Koga before he could push the button for the Pepsi. "Put it under this one." Sam said as she pointed to the Siera Mist.

So Koga put the cup under the Siera Mist (Which is caffine free, which is why Sam told Koga to get that soda), and pushed the button and the soda came out.

Once the cup was full, Sam took two lids and put them on top of the soda's.

"What are those for?" Koga asked.

"It's so you don't spill the drink." Sam told him. Then she put the sodas on the tray and went to the register.

The man at the register looked at Sam. "Hey Sam!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Brandon." Sam replied with a smile.

Brandon was a boy a year older than Sam. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were a pretty dark blue. And he looked hot! (Trust me on this ppl. Most of the origonal characters in this story are real ppl from my life).

"Who's the dude?" Brandon asked.

"This is Koga. He's my friend from school." Sam replied.

"Cool." Brandon replied. "Are we still on for street hockey tommorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know. The main reason I'm here is 'cause one of friends is in the hospital. She might be out tommorrow though." Sam told Brandon. "We'll just have to see how she's doing. I'll call you."

"OK." Brandon replied as he rung up the food.

"How much?" Sam asked as she pulled out her wallet.

"On the house." Brandon told her.

"No Brandon." Sam smiled. "How much. I'm not going to take a free meal from the hospital."

"Really Sam. On the house. You do a lot around here. Take it. I'll put it on my paycheck." Brandon told her.

"I can't let you do that." Sam replied.

"Yes you can." Brandon said. "Now go eat! Don't worry about it." Brandon told her.

"Fine." Sam moaned as she took the tray. "Thanks Brandon." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Brandon said as he closed the register. "Now you just go enjoy your food and I'll see ya later." Brandon told her.

"I owe you one." Sam told him.

"You made up for it with the kiss." Brandon told her, getting a shove from Sam in return.

"I knew there was a catch." Sam replied. "You knew I would have kissed you."

"Yep. Now go on." Brandon said. "Before you get me in trouble."

Sam laughed as she led Koga over to an empty table.

"Who was he?" Koga, basically, growled.

"He's just a friend." Sam replied. "We play street hockey together, my team against his." Sam added.

"What's street hockey?" Koga asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's a game we play here in my world. There's a little ball, and you hit it using a stick, trying to get it into the opposing team's goal." Sam explained. "If we can make it there tomorrow, I'll take you so you can see. Maybe you can even play?" Sam told Koga.

"Why did you kiss him if he's JUST a friend?" Koga asked, sounding a bit jealous.

"I kiss all of my guy friends." Sam told Koga. "You don't have to get so jealous."

"Who's getting jealous?" Koga asked as he took a bite of the chicken Sam had gotten for him.

"You are." Sam told him. "Do you like the chicken?" She asked.

Koga completely forgot about Brandon then. He nodded to Sam and continued to eat, keeping his mouth shut, until Sam stole a piece of his chicken since she had finished hers.

"Hey!" He yelled, looking at Sam.

But Sam had already popped the chicken in her mouth, and had a cute smile on her face.

Koga was lost for words. She looked so pretty. _Wait! I Love Kagome! Not Sam! _Koga thought. Then he looked at Sam again. _But she's so cute. And she's really nice to me too. She's kind hearted, usually, and she's helped me a lot since she brought me here. _Koga thought. _But I still love Kagome! _He tolf himself in his mind.

"You OK?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Koga replied.

"OK. Well, since we're both finished our meals, I need to go talk to a few people." Sam told Koga. "And you have to come with me."

"OK." Koga replied as he put his plate on the tray and Sam took the tray to the trash can and threw out the trash from their meal. Then she walked over to the table that had the people who wanted her to sing for them sitting at it.

"Hello." She greeted them.

"Hello." An older woman said. "Who are you?"

"You're the one who was singing to teh little kids last week aren't you?" An older man asked.

"Yep. That's me." Sam replied. "I was told that you wanted me to sing a song for you?"

"Oh yes. Please." Another older woman exclaimed.

"OK. just let me get my guitar and I'll be right back. I'll be standing on this." Sam said as she put her hand on a raised surface where everyone in the cafeteria could hear her.

"Thank you so much." The older man said.

"Don't mention it Sir." Sam said as she walked back over to Sakura. "Hey Sakura!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Where's my guitar? My mom said she left it here in case people in cafeteria wanted me to sing for them again." Sam said.

"Here." Sakura said as she three Sam the guitar.

"Thanks!" Sam exclaimed as she went back to the elderly people who were waiting for the entertainment.

"OK. Is there a specific song you want to here?" Sam asked.

"Something for the season would be nice." One of the older women said.

"OK." Said said. "Koga. Give me a boost." Sam told Koga, and he put his hands on her hips and lifted her up onto the raised surface.

"My! How strong you are." One of the older women exclaimed.

Koga only smile nervously. he felt kind of embarrassed to be around older people like this. Especially if they were sick like Sam explained a hospital was for.

"OK. I know what I'll sing." Sam said as she started to play her guitar, playing a slow, nice song.

_I have traveled many moonless nights  
Cold and weary, with a babe inside  
And I wonder what I've done  
Holy Father you have come  
And chosen me now, to carry your son. _

I am waiting, in a silent prayer  
I am frightened, by the load I bear  
In a world as cold as stone  
Must I walk this path alone?  
Be with me now, be with me now.

Breath of Heaven, hold me together  
Be forever near me, breath of Heaven  
Breath of Heaven, lighten my darkness  
Pour over me your holiness, for you are holy,  
Breath of Heaven.

Do you wonder when you watch my face,  
If a wiser one should have had my place?  
But I offer all I am for the mercy of your plan  
Help me be strong, help me be strong,  
Help me be strong, help me.

Breath of Heaven, hold me together  
Be forever near me, breath of Heaven  
Breath of Heaven, lighten my darkness  
Pour over me your holiness, for you are holy.

Breath of Heaven, hold me together  
Be forever near me, breath of Heaven  
Breath of Heaven, lighten my darkness  
Pour over me your holiness, for you are holy.

Breath of Heaven,  
Breath of Heaven,  
Breath of Heaven,  
Breath of Heaven.

"That was beautiful." An older woman from the table said.

Clapping could be heard throughout the cafeteria.

"Could you sing something of your own?" Someone in the cafeteria called.

"Well... umm..." Sam said as she scratched the back of her head. "I guess."

"This song is called Wild Angels." Sam told everyone in the cafeteria.

_Between The Perfect World And The Bottom Line  
Keeping Love Alive In These Troubles Times  
It's A Miracle In Itself  
And We Know Too Well What That's About  
Still We Made It Through Only God Knows How  
We Must've Had A Little Help  
Must've Been _

Wild Angels Wild Angels  
Watching Over You And Me  
Wild Angels Wild Angels  
Baby What Else Could It Be

Well It Must've Been Hard It Must've Been Tough  
Keeping Up With Crazy Fools Like Us  
'cause It's So Easy To Fall Apart  
And We Still Break Each Other's Heart Sometimes  
Spend Some Nights On The Jagged Side  
Somehow We Wake Up In Each Other's Arms  
Must've Been

Wild Angels Wild Angels  
Watching Over You And Me  
Wild Angels Wild Angels  
Baby What Else Could It Be

There Are Some Nights  
I Watch You While You Dream  
I Swear I Hear The Sound Of Beating Wings

Must've Been  
Wild Angels Wild Angels  
Watching Over You And Me  
Wild Angels Wild Wild Angels  
Baby What Else Could It Be  
Wild Angels

More cheers came from the cafeteria, and even Koga was clapping for Sam, with a large smile on his face.

Sam looked down at Koga. "You wanna give it a try?" Sam asked.

Koga looked around him, then he looked back at Sam. "Me?" He asked while pointing a finger at himself.

"Yes you." Sam told him. "Now get your ass up here!" Sam yelled at him.

So Koga jumped up. But he had no clue what type of songs people here litened to.

"Remember the song we listened to in my sar on the way to school?" Sam asked. "I told you it was a Christmas songand played it over and over until you sang it with me?"

"Yeah." Koga replied.

"We'll sing that one." Sam told him.

Koga tried his best to remember the words, and they just popped into his head as the song went along.

Sam:

_No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray _

Koga:

_And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see_

Sam and Koga:

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel _

Koga:

_I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day _

Sam:

_And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see_

Sam and Koga:

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel _

Koga:

_And when it's time to face the storm_

Sam:

_I'll be right by your side_

Koga:

_Grace will keep up safe and warm _

Sam and Koga:

_And I know we will survive_

Sam:

_And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky_

Sam and Koga:

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_

Cheers rang in the cafeteria.

"One more song!" Someone yelled.

"OK! But only one more! Then I'll have to go!" Sam called to her audience.

Then Sam started to play a tune on her guitar.

_Oh yeah...  
Candles burning low,  
Lot's of mistletoe.  
Lot's of snow and ice,  
Everywhere we go.  
Choirs singing carols,  
Right outside my door. _

All these things and more, baby  
That's what Christmas means to me, my love  
Oh yeah,  
Yeah yeah yeah

I see your smiling face  
Like I never seen before  
Even though I love you madly  
It seems I love you more  
The little cards you give me  
Will touch my heart for sure

All these things and more, baby  
That's what Christmas means to me, my love  
Oh yeah

I feel like running wild  
As reaches and a little child  
Greet you 'neath the mistletoe  
I kiss you once

Sam leaned towards Koga and kissed him on the cheek

_And then some more_

Sam kissed Koga on the cheek again

_And wish you a Merry Christmas, baby  
And happiness, happiness in the coming year  
Oh yeah _

Let's deck the halls with holly  
Sing a silent night  
Fill a sheet with angel hair  
And pretty, pretty lights  
Go to sleep and wake up  
Just before daylight

All these things and more, baby  
That's what Christmas means to me, my love  
Hey yeah!

That's what Christmas means to me, my love  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Oh yeah  
Merry Christmas, yeah

Everyone in the cafeteria cheered, and a few whistles were heard.

Koga only stared at Sam in shock. A furious blush showing on his cheeks. Sam couldn't help but also blush, since she was the one who kissed him.

It had just popped into her head, and she did it almost uncosciously, as she was singing. She didn't even realize what she had done until it was over.

_I guess I just got too into the song this time. _Sam thought to herself as she looked away from Koga to hide the blush.

Then Sam jumped down from the raised surface, followed by Koga.

Sam dropped her guitar off in the kitchen closet, where the chef said she could keep it when she did these types of things in the cafeteria. Then Sam grabbed some food for Inuyasha, and Kagome in case she was awake.Then she walked out of the cafeteria and headed upstairs with Koga to take him back to the CVICU and then she could go back and check on Inuyasha and Kagome.

But once they got to the door to the CVICU, Koga put up a fight.

"I'm not going back into that torture room!" He yelled.

"Hey!" A nurse yelled. "No yelling."

"See?" Sam asked. "You're gonna get us into trouble if you don't stop yelling." Samtold him. "Now just go in there and then I'll come back for you later on." Sam told.

"I'm not going to st-" Koga was cut off when Sam kissed him, shocking him completely.

Then Sam pulled away, knowing that the kiss would shut him up and make him listen more than likely, and looked at Koga. his eyes were wide as he stared at Sam. He wouldn't move, not an inch. He just stared at her with wide eyes.

_Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. _Sam thought.

"Are you ready to go back into the CVICU?" Sam asked.

(AN- CVICU stands for Cardio Vascular Intensive Care Unit, for those of you who don't know.)

Koga only nodded slightly. Then Sam took him into the room, but the whole time they were walking, Koga looked straigh ahead of him with wide eyes.

Then they went into the room where Sarah and Eric waited with Sango and Miroku and Hiten.

Koga still looked shocked when he came into the room.

Sam sat him down in a chair, and koga only looked at the ground with wide eyes. Then she went over to Sarah and grabbed her by the arm. Then she waved her hand and the two girls were surrounded by a non-destructable, sound proof box.

"Sarah! I did!" Sam shrieked.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked.

"I KISSED HIM!!!" Sam yelled happily.

"WHEN?!" Sarah yelled.

"Just a few minutes ago." Sam replied with a smirk.

"I guess you won't be using the Eric dating Sam plan to get rid of Mike anymore then." Sarah said happily.

"I guess not." Sam said. "But why haven't you even done anything with him?" Sam asked Sarah.

"Huh?" Sarah asked.

"You know you like him." Sam told Sarah.

"No I don't." Sarah replied.

"Of coarse you do. You even told me so." Sam told Sarah.

"That was..." Sarah thought about it, then looked at the ground. "Last week."

"Exactly." Sam said.

Then Sam lifted Sarah's face to see her cheeks red from blushing. "Don't worry. You know he's a good guy. And how could he turn you down?" Sam asked.

"I know. But I'm just nervous." Sarah replied.

"Hey! When have you ever been nervous?" Sam asked. "You're the girl I know that will do almost anything that I would!" Sam exclaimed.

"Whatever." Sarah replied. "Can you get rid of the box now?"

"Sure." Sam said as she waved her arm and the box dissappeared.

"Well, I'm outtie." Sam said as she walked towards the door.

Koga looked up it her. "I'll be back later on." Sam said to everyone, but mainly looking at Koga.

Koga noticed this and a blushed covered his cheeks. Then Sam left.

Once the door was shut, Eric turned to Sarah.

"OK. What am I missing here?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Sarah said, sounding a bit perky.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the sleeping Kagome who was on the bed in front of him. She had already said that she loved him. And Inuyasha still couldn't believe that she had said that, even though he knew that she did.

"I'm back!" Sam exclaimed as she walked in.

"Ssshh!" Inuyasha put his finger to his mouth, making a noise that told Sam to be quiet.

"Sorry." Sam whispered. Then she walked over to Inuyasha with the food she got for. "Did she wake up yet?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied, still looking at Kagome.

Sam looked at him for a moment. "Uh. Hear." She said as she gave Inuaysha a styrofoam (can't spell), container with the food in it.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked as he sniffed it.

"It's your food." Sam laughed. "It's chicken and mixed vegetables." Sam added. "Hear's some chopsticks for you." She said as she handed Inuyasha some chopsticks.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said as he opened the container and started to eat the food that was inside.

"No prob." Sam said. Then she leaned back into her chair with a sigh. "God I'm tired." She sighed.

Inuyasha looked around him and saw an extra blanket next to him.

Sam was about ahlf asleep when she felt a blanket cover her. She looked up to see Inuyasha.

Sam smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks." She said.

Inuyasha only nodded towardsSam once before hewent back to eating his food.

"I'm gonna get some rest. Wake me if you want to sleep too." Sam said before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

AN- There! What do you think! I've been working on this chapter all day! So you better like it!!! So....... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	25. Guys? Or girls?

**Chapter 25:**

In the CVICU...

"OK. What in the world happened between Koga and Sam?" Eric was still trying figure out what Sam had done to Koga to shock him that much.

"Nothing happened." Sarah told him with a smirk on her face.

"Then why the giddiness all of a sudden?" Eric asked.

"She kissed me." Koga said, not looking away from the floor, not even moving an inch.

"She WHAT!" Eric yelled.

"It's true." Sarah reassured Eric. "That's why she came in so giddy and put us in the box and basically screamed it."

Eric couldn't believe it. Koga was shocked because Sam kissed him. He was shocked when someone other than Kagome kissed him. It was actually pretty funny to Eric. So he started laughing.

Everyone looked at Eric curiously.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked.

"Sam kissed him and he shocked because of that." Eric laughed.

Sarah looked at him like he was crazy. _He must have had a crush on Sam. _She thought. _He's in denial. _She thought.

"Are you OKEric?" Sarah asked.

"Do you need to see one of the doctors here?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine." Eric told them, the laughing slowly stopping. "I just didn't think Koga would be shocked by being kissed by someone other than Kagome." Eric said.

Koga glared at him. "Shut up." Koga said.

Eric held his hands up and if trying to say sorry. "I guess you must really like her to be that shocked."

Koga continued to glare at Eric.

"Is that true Koga?" Miroku asked.

Koga didn't answer. He just looked away from everyone, sticking his nose high up in the air. "What are you talking about. Kagome is my woman. Why would I want some other girl?" Koga said to everyone, sounding a bit stuck up.

_Now HE is in denial. _Sarah thought while staring at Koga, know that he really did like Sam, but just wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself.

With Sam, Inuyasha, and Kagome in the morning...

Sam woke up thanks to the sunlight that shown through the window. She looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome. They were both in Kagome's bed, Inuyasha's arm around Kagome's waist. Sam could only smile at them. They were perfect for each other.

Then she felt something.

"Jacob." She whispered to herself as she spun around to see the boy standing in front of the window.

Inuyasha was just waking up when he saw Sam standing there, facing Jacob. Inuyasha immediately jumped out of the bed, waking Kagome in the process and was standing next to Sam, ready to kill the enemy.

"Inuyasha, get Kagome out of here." Sam told Inuyasha. "Follow your nose to find everyone else." Then she looked at him to see Inuyasha not going anywhere, just growling at Jacob. "GO!" She yelled at him. Then Inuyasha turned around and picked Kagome up bridal style before running out of the room.

"Trying to keep the girl away from me Samantha?" Jacob asked. "You know I'll get her soon enough."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Sam replied. "Now what do you want with her?" Ssam asked.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Jacob asked her. "Why would I tell you? Unless you want to help me." He said with an evil grin.

"Why the hell would I want to help you!" Sam yelled.

"Come with me Samantha. You and me could become the most powerful of all immortals." Jacob told Sam.

"I have all the power I want." Sam told him.

"Yeah right." Jacob replied. "You know that on the inside your just a power hungry girl."

"SHUT-UP!" Sam yelled as she sent a blast at Jacob.

But Jacob was unscathed. The grinned evilly at Sam. "That will cost you Samantha." Jacob said as he waved his hands around, saying some sort of spell Sam had never heard of. Then he stopped and looked at Sam.

"You didn't do anything." Sam told him.

"Is that so?" Jacob asked, the grin never leaving his face. "Why don't you go check on your boyfriends?"

"What boyfriends?" Sam asked.

Jacob only let out a small chuckle. "You'll see Samantha." Jacob said before he sunk through the floor.

Sam only stared at the spot where Jacob had stood only seconds ago.

_What was that about? My boyfriend? I don't even have a boyfriend. _Sam thought. Then it hit her. "Shit!" She exclaimed as she dashed out of the room, running to the CVICU.

In the CVICU...

"What happened to you guys?" Sarah asked, staring wide eyed at Inuyasha, Koga, Hiten, Eric, and Miroku.

"I don't know what happen!" Inuyasha yelled. "One minute I was normal and now-"

"Where are the guys!" Sam yelled as she slammed the door open. Then she saw everyone in the room, except for the guys.

"Where are all the boys?" Sam asked, only seeing a bunch of girls around the room.

"WE'RE HERE!" Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Eric, and Hiten yelled.

"But you're all... girls." Told them. "There's no way you could be the guys... unless." Sam drifted off, thinking about what Jacb had said.

"Unless what?" Miroku asked, who now had long black hair, and had a body like Britney Spears (Don't feel like going through a whole new description).

"Jacob!" Sam exclaimed.

"Who the hell is Jacob!" Koga yelled, fealing a bit jealous. Koga was now a very busty looking girl, big all over, and had muscle to boot, but still looked better than a Victoria Secret model.

"He's the guy who hurt Kagome, went to magic school with me until he was expelled, which he blamed on me, and is now trying to get Kagome and become more powerful by taking energy from her." Sam explained, making a long story short.

"So he's the one who did this to us!" Eric yelled.

"No Eric. I did it." Sam said sarcastically. "Of coarse it was him!"

"Well you don't have to get all missy pissy about it." Eric told her, then slapped a hand over his mouth. Had he just said that? Had he just talked like a girl?

Eric now, also, looked like a model that would be on the cover of Victoria Secret, but wearing more clothes.

"What kind of guy would be so cruel to turn guys into girls?" Miroku asked.

"Jacob." Sam told him.

"OK. Can we go after him and get our old bodies back!" Hiten yelled, who had long black hair pulled in a braide still, was tall, not as big as all the other guys in the chest, average height, looked like an average girl.

"I have no clue where the heck he is!" Sam yelled.

"Right here." A voice said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Kagome screamed.

Everyone turned, but it was too late. They turned just in time to see Jacob pulling Kagome through the wall with him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to the wall, slamming his fists on it, surprised that his strength had gone down, he couldn't even make a dent in the wall.

AN- So now all the guys are girls. Thanx for the idea Eric! Even though kind backfired on ya. Hehehehehehe. Well,I gotta end there cuz it's time for me to get to Karate class. So plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	26. Victoria Secret

**Chapter 26:**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON SAM!" Inuyasha yelled.

(AN- Remember, they're all girls.)

Inuyasha still had his long, silver hair, but it looked softer now, more like it was groomed and looked more like girl's hair. His eyes looked softer too, and he didn't look very tuff. And he had a body like JLo.

"Jacob wants Kagome so he'll have more power!" Sam yelled. "But he took the bait." She said with a smirk.

Everyone looked at Sam confused.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Eric asked. "He took her. She screamed. We all saw them both go through the wall! A you're saying he took the BAIT!"

"He did." Sam told him.

"So Kagome was BAIT!" Sango yelled.

"No!" Sam exclaimed, a smile on her face. "Kagome is alive, well, and awake still hear in the hospital." She told everyone.

"Sam." Hiten said as he looked at her. "She just went through the wall!"

"I know." Sam told him. "But come with me." Sam said as she led everyone up to a hospital room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Someone said from inside.

Sam opened the door to reveal Kagome, alive, well, and in the hospital.

Inuyasha ran past Sam into the room and wrapped his arms around Kagome. "I was so scared that something had happened to you." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, completely forgetting that he looked like a girl now.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Kagome screamed as she pushed Inuyasha away.

"Kagome. It's me!" Inuyasha said, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sam.

"Kagome. While you were here asleep, you missed a few things. Like there's a boy names Jacob who wants to take your powers from you, and then he turned Inuyasha and the rerst of the guys into girls."

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

"It's true." Sarah said. "And the girl who just hugged you was really Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked at the girl who stood behind Sam. It was shocking, Inuyasha really did look pretty good as a girl! "Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't recognize you."

"Well how the hell could you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Now, now. There's no need for yelling." Sam said. "Now, you all see that Kagome is alive and still here. Now, we need to go to the mall so we can get some necessities for you guys."

"Necessities?" Miroku asked.

"TO THE MALL!" Sarah yelled.

"Victoria Secret!" Sam exclaimed.

In VS...

"What kind of place is THIS?" Koga asked.

"Heaven." Miroku sighed as he looked at the models that wore only bras and underwear

"Hey! You can be a perve now that you're a girl." Sam told Miroku, who then started to pout.

"What are we doing in here anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"You guys need bras and underwear." Kagome said.

"What?" All the guys-now-girls asked at once.

"Bras and underwear." Sarah started. "They are things that us girls need to wear. And trust me, you want to wear them." Sarah told them. "A bra," Sarah held up a bra, "goes on your chest. Underwear," Sarah held up a pair of under, "goes down there." Sarah explained.

All the guys-now-girls were looking at the underwear with digusted faces. Then Inuyasha held up a thong. "What the hell do you girls wear?" He asked Kagome.

"That's not what we wear. This is called a thong." Kagome explained. "Let's go ask someone to help you find your size." Kagome said as she pulled the now female Inuyasha over to an employee. "Excuse me." Kagome said.

"How can I help you ladies?" The employee asked.

"Well, we need to find a bra for my friend." Kagome said.

"OK. Do you know what size you are ma'am." The employee asked,

Inuyasha didn't answer, he only let a low growl come from in his throat.

"Ma'am?" The employee asked.

"She doesn't know her size. We need a measurement." Kagome told the girl.

"OK. Just follow me." The female employee said as she led Inuyasha and Kagome into a back room where Inuyahsa's could be measured for hisbra size.

The woman turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Just wait for for a second while I get the measuring tape." Then the employee went to a desk that was in the room and pulled out a long piece of yellow tape and had measurement marks on it. "Please put your arms out."

Inuyasha let out a low growl, but did as the woman told him. Then the woman wrapped the tape around Inuyasha's chest, which was quite large, and look at the size wide eyes.

"You would probably want to where a triple C cup size bra." The woman said.

"A triple C?" Kagome asked, looking amazed that Inuyasha could have a chest that big.

"Is that good?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, not knowing what anything what the women in the room with him were talking about.

Kagome just shot Inuyasha a look that just said 'Yes and no', which got Inuyasha more confused.

"Well, do you need help finding a bra?" The woman that worked for the store asked.

"Yes please." Kagome said to the woman.

"OK. Please follow me." The employee said as she led Inuyasha and Kagome out of the room and back into the store. "Now what type of bra would you like Miss?" THe woman asked.

"Umm..." Was all Inuyasha could say, since he didn't know what the woman was talking about in the first place.

"We have Angel bras, Push-up bras, regular cupped bras, padded bras, and sports bras." The woman said.

Inuyasha had know clue what the hell that woman was talking about. So he looked to Kagome, hoping that she would make a good choice for him.

"She needs an Angel bra." Kagome said.

The woman only looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and back before speaking. "OK. What color do you need?"

"Umm..." Was all Inuyasha said as he looked to Kagome for more help.

"White." Kagome said.

"OK. Follow me." The employee said as she led Inuyasha and Kagome over to a table that was covered with bras.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. _What the hell do these girls do! _Inuyasha thought, trying to figure how he supposed to choose a bra.

"Thankyou." Kagome said to the employee. Then the employee walked away and Kagome started to help Inuyasha find a bra.

With the others...

Sam was trying to help Koga and Eric, Sarah was helping Hiten, and Sango (who had learned about all this from Kagome before) was helping Miroku.

Eric wasn't having too much trouble, since he lived in the modern world. But Koga had no clue what the hell was going on. He held up a few things that he didn't know what they were, and then was soon told what they were by Sam.

"So what are we looking for again?" Koga asked.

"The woman said you were a C cup bra." Sam replied. "C is the size of the bra." Then Sam grabbed a bra and showed the tag to Koga. "The size is labeled here. If there is a C on the tag, then the bra should fit you."

"How do you get it on?" Koga asked.

"We'll show you once we get back to the house." Sam told him. She wasn't about to have all of them in the sam dressing room at the same time out in public. That would just look wrong. Then Sam picked up a bra and showed it to Koga. "Here. This one should work. But you'll need more than one." So Sam grabbed a few more and handed them to Koga. Then she walked over to Eric, who had no trouble finding his once he found out his size, which was a triple A.

"Need any help?" Sam asked Eric.

"I think I got it." Eric said. Then Sam took all of the bras and made sure they were all the right size, which they were.

"Ready?" Sam heard Sarah ask from behind her.

"Yeah. We just have to wait for Kagome and Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku." Sam replied. "Did you guys get al you need?"

"Yeah. But what about underwear?" Sarah asked. "They can't wearboys' underwear."

"True." Sam said. "OK. Well you take Hiten and get him some. I'll take Eric and Koga and find Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku and tell them that we need underwear too."

"OK." Sarah said, then she took Hiten away to the table where the underwear was neatly laid out.

"What are we doing?" Eric asked.

"You guys need underwear now." Sam told him. "Can you find what you need on your own?" Sam asked Eric.

"Yeah." Eric replied.

"OK. Just get stuff from that table though." Sam said as she pointed to the table where Sarah and Hiten were. "I have a coupon for underwear from that table."

"K." Eric said before he went over to the table.

"What are we looking for now?" Koga asked.

"You need underwear. And I'm gonna help you find some." Sam replied.

"O...K...?" Koga replied.

Then Sam found Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all at the same table looking at the bras still, and Sango trying to keep Miroku's attention, since he kept looking at all the pictures in the store and models that displayed the different underwear and bras.

"OK guys. The guys need underwear. So if you can just help them find that, then we'll be good to go." Sam told them.

"No problem." The girls said, then they took the guys-now-girls to the table with the underwear.

Then Sam followed them over to the table so she could help Koga find something.

About an hour later...

"That will be 143.95." The woman behind the cash register told Sam.

Sam took a credit card out of her wallet and gave it to the woman. "Here you go." She said.

The woman took the card, swiped it, and then waited for the receipt to print so Sam could sign it. She signed the receipt and the woman looked over it.

"Thank you for shopping at Victoria Secret." The woman said as she gave Sam the credit card and the receipt.

"Thank you." Sam said before leading everyone out of the store.

"So... What are we going to do now?" Sango asked.

Then Sam and Sarah both looked at each other with smirks. "HOT TOPIC!" They both scream at once.

"Huh?" Everyone, except Eric, since he knew what they were screaming about, asked.

"It's a store that we love." Sarah told them.

"Come on!" Sam yelled as she and Sarah went running to the food court, where Hot Topic was located in the back of.

AN- Well, this is a nice long one for you guys. Hope you liked it! Next chapter is a shopping trip to Hot Topic, which could take a while since Sam, Sarah, and Eric will have to get the gang caught up withmodern day music and styles too. Oh! And you guys were asking about Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Kilala. Well, Shippo is in the preschool, and the preschool doesn't go to the tree trim, so Sam had a friend take him back to her house where her older brother could watch him. Sesshomaru is still with Nicole, since he's too old for school, and Kilala is still at Sam's house, since you can't take pets to school. They'll be back in the story soon though. So don't worry. Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	27. New Names Part I

**Chapter 27:**

AN- Remember, the guys are still girls.

The gang was now in the food court, where Hot Topic was located in the back of. The boys could smell the food around them, and it made them hungry.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sarah asked.

"STARVING!" All the guys-now-girls yelled.

"OK. Then lets get something to eat." Sam said as she pulled outsome moneyand gave a little bit to all her friends. "You guys," Sam said while pointing to Inuyasha, Koga,Sango, Miroku, and Hiten. "You stay with someone from our world so you know what you're getting." Sam told them. "I'll go find us a table." Sam said.

"I'll go with you." Koga said.

"OK." Sam said, then she led Koga to an empty table. They found one that was big enough for the whole group and sat down. The mall was almost empty now. It was a weekday, and it was school hours now too. So there was basically no one there that they had to worry about taking the seats.

Sam sat down at the end of the table, and Koga sat across from her.

"Why don't you go get something to eat?" Sam suggested as she handed Koga some money. "There's a pizza place over there. Just go up there, the men will ask if they can help you, and then tell them you want two slices of cheese pizza." Sam told Koga.

"Where is it?" Koga asked.

"Eric's standing in front of it. He'll help you." Sam said. "Just tell Eric to get us two slices of cheeze pizza. K?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Koga replied. Then he stood up and went over to where Eric stood in front of the Pizza stand.

_Why did Jacob turn them into girls! Why the hell id he have to do that! _Sam thought as anger built up inside her. _I'll get him back for this. _Sam promised herself. _I swear I will. _

"You OKSam?" Sarah asked as she sat down next Sam.

"Yeah." Sam sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"OK. What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied.

"I know something is wrong." Sarah said. "You only sigh while saying yeah when something is wrong."

"I said it was Nothing!" Sam said as she glared coldly at Sarah.

"Fine." Sarah said. "Don't have to get all Missy Pissy at me." Sarah mumbled.

"I heard that." Sam said.

"Here's the pizza." Eric said as he (or should I say she?)gave a slice to Sam.

"Thanks Eric." Sam said as she took the pizza. Koga followed Eric back to the table and sit across from Sam while Eric sat next to him. Then Sam snapped her fingers. "You guys need girl names!" Sam exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Koga and Eric both yelled at once.

"She's right." Sarah said.

"We can call you Erica." Sam said while pointing at Eric.

"No WAY!" Eric yelled.

"You have to Eric." Sam said. "We'll only be using the names in public. When we're at my house, we'll can you guys by your real names." Sam explained. Then she looked at Koga. "Hmm..." Sam tried to think of something that they could call Koga. But couldn't. Koga sounded like a girl's name already. "We can just leave your name alone Koga." Sam said.

"WHAT!" Eric yelled. "Why doesn't he get his name change!"

"Because Koga sounds like a girl's name already." Sam said. "If you think about it, it does."

Koga started to growl.

"Don't growl." Sam said. "Girls don't growl."

"So says the girl who does it everytime something annoys her." Eric replied.

"I only do it to Michelle." Sam said. "And that's because it frieks her out and she'll leave me alone after I do it." Sam explained.

"Whatever." Eric said, then he wen to eating his pizza.

"Now what do we call Hiten?" Sarah asked while she looked at Hiten, who was sitting next to her.

"Hita." Sam said after she swallowed a mouth full of pizza.

"There is NO way you're calling me Hita!" Hiten yelled.

"We have to Hita." Sam said before she took another bite into her pizza.

Then Hiten started to growl. "Don't growl!" Sam yelled at Hiten.

Hiten stopped growling, but still looked angry.

Sam looked over at Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, who were getting subs from subway. They were laughing and having a good time. Maybe Miroku being a girl will help a bit with teaching him how to act better around girls. It might help Inuyasha get in touch with a girl's feeling more too, so he wouldn't be so idiotic. Maybe this little spell with be for the better in a way.

In a dark place somewhere...

"DAMNIT!" Jacob yelled as he slammed his fist on a table, making the whole tale shake. "That bitch swapt the real Kagome for this fake." He curse Sam.

"I'll get her back." Jacob said.

AN- Sry this is short. But I'm kinda tired. Hot Topic WILL be in the next chapter. Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	28. New Names Part II

**Chapter 28:**

(AN- Remember, all the guys are girls.)

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango all came over to the table and sat down by Sam, Eric, Koga, Sarah, and Hiten.

"Hey guys?" Sarah asked. They all looked at her. "OK. We need to give all the guys girl names an-"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Miroku both yelled at once.

"You are NOT giving us girl name!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It hurts that you would even think to do something like that to us." Miroku said.

"I like the idea." Kagome said.

"Plus, she's right about giving you girl names." Sango added. "We have to call you something other than your boy names."

"Exactly." Sam said. Then she looked at Hiten, Koga, and Eric. "Now, we've already taken care of Hiten, Koga, and Eric. Eric is Erica. Hiten is Hita. And Koga, we could thik of anything and we think his name kinda sounds like a girls name already." That's when Koga started to ggrowl.

"Don't growl!" Sam yelled. "Girls DON'T growl!"

"You do it all the time." Koga stated.

"That's because it gets people to leave me alone. Now stop growling and EAT!" Sam yelled at Koga, scaring him. Then she looked at Inuyasha and Miroku. "Now what do we call you two?" She asked.

"We could call Inuyasha, Ina." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Please! Don't do this to me!" Inuyasha begged.

"We have to... Ina." Kagome teased him witha smile on her face.

"Stop it." Inuyasha gowled.

And while Kagome was annoying Inuyasha with his new name, Sango was sitting next to Miroku trying to figure out what to name Miroku.

"We can call you Mira." Sango suggested.

"Sango! Please! Don't tell me that you're planning on going through with this!" Miroku yelled at her.

"I plan on giving you a girl name so you'll fit in, in this world better." Sango replied. "We can't going around calling you guys boy names all day while we're out in public. So you need the names we're giving you." Sango explained.

"And like I told Eric and Hiten and Koga, we'll only call them by the girl names when we're in public. When we are at my house, then we'll call you by you real names." Sam told them. "So don't worry about it."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. Then it hit him. "Hey!" He yelled angrily. "How come you can't just change us back?" He yelled.

"I can, but we need to get back to my house, and it would take a long time from me to find the specific spell in my attic." Sam replied. "If I were to get the spell wrong, it could do anything to you guys." Sam conitinued. "And Jacob is more powerful than me. Not by much, but he still is the more powerful one out of the two of us." Sam told them. "It could be years before I could find the right spell to undo all of this."

"But you could still do it." Koga told her.

"Yes." Sam said. "But it would a lot less time to just go get Jacob and get you guys back to normal that way."

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "He is still after her."

"You're not gonna use her as a trade are you?" Sango yelled.

"No! No!" Sam said, waving her hands in front of her. "Never!" Sam told them. "It is on to of my list of things to do to keep her as safe as possible. I would never hand her over to Jacob, even if it meant getting you guys back to normal. I'll have to talk him into it somehow." Sam said. "But giving him Kagome is out of the question!"

"Good." Inuyasha said.

AN- There's another chappie! Sry it took me so long. Guess what! I got asked to the prom! YAY! Well, I'm happy about it at least. So... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	29. Prom?

**Chapter 29:**

(AN- Remember! All the guys are girls now.)

"So what to do now?" Sarah asked.

"Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed. "I totally forgot! Prom is next week!"

"Isn't prom usually not 'til spring though?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. But our prom is early. And you all are enrolled into our school." Sam said. "So if we can get some juniors or seniors to ask you, then you can go too!"

"Wait!" Sarah and Eric both yelled.

"How are you going?" Eric asked.

"Yeah! You're still a freshman!" Sarah added.

"I was asked." Sam informed them.

"BY WHO?" Sarah yelled, shocked out of her mind. "I mean, you're this lowly freshman and you've been asked to the PROM!"

"Yeah, I'm lowly." Sam replied. "And what does that make you?"

"Bitch!" Sarah called Sam.

"Slut!" Sam replied.

"Whore!" Sarah said back.

"Hoochie!" Sam yelled.

"Mama!" Sarah yelled.

"Skank!" Sam yelled.

"Bush person!" Sarah yelled.

Then Sam gasped, putting her hand on her chest, like she was really offended. There was NOTHING worse than being called a bush person. She was completely, 100, anit-Bush. But the two only laughed.

Everyone else, except Eric, looked at them confused.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, Ina, it's a routine that me and Sarah do." Sam explained.

"Yeah." Sarah said. "We made it up when we were in lit class, and I was calling Sam a slut because she's had like six boyfriends. So I called her a slut, and we kept going back and forth with names until I called her a Bush person and then she gasped."

"Which we did our best to remember all the names we used, and then we memorized it." Sam said. "We have to use that in front of all the guys on the golf team when it starts!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know!" Sarah replied.

"But back to the prom thing." Eric said.

"What's prom?" Inuyasha asked.

"Prom is this big dance that only 11th and 12th graders can go to. But a 9th or 10th grader can go if they are asked by an 11th or 12th grader." Sam explained. "I was asked by a 12th grader. So I need a dress and everything."

"Who asked you?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see when he comes to pick me up next week." Sam said with a smirk.

"TELL!" Sarah and Kagome yelled in Sam's face.

"You'll see." Sam replied, the smirk still on her face.

"Well we still have to helppick out your dress and everything." Sarah said.

"Maybe we could get some friends to ask you, and then you can go too!" Sam exclaimed.

"That would be great!" Kagome exclaimed.

"But we would have to get the guys to go out with guys now too." Sarah whispered.

"I know." Sam said.

AN- OK. There's the next chapter! Hope you liked it! Sry for the shortness, but now I have to go watch Inuyasha! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!Oh! Cool authors of the week!

Aero Tendo

WackyGirl101

Read their stuff! It's pretty good!


	30. An Idea

**Chapter 30:**

The whole gang walked through the mall, Sarah and Kagome completely obbsessed with trying to help Sam choose a dress. It wasn't very easy either, with all the dresses being long gowns and being about a foot long than Sam was tall. Then they walked into Macy's.

"What are we doing in here?" Sarah asked. "There's never anything good in here."

"This is the only store that has dresses that would be good for the occassion that will fit me." Sam replied. "All those semi-formal dresses that I wore? They came from here."

"You're kidding." Sarah said. "Everytime I come here, there's never anything good."

"Maybe you just don't know where to look." Sam said. Then she led everyone to where the gowns were.

There were tons of sales in the store. Kagome, Sam, and Sarah were looking through all the dresses, while all the guys-now-girls and Sango stood by and watched as the three ran all over the place, looking at dresses, showing them to each other. Then Sam went Sango. "Sango!" She exclaimed. "Come on! You're missing out on all the fun!" She laughed as she pulled Sango over to the racks.

"No Sam! I'm just fine." Sango said as she was pulled over to the racks filled with dresses.

"No you're not. We need to find you a dress." Sam said.

"But what if I don't go to this prom thing?" Sango asked.

"Don't worry." Sam said. "I'll make sure you all get to go one way or another." Sam said as she pounded her fist into her hand. Then she looked at Sango. Sasngo looked a bit depressed. So Sam softened her expression. "Is it because you'll end up going with someone other than Miroku?" Sam asked.

Sango didn't answer, but a furious blush covered her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sango." Sam said as she embraced.

"Why did this have to happen to them?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Sam said, not able to answer the question. Well, she could, but she didn't want to upset Sango.

Then it hit Sam. She had a way to get the buys back to normal. It wouldn't be permanent, but it would work!

"I have an idea." Sam said to Sango. "But don't tell anyone else." She whispered.

"What kind of idea?" Sango asked.

"I have a way to get the guys back to normal. But it would only last for one night." Sam whispered.

Sango's face brightened up. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sam said with a smile. "Now let's get you a dress!" She exclaimed as she pulled Sango over to the rack with the gowns.

AN- Sry for the shortness. LOL. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm kinda tired since golf started. And I have a match tommorrow, and I just finished a research paper on John Quincy Adams. That dude is sooooooooooooooooo boring. I didn't know someone that's famous could have such a boring life. Seriously. All-well. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	31. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 31:**

The girls had all gotten dresses and shoes and jewelry to wear to the prom. They were ready for the big day.

"So who are you going to ask to take us?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"Please don't set us up with any pot heads." Sarah said.

"Don't worry." Sam laughed. "Do you really think I would do that to you guys?" She asked, a bit of laughter still in her voice.

"Yes." Sango, Sarah, and Kagome all said at once.

"Well I won't." Sam guarenteed them.

The guys-now-girls all walked a few yards behind the girls. They still weren't used to being girls yet, and they still weren't liking it.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome exclaimed. "Cheer up!" She yelled.

"Yeah! It's fun being a girl!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say." Koga said.

"You were born girls." Eric added.

"Good point." Sam said. Then she stopped. She had just realized, her brothers were coming back from school today for vacation. She turned to everyone. "Umm... I should let you guys know," She got a nervous look on her face. "You'll be meeting the rest of my family today."

"The rest of your family?" Hiten asked.

"Yeah, umm..." Sam started. "See, my brothers are coming home for Christmas vacation today."

"How many brothers do you have?" Koga asked.

"Five." Sam said. "I have my step-brothers coming from when my dad was remarried and my step-mother died, leaving him with two of my brothers." Sam explained. "Then my other three brothers live in London going to a boarding school. Two of them are my brothers by blood, the third is another step brother from when my mom was remarried and then that guy died." Sam let out a heavy sigh. "My family's messed up." She said.

"I'll say." Sarah said. "You never told me about those brothers! I always thought you were an only child!"

"I never told anyone about my brothers." Sam confessed. "But they're coming today."

"How old are they?" Sarah asked, getting in Sam's face. "Are they cute? Do they have girlfriends?"

"I have two older brothers, one brother my age, and two younger brothers." Sam said. "The older ones are twin, and so are the younger ones."

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome asked. "You have two sets of twin brothers."

"I know. It's weird." Sam said.

"Danm right it's weird." Inuyasha stated.

"So we better get to my house." Sam said. "Are you staying over Sarah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah!" Sarah exclaimed. "You're gonna need all the help you can get with these guys here."

"You're right." Then she leaned over towards Sarah's ear. "And I think I know a way to get the guys temporarily back to normal again."

"Really?" Sarah asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah." Sam whispered. "But don't tell them." Sam said.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"I don't want to deal with them rushing me with it or anything." Sam told Sarah. "It could easily make me make a mistake."

"Right." Sarah said. "Got it."

"So let's get going then!" Inuyasha yelled. "I don't feel like sticking around here anymore."

"Don't be in such a rush Inuyasha." Miroku said. "It's not like we're going to change or anything anytime soon."

_That's what you think. _Sam thought. "Come on guys. Let's go meet my brothers." And everyone followed her out of the mall and went to their cars and headed back to Sam's house to meet her brothers.

AN- Wrell what did you think of that. OK. The whole brothers thing is completely made up. That part about having five brothers, nah-uh. Not true. I only have one brother. LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN! Wait til you see happens when they meet Sam's brothers. LOL.


	32. Brothers

**Chapter 32:**

Everyone got to Sam's house. And as soon as they all walked in the door, Sam yelled, "Everyone to the attic!" She yelled as she pointed a finger up the steps.

Everyone moved quickly up the steps, running up to the attic, which to their surprise was very spacious. There were books everywhere, and a ton of dust too. Then there was a lab set and a few beakers with potions in them.

"What is all this stuff?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up the a beaker to look at it.

"Don't touch that!" Sam yelled as she took it, carefully, from Inuyasha and placed it back on the shelf.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

Sam looked at Inuyasha. "If even one drop of that stuff had gotten on your skin, you would be melting in a matter of seconds." Sam informed Inuyasha, her voice stern. Then she turned to everyone. "No one touch anything, except th books. Don't touch any of the lab equiptment, it's new, or the potions."

"What are we doing up here?" Miroku asked, looking at the labels of some o the potions. He had no clue how to even say some of the names.

"It's a surprise." Sam said with a smirk. "Now. Ladies, I need you to put these on the guys." Sam said as she held out a few blindfolds.

All the girls took the blindfolds and put them on the guys.

"Good." Sam said. "Now. My magic actually comes from my singing. If I put my whole heart into a song, then something will happen.

"What are you planning on doing to us?" Hiten asked, lifting up his blind fold. There was a curious look on his face.

"It's a surprise. Now put the blindfold back on!" Sam exclaimed. Then she held up her hands, ready to start when...

"BUG!" Someone yelled as they slammed on the door.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed. "They're here already."

"Who?" Koga asked.

"My brothers." Sam groaned. Then she waved her hands around, making all the potions and lab equiptment dissappear. All that could be seen were a few old looking books, a few old trunks, and some furnature. "Come in guys!" Sam exclaimed.

Then the door flew open to reveal to very good looking boys in the doorway. That's when a smile appeared on Sam's face and she ran to the boys, wrapping her arms around them, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

Koga let out a low growl because of this, and Sarah stomped on his foot for it.

"Ouch!" Koga yelled as he started hopping on one foot. "What did you do that for?" He yelled.

"Don't act jealous." Sarah whispered. "You're a girl now." She whispered.

"Hey Bug." One of the boys said.

Both of the boys looked the same. They looked a lot like Sam too. They both had brunet hair that was a few inches long and a bit curly. They both looked like they had just rolled out of bed. They both had good tans too, and firm looking arm muscles and abbsthat could be seen through their collared shirts.

Kagome, Sango, and Sarah's eyes almost popped out of their heads. Who WERE these guys?

Then Sam pulled both boys into the attic. She turned to all her friends. "Guys, these are my two older brothers, Andy and Billy."

Kagome, Sango, and Sarah all ran up toBilly and Andy. "Wow! You're Sam's brother?" Sarah exclaimed.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome asked.

Sango blushed a bit. "Hi." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha, Koga, Hiten, and Miroku all stood there. What was with the girls?

Sam was able to push Kagome, Sango, and Sarah back though. "Hey! Leave 'em alone! You got boyfriends!" Sam yelled.

The girls had to feel ashamed of themselves now. It was true. Well, sort of. "Sorry." They all said a bit sheepishly.

Then Sam turned back to Billy and Andy. "So where is he?" Sam asked.

"Who?" Both boys asked at once. (AN- Twins tend to do stuff like that a lot).

"My step-brother! The one whom I haven't met!" Sam said. "You sent me a letter saying he was finally coming home andI would get to meet him!"

"Oh! Right!" Andy said. He was wearinga blue collared shirt and a pair of kahki pants.

"He's downstairs." Billy finished. He was wearing a green collared shirt with a pair of kahki pants on.

A smile appeared on Sam's face as she jetted out of the attic and headed downstairs.

"She's never met her step-brother?" Sarah asked.

"Nope." Billy said. "She went on vacation with you all summer while he was here with us. So she didn't get to meet him then."

"Right." Andy said. "All the rest of the years we've stayed in London." Then both boys looks drifted over to the guys-now-girls. "And who are you pretty ladies?" Andy asked.

All the guys-now-girls blushed.

Kagome, Sango, and Sarah went pale.

"Umm..." Miroku said, looking to the girls for help.

"These are our new friends!" Sarah exclaimed. "They just arrived at our school."

"Really?" Billy asked. "You girls must be what, sophmores, juniors...?"

"We're umm..." Koga tried to remember what Sam had called them when he heard Sarah whisper it to him. "Freshmen! Yeah."

"Wow." Andy said. "You don't look like freshmen."

"So are you ladies going to the prom?" Billy asked.

"I don-" Miroku started, but stopped when a hand was slapped over his mouth.

"Of coarse they're going." Sarah said with a smile.

"Do you have dates?" Andy asked.

"No! They don't!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Really?" Billy asked. Then he walked over to Inuyasha. "What's your name beautiful?"

"Umm... Ina?" Inuyasha said, sounding nervous. _Don't you dare ask me to that dance thing. _Inuyasha thought.

"Would you like to-" Billy started, but was cut off when he heard a scream.

"That was Samantha!" Andy yelled as he ran down the steps, followed closely by Billy.

With Sam...

Sam had let out a loud scream when she saw who her step-brother is.

"JACOB?" She yelled.

AN- Well, there's another chapter. What do you think of the twist here? Bet you didn't see that coming? Well, you might have. All well. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	33. A Change

**Chapter 33:**

"JACON?" Sam yelled.

"Nice to see you Samantha." Jacob said, sounding as casual as anyone could be.

"No. No, you can't be my new step-brother." Sam was in complete denial. There was no way this was happening. Her enemy was now her step-brother?

"Actually, Samantha, I'm not." Jacob said with a smile.

(AN- GOTCHA! Hehehehehe.)

"Then where is he?" Sam asked, looking around the house.

"He's in the living room, sitting on the sofa." Jacob said.

"Get out of my house." Sam said, pointing at the door. "You're not welcome here."

"On the contrare. I am welcome here." Jacob said.

"By who?" Sam asked. Then he brothers came running down the steps.

"What's wrong? Billy exclaimed.

"Nothing." Jacob said. "I think I scared your sister though." Jacob told them, a friendly smile on his face, while Sam clouldn't help but glare daggers at him. he disgusted her so much. And now she new who had brought himinto the house. She turned around and glared at her brothers.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Sam told them. "You brought HIM to our house?" She yelled.

"Do you know him Bug?" Andy asked.

"No." Sam said. "I must have been thinking of someone else."

"Bug?" Jacob asked.

"It's her nickname." Billy said.

"Ah." Jacob said.

"Excuse me." Sam said, sounding very dishgusted, as she walked intotthe living room, wanting to see her step-brother. Then she saw him. He kinda was a bit geeky looking, but not geeky at the same time. His hair looked to be about an inch or two long, and it was blonde and a bit curly, but not too curly at the same time. He wore glasses and had this collored, button down shirt (and it was all buttoned up) that had a plad design on it and he wore a pair of kahki pants with a pair of navy blue Timberland boots.

He looked up at Sam. "You must be Samantha." He said as he stuck out his hand.

"Sam." Sam corrected him. "And around here, family doesn't give hand shakes." She said with a smile as she gave him a quick hug. "It's great to finally meet you." She said. "Your name's Nick, right?"

"Yeah." He said as he took his glasses off. He so totally didn't look like a geek anymore. "Good to finally meet you too." He said with a nod.

"So do you need any help settling in or anything?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so." Nick replied. "But I think your brother's friend might."

Sam got a bit of a disgusted look on her face. "Trust me, he doesn't need my help."

"Do you know him?" Nick asked.

Then Sam noticed something about Nick that was a bit different too. There was an aura around him. It was an evil one though, which she was totally releived. "You're an immortal." She said, sounding a bit shocked.

"How did you know?" Nick asked.

Then Sam waved her hand. "Hi. I'm one too." Sam told him. "Couldn't you tell?"

"Not really. You seem to be pretty good at hiding it." Nick said.

"I have to." Sam told him. "So have you gone to any schools?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Nick said. "My father taught me everything himself." Then he looked down. "We weren't the richest of families."

"Say no more." Sam said. "I was forced to go to the schools by my grandma. She's a witch like me, and my mother wasn't taught anything before her 13th birthday. But somehow the powers still passed down to me." Sam explained.

"Weird." Nick said. "So how do you know Jacob? I know you do because you yelled his name when you saw him in the kitchen."

"It's a long story." Sam groaned.

"I like long stories." Nick said.

"Well you two look to be getting along really well." Someone said behind them.

Sam let out a groan. "Why don't you go get all your shit and put it somewhere?" Sam suggested, her voice filled with hatred.

"Already done." Jacob said as he came up behind Sam and flopped down on the couch next to her. "Oh! And I wouldn't try fixing the problem with your friends. That spell is only breakable by me." Then he looked at Nick. "Hey Nick."

"You're one too?" Nick practically yelled.

"That's how I know this asshole." Sam said.

Jacob put a hand over his chest, looking like Sam hurt him right in the heart. "You hurt me girl."

"I'm sure you'll live." Sam said in disgust. Then she turned to Nick. "You sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm sure." Nick said with a smile. "But thanks anyway."

"No problem." Sam said. "Well I'll leave you guys be then." She saidbefore walking back to the steps and going into the attic. Then she slammed the door.

"What was all the yelling about?" Eric asked.

"_Jacob _is living with us." Sam said in a sarcastic perky voice.

"You're joking." Kagome said in a monotone voice.

"Nope." Sam said, using the same voice. Then she got serious. "No one, and I mean no one, is to leave Kagome all alone while he's here. Am I clear?" Sam asked everyone. "She is what he wants, and we cannot let him get her." She said.

"Right." Everyone, except Kagome, said.

Then Sam looked at Kagome. "Kagome, you are not to go anywhere, not even anywhere around this house, alone. Always have someone with you." Sam said. "Jacob came here because he knew that you're living with me. And we won't let him get you. OK?" She said.

"I understand." Kagome replied.

"Good." Sam said. "Now, while no one else is here, let's finish what I was starting." Sam said. Then she gave the guys-now-girls blindfolds and told them to put them on. "OK. Now I need you to imagine yourselves as guys, and keep that picture in your head. If you're thinking of anything else, then this whole thing could go completely wrong." Sam told them.

Then Sam started to sing.

_Ten years living in a paper bag  
Feedback baby, he's a flipped out cat  
He's a platinum canary, drinkin' falstaff beer  
Mercedes rule, and a rented lear  
Bottom feeder insincere  
Prophet lo-fi pioneer  
Sell the house and go to school  
Get a young girlfriend, daddy's jewel_

Then Sam put her arms out and waved them around a little as swirls of sparkles sirounded her and the boys. Then she pointed her finger at the boys and the boys were surounded by a tornado of sparkles.

_A change would do you good  
A change would do you good_

Then Sam started to spin around the room.

God's little gift is on the rag  
Poster girl posing in a fashion mag  
Canine, feline, Jekyll and Hyde  
Wear your fake fur on the inside  
Queen of south beach, aging blues  
Dinner's at six, wear your cement shoes  
I thought you were singing your heart out to me  
Your lips were syncing and now I see

The tornado got a bit stronger now, and the guys-now-girls could be heard screaming a bit.

_A change would do you good  
A change would do you good_

Chasing dragons with plastic swords  
Jack off Jimmy, everybody wants more  
Scully and angel on the kitchen floor  
And I'm calling Buddy on the ouija board  
I've been thinking 'bout catching a train  
Leave my phone machine by the radar range  
Hello it's me, I'm not at home  
If you'd like to reach me, leave me alone

Now the tornado were at their strongest, not doing anything to anyone but the boys. There wasn't even any wind felt by anyone but the guys-now-girls.

_A change would do you good  
A change would do you good  
Hello, it's me, I'm not at home  
If you'd like to reach me, leave me alone  
_  
_A change would do you good  
A change would do you good_

The tornados disappeard. And there stood the boys, looking as normal as they had the day Sam brought them into this world.

"You did it Sam!" Sarah shrieked, running to Hiten. "I was so worried that we would never get you back." She said to him.

"Right." Hiten said, trying to pry Sarah off of him.

"This isn't permanent though." Sam said. "This will last for twenty-four hours. That's it." Sam said. "So this time tommorrow, you guys are girls again."

"WHAT?" All the guys yelled.

"Yep." Sam said. "It's the best I can do. And I can't use this spell again for another month."

"Then how are we going to get to go to prom?" Kagome asked.

"I have a different plan for that." Sam said. "And if it works, then all of us willbe going to prom together."

"Who will I go with?" Eric asked.

"I'll get you a date. Don't worry." Sam said with a wink.

"You wouldn't Sam." Eric said in a worried tone.

"But she's perfect for you." Sam exclaimed.

"Not her." Eric said.

"You've had a crush on her since third grade." Sam said. "And she's like, a grgeat friend of mine. Why not?"

"Because, Sam." Eric said, his cheeks almost red now. He was blushing.

"Awww. Look at you. You're blushing." Sam teased. "How sweet."

"Oh be quiet." Eric said.

"You're going with her. And that's final." Sam said as she took out her cell phone.

"Who is she calling?" Sarah asked.

"Lia." Eric replied.

"You've got a crush on her?" Sarah shrieked, it was a happy shriek. "That's so sweet!"

"And I've kept that secret for like, ever." Sam exclaimed. "Hey Mannana." Sam said with a smile. It was Lia's four year old sister. "Is Lia there? Thank you." Sam said. Then she waited a few seconds, hearing Mannana call for Lia. Then she heard Lia yelled at her sister, "What the heck do you want?" Sam had to laugh at this a little. Then she heard Lia pick up the phone. "Hay Lia!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey Sam." Everyone could hear what Lia was saying. "What's up?"

"Well, I've got Ericd here," Sam started as she looked at Eric, who was waving his hands, trying to say 'No I don't! Hang up the phone!' without Lia hearing it. "And he's got something to ask you." Then Sam thrusted the phone into Eric's face. "Go ahead." She told him.

Eric hesitantly took the phone. "H-Hello Lia." He said.

"Hey Eric. What's up?" Lia asked.

"Umm... I was just umm... wondering." Eric felt so embarrassed. "Well, would you like to umm...go to the p-prom with me?" He finally asked. He was so afraid that she was gonna turn him down.

"You're asking me to the prom?" Lia asked.

"Y-yes." Eric stuttered.

"Sure." Lia said.

"Really?" Eric sounded so excited. "You'll go withme?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Lia asked. "I mean, everyone else is going."

"OK. I'll catch you around then." Eric said, sounding pretty excited.

"Sure." Lia replied. Then she hung up.

Eric gave the phone back to Sam. "She said yes!" He exclaimed.

"Good." Sam said. Then she heard some more knocking on the door. Then someone opened the door. It was Billy.

"Hey." He said. Then he looked around. "Where did all those girls go?"

Inuyasha's face filled with a blush.

"They went home Billy." Sam replied. "Now my other friends are here." Then she introduced everyone and told her brother that they were staying with them.

"Where will they stay? All the rooms are taken." Billy stated.

"I have a big room." Sam said.

"No way Samantha." Billy said. He never called Sam by her real name unless he was being serious. "Boys are NOT staying in your room."

"Why not?" Sam asked. "Not like we could do anything. You'd hear everything."

"True. But still." Billy said. Then their mom came into the attic.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed.

"HiMom." Billy said as he turned around and gave Mom a hug and she kissed his cheek, leaving a pink lip print on his cheek, which Sam couldn't help but laugh at.

"What were you two fighting about now?" Mom asked.

"Samantha says that these guys are staying with us all through Christmas vacation and that they'll all staying in her room." Billy told Mom. "Isn't that a bad idea?"

"Absolutely not." Mom said. "They are here, and they are her friends stay with us. And she had the second largest room in the house. We would have nowhere else to put them." Mom said. "They all are allowed to stay in Samantha's room."

"But Mom-"

"Don't but me." Mom said. "I have made my desicion." Then she pointed to a few sleeping bags that were in the attic. "Now you kids came take those sleeping bags and get settled in in Samantha's room."

"Thank you Mrs. Sherlock." Kagome said.

"Thanks Mom." Sam thanked her mom and she hugged her.

"You're welcome Samantha." Mom said. "Now let's hurry up. It's almost dinner time."

"Right." Everyone said.

AN- Well, what did you think of that chapter? I worked on this all afternoon. So be happy about it! Now tell me what you though in a review. OK? Thanx! TTFN!


	34. A place to sleep

OK. Just letting everyone know, in the last chapter there was a little typo, saying that Nick had an EVIL aura around him. That was a typo. It was supposed to say that Nick DIDN'T have an evil aura about him. So Nick is good. OK? Thought I should clear that up. Thanx for pointing that out to me Aero Tendo! Now! On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 34:**

Everyone had gotten settled in, and Billy and Andy were working on dinner. They were actually pretty good cooks for a couple of guys. They were making lasagnia (can't spell) for everyone at the stove. It smelled so good, and Sam was ready to eat it.

"How much longer?" Sam asked, peeking her head between Billy and Andy, hoping to get a quick taste.

"About fifteen minnutes." Andy said as he pushed Sam back, knowing that she wanted a taste.

Then Sam heard the phone ring. Someone else had picked it up. "Samantha!" Sam heard her mom yell. "Phone! it's Eddie!"

Sam went to the phone in the living room, passing by Jacob, who was lazily sittingon thecouch,and pickedthephoneup. "Hello?" Sam said into the reciever.

"Hey Sam." Eddie said. He didn't sound too good, like he had gotten a cold or something.

"Hey. Are you OK? You don't sound too good." Sam said into the phone.

"I'm not. And I won't be able to go to prom. Sorry Sam. You can go to Mrs. Woods room and get your money back." Eddie told Sam.

"Oh. That stinks." Sam said. "Well, I hope you get better." Sam told him.

"Thanks. And sorry, again." Eddie said.

"It's OK. I'll live." Sam told him. "Now you go and get better." Sam said. "Buh-bye."

"See-ya." Eddie said, then he hung up the phone.

"So Eddie can't go to the prom with you huh?" Jacob asked, a smirk on his face.

"What in the hell did you do to him?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing. Just gave him a bit of a cold." Jacob replied. "He won't die from it. Don't worry."

"You ASSHOLE!" Sam yelled as she tackled Jacob to the ground. She grabbed one of his arms and pulled it behind his back, as he lay on his stomach on the floor. "Why did you do that to him?" Sam hissed. "And how could you? He's my friend!" Sam yelled into his ear. "What did I ever do to you?"

Then Billy and Andy ran into the living room to see Sam on top of Jacob, pinning him to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Billy yelled.

Both boys were wearing aprons, Billy had one with Minnie Mouse wearing a chefs hat and apron on it, and Andy wearing one that said, _Danger! Men cooking!_on it. It really did look funny, but this was hardly the time for any laughing.

"Samantha! Get off of Jacob!" Andy yelled as he ran to Sam and pried her off of Jacob. "What the hell has gotten into you?" He yelled.

"Nothing." Sam said as she shook Andy off of her, but he wouldn't let go.

"Oh no." Andy said. "You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself."

This was the thing Sam hated about have older brothers, and no father. The older brothers started acting like they were her father, which is not a good thing. Sam had to think of something to get them away from her so she could run up to her room. "The dinner is burning." Sam stated.

Billy ran out to go check on the lasagnia, but Andy stay and threw Sam down onto the couch. "You're not going anywhere young lady, not until you give us a full explanation." Andy said as he sat on the coffee table in front of Sam and Jacob.

"OK. I'll spill." Sam said. "I've known Jacob longer than you guys have, really!" Sam said. "We used to go to school together, and let's just say that in the end, we ended up hating each other." Sam said, which was really the truth.

"But hate is such a strong word Sam." Jacob said, with an innocent look on his face.

"Fine. How's this then?" Sam asked as she held up the middle finger at Jacob. Then she stood up and walked out, hurrying so Andy wouldn't catch her.

Once Sam was in her room, she collapsed onto her bed. Everyone else was in her room.

"What happened down there?" Hiten asked.

"First off, Eddie got sick and he can't take me to prom." Sam started. "Seco-"

"EDDIE was taking YOU to prom?" Sarah shrieked. "That's weird."

"Yeah, whatever. But second, Jacob was the one who gave Eddie the cold." Sam said. "Then I pinned him down, and then Billy and andy came a pulled me off of Jacob, sat me down, asked for an explanation, then I flipped Jacob off before hurrying up here." Sam explained.

"Flipped him off?" Koga asked.

"gave him the middle finger." Sam rephrased herself.

"Oh." Koga said.

Then Sam sat up on her bed. "OK. Is everyone situated?" Sam asked. She had a few of those chairs that folded out into bed mats, and she had a trundle set for her bed. And then she had brought what few sleeping bags she had into her room from the basement.

"Looks like it." Sarah said. "But Koga doesn't have anywhere to sleep." She stated.

"You're sure everything else is taken up?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Sarah said. "Eric took the trundle, Inuyasha and Kagome are sharing that fold out sofa, Sango and Miroku have the other one, I've got that fold out chair, and Hiten has a sleeping bag on the floor, and you have no more room in here. You can actually barely walk in here."

"OK." Sam said. "Ummmm..." Sam thought. She really didn't want to share her bed with Koga, even though he would fit in it. But she really didn't have any other options. "OK. Koga, you can share my bed with me then." Sam said. "Even though it's the size of a twin bed, it'll still fit two people." Sam said. "And it's better than the sofa."

Koga looked at Sam. Wow. He couldn't believe he was gonna share a bed with her. He had developed quite a crush on her since she brought him here. He was starting to believe himself when he said he was in love with her too. He wondered how this whole thing was going to turn out.

AN- Well, there's another chapter. Next chapter will have Sam's last two brothers in it. So they'll come in soon. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	35. Kiss

**Chapter 35:**

Sam was in her room. Everyone else went downstairs to get ready for dinner. Sam just needed some time alone to sort things out. Then she heard someone knock on the door.

"Go away!" Sam said in a monotone voice, sounding a bit like Sesshomaru.

But the person opened the door anyway. "Sam?" They asked.

Sam looked up. It was Koga. "Oh! Koga. Sorry. Thought it was someone else." Sam said, sounding a bit embarrassed. "What canI do you for?" Sam asked him, but only got a confused look from him. So she rephrased. "What do you need?" She asked.

"Well, I was just wondering..." Koga said as he walked closer to Sam. "Are you OK?" He asked. "I mean, you looked pretty tense earlier." Koga said.

Sam smiled at him. "Yeah. I get like that. But I feel a bit better now." Sam replied as she got off her bed and walked over to Koga.

"You sure?" Koga asked.

"Yeah. I just wish Jacob weren't here. Then this would be a perfect christmas vacation." Sam said, she didn't even notice that she was getting closer to Koga.

"How would it be the perfcet Christmas?" Koga asked. He had also been walking closer to Sam, without noticing it really.

"Well, how many people get ot spend Christmas with you guys?" Sam asked. "You guys as is, you, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Sesshomaru, and Hiten."

"I don't know. This will be my first Christmas." Koga answer, a smile forming on his lips.

"Really?" Sam asked. She was now standing right in front of Koga now. There were only a few inches between them. "Umm... Kog-"

Then there was a knocking on the door. Then someone opened the door. "Well don't you two look all cozy together?" A voice said very casually.

It was Jacob.

Sam gritted her teeth as she looked at him. "OK. You may be allowed in my HOUSE, but you're NOT allowed in my ROOM!" Sam said through her gritted teeth. "Now get the Hell OUT!" Sam yelled at Jacob, pointing a finger to her door.

"Actually, Samantha, I need to talk to you." Jacob while looking at Sam. Then his gaze drifted to Koga. "Alone." He said.

Koga looked from Jacob to Sam. "It's OK Koga. I'll be fine." Sam told Koga, giving him a reassuring pat on the arm before she basically pushed him out.

Then Sam shut the door. "What do you want?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm here to propose a deal." Jacob said.

"You're not getting Kagome." Sam stated right there. She wasn't going to trade Kagome for anything.

"I wasn't going to ask you that." Jacob said, a smirk on his face.

"Then what do you want?" Sam asked, looking at Jacob suspiciously. What was there that he could want other than Kagome? Was there more to the whole reason he had come back? Sam thought about all of this, but she came up blank. Then she pointed a finger at Jacob. "You came here for more than just Kagome, didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Jacob asked.

Then Sam got in Jacob's face. "What the hell is all this about?" Sam asked. But then he answer was not something that she wanted.

Sam felt Jacob kissing her. He was KISSING her! She couldn't believe it! This was JACOB! Her sworn enemy! He was supposed to HATE her! But he was KISSING her instead! This was CRAZY!

Sam immediately pulled back from Jacob, only to have him fall into the kiss agiain, picking up where he left off. But then sam used her powers, pushing Jacob away from her.

Sam spat. She spat. Then she looked at Jacob, a look of disgust on her face. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" Sam yelled.

"The deal is, you go to that prom with me, and I'll make the guys back to normal, completely again." Jacob said. "But not until after the prom."

"WHAT?" Sam yelled. "Is that why you came here? It wasn't for Kagome at all, was it? It was all to get me! You dirty basturd!" Sam yelled.

"Thank about it Samantha." Jacob said. "You could have then completely back to normal. All you have to do, is go to the school prom with me."

Sam had to think about it. She could have all the guys back to normal, and all she had to do was spend one night with this creep. As long as he didn't kiss her again, which Sam had the feeling he was, then she would do it. Oh! Who was she kidding? She had to do it!

"Fine." She said. She regretted it one hundred percent. But if she wanted the guys back to normal, then she had to do this.

Then there was a knocking on Sam's door. "Who is it?" Sam called.

"Sam! It's Eric!" Eric said from behind the door.

"You can come in!" Sam yelled so Eric could hear her.

"By the way, Samantha, how did you get them back to normal?" Jacob asked. "I know this isn't permanent like my spell." Jacob said.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Sam told him with a glare.

"Like that beautiful voice of your?" Jacob asked.

"Umm... Did I miss something here?" Eric asked.

"You miss a lot." Sam said. "Now, Jacob, please leave my room."

"As you wish, love." Jacob teased, which Sam growled (yes, growled) at him for.

Once Jacob was at the door, Sam looked at Eric. "Do I wanna know?" Eric asked.

"You might." Sam said as she went and sat on her bed. Eric sat on the trundle set, where he would be sleeping. "Umm... Jacob wants to take me to the prom."

"You didn't agree did you?" Eric asked.

"I had to." Sam said. "He said that if I did, he would lift the spell he put on you guys." Sam said.

"There has to be another way to do this." Koga said. He had been at the doorway the whole time.

"There isn't." Sam said. "My powers aren't strong enough to lift the spell, andI was hoping to go with umm..." A blush came over Sam's face. "You, Koga." Sam said.

Then a blush formed on Koga's face too.

"You know, you two make a really cite couple." Eric complimented. "Sick, but cute." Which Eric then recieved a pillow thrown at him by Koga, and a kick in the shin from Sam (which really hurt since Sam is a soccer team goalie and can kick hard!).

AN- Well, there's another chapter. Real fluffy, ain't it? LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	36. More Brothers

**Chapter 36:**

Sam sat in her room with Koga and Eric.

"So you're going with him to the prom now?" Eric asked.

"Well, i have to. There's no other way to break the spell on you guys." Sam replied. "But he said he wouldn't change you back until after the prom."

"What?" Koga asked.

"But I can't go to the prom as a girl! Lia said yes!" Eric exclaimed.

"I'm NOT wearing a dress!" Koga yelled.

"Don't worry. Whether he lifts the curse before prom or not, you'll be going as guys."Sam replied in a reassuring tone.

"But how?" Eric asked. "You said you can't put another spell on us for another month." Eric stated, remembering what Sam has told them earlier.

"I have a friend who owes me a favor." Sam said. "But she'sa back-up plan in case I can't talk Jacob into changing you guys back before the prom."

"How will you do that?" Koga asked.

"I think I might be able to talk him into it." Sam answered. "Force won't work, seeing as he has the upper hand in a fight, being a guy and more experience in magic than I do." Sam explained. "So I'll have to sit down with him, and talk to him about it."

"THEY'RE HERE!" Sam heard Billy yell from downstairs.

"YAY! Walter and Evan are here!" Sam shrieked as she ran down the steps.

"Who?" Koga asked as he looked at Eric.

"Her younger brothers." Eric explained. "We should probably go down and see them too."

Koga only nodded before following Eric down the steps so they could meet Sam's younger brothers.

Downstairs...

"Walter!" Sam shrieked as she hugged a boy who look almost the same age as her, had blue eyes like her, and blonde hair that was a bit on the poofy side. Then she let go of the boy and huggeed another boy who looked just like Walter. "Evan!" She shrieked as she practically suffocated the poor boy. "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you to." Evan said, sounding like he could barely breathe. "Samantha. I-I can't breathe." He tried his best to say.

"Oh!" Sam said as she let go. "Sorry."

Then the boys saw Eric and Koga coming down the steps. "Who's the fag?" Walter asked, a recieved a slapped on the back of the head from Billy for it.

"Who are you calling a fag?" Eric yelled.

"Not you Eric." Evan said. "The dude with the long hair and... nails?"

"He's NOT a fag boys!" Andy yelled from in the kitchen.

"Boys." Sam started. "This ismy friend Koga. He's staying with us for Christmas vacation." Sam introduced Koga to her brothers. "Koga, these are my little brothers, Walter and Evan." Sam said, pointing to each one.

"How can you tell which is which?" Koga asked. Both boys exactly the same, and they were both wearing navy blue polo shirts and kahki pants.

"Oh! That's the easy part. You see, Evan is slightly taller than Walter." Sam said.

Koga took a closer look. And still, both boys loked exactly the same.

"But how do you know that Samantha?" Billy asked. "I mean, I've known them as long as you have, and see them more often than you, and I still can't tell the difference."

"I just can." Sam said. "Now is dinner ready?" Sam asked, here stomach in pain from hunger.

"Yes." Billy sighed.

"YAY!" Sam shrieked as she ran into the dining room.

"DINNER!" Andy yelled from in the kitchen, but when he went to the dining room, he was surprised to see Sam already there and ready to chow down.

"Oh no, you get the left overs. Get your ass outta here." Andy exclaimed, joking, of coarse.

"But I'm hungwy." Sam whine in a baby-tone while making dewy eyes and a pouty looking face.

Andy laughed. "Hold that face and you can eat as much as you want." Andy told Sam as he grabbed a camera that was on the counter next to him and took a picture.

"Can I eat now?" Sam asked.

"Wait for everyone." Andy told her.

Sam made another pouty face, but waited.

AN- OK. There's another chapter for this one. Hope you liked it. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	37. Cartoons

**Chapter 37:**

Dinner was served. Everyone was sitting at the large dining room table that was in the house, getting ready to eat the food Billy and Andy had prepared for them.

"So, Samantha, who are all your friends?" Evan asked.

"Oh!" Sam said as she swallowed some food. "Sorry. I didn't introduce you all." Then Sam did a quickly introduction of everyone.

"Wait a minute." Mrs. Sherlock said as she pointed to Inuyasha. "Now I know where I've seen you before." She said.

"Mom? Are you OK?" Billy asked.

Mrs. Sherlcok was looking at Inuyasha wide eyed. She was shicked out of her mind. It couldn't have been them. She just knew there was no way on earth that it could be them. But it was them. "You're that Inuyasha guy from the cartoon!" Mrs. Sherlock exclaimed.

"Mom." Evan said. "You can't be serious. They are real people. Not cartoons." Evan said, a bit of laughter in his voice.

"I am serious." Then Mrs. Sherlock stood up and went to the living room, where Sam had a few of her Inuyasha DVDs on the shelf. She pulled one out and looked at it before heading back to the dining room and holding it up next to Inuyasha's face. "See? It is him." Mrs. Sherlcok said.

"But that's impossible." Andy said.

Eric leaned over to Sam, who was sitting between Eric and Koga. "I think you should tell them about your secret now." Eric whispered.

"Yeah right." Sam whispered back.

"Seriously Sam." Eric whispered. "How else can you explain this?"

"I...I don't know." Sam whispered.

"Sam. Tell them." Sarah said.

"I can't do that." Sam hissed.

"Tell us what?" Mrs. Sherlock asked, looking at Sam.

"Ummm... Nothing?" Sam replied, hoping to avoid telling her family the truth.

Then Nick leaned over to Sam. "I'll tell if you tell." He told her.

Sam thought abot it. It would probably be easier for her that way. If she wasn't saying it alone. But what about Jacob. He wasn't getting off the hook just like that. Sam look ed Nick. "We can't tell unless Jacob tells too."

Nick looked at Jacob. Sam did have a point. It wouldn't be fair for the two of them to tell their secret and Jacob go along still keeping his.

"What do you want to tell us Samantha?" Mrs. Sherlock asked again, looking between Sam and Nick. "Nick? You have something to say too?"

"No." Sam said. "Mom, ummm... How do I put this?" Sam asked herself. "I umm... I..."

"You what?" Billy asked, concern now on his face.

"I'm a-"

"FIRE!" Eric yelled, looking into the kitchen, where the laftover lasagnia had caught on fire.

Bille and Andy jumped out of their seats and ran as fast as they could to the kitchen, grabbing the fire extingisher and doing their best to put out the fire while Mrs. Sherlock watched them in fear. (motherly fear for her sons).

The fire was soon put out. Sam was glaring at Jacob. She new he had caused it.

"I don't know how it could have set on fire." Billy said.

"Yeah." Andy said. "We turned the stove off when we were done."

"Well it's over and done with, so lets just move on and eat what we have out here." Mrs. Sherlcok said as she took a bite of her lasagnia, obviously forgetting about the whole cartoon people staying with them thing that she had been making sucha big deal about before. Then she looked at her two oldest sons. "You boys are getting too good at cooking."

"Maybe they should live here instead of going back over to Europe." Sam said, relieved that everyone had forgotten about how Inuyasha and everyone were cartoons.

"So, what are you kids going to do this evening?" Mrs. Sherlcok asked.

"Well." Jacob started. "Sam, don't you think you should get a dress?"

"I already got one." Sam said through her gritted teeth.

"Why do you ask Jake?" Billy asked.

"I asked Sam to go to the prom with me." Jacob replied, a smirk on his face. "And it looks like she agreed."

Andy let out a long and low whistle.

Mrs. Sherlock looked at Sam. "You already got a dress?" She asked. "Well let's see it. Bring it out here." Mrs. Sherlock told Sam. "I want to have a look at it."

Sam let out a groan as she got up and went to the closet where she had hung her dress. She pulled it out of the long bag that said Macy's on it to reveal and long black dress that had sparkles all over it and a long slit. It was a halter dress, and dipped down a bit low at the neck.

"No way." Mrs. SHerlock said. "Not that dress. That is hardly prom material."

"But MOM!" Sam whined. "I just bought it today."

Then Shippo jumped out of his seat and looked at the dress. "What kind of kimono is this?"

"It's a dress Shippo." Sam said. "It's the dress I want to wear to a dance I'm going to. But it looks like I'll need to get a new one." Sam said.

"Yes. You are not wearing that dress. It is more for a banquet of some sort than a prom." Mrs. Sherlock said. "I can take you and Jake out, and drop you off at the mall." Mrs. Sherlock said. "Then you can return that dress and get a new one, and you can get Jake a tuxedo."

"Can we go too?" Eric and Sarah asked at the same time.

"Sure thing." Mrs. Sherlock said. Then she looked at the rest of the kids. "Do you kids want to go too?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "What the heck? We'll go." She said. And everyone else nodded in return and relief swept over Sam. She was so glad she didn't have to go to the mall ALONE with Jacob. That would be hell for her. Or hell for him, depending on what they did. The mall was, after all, practically Sam's second home.

"So I'll take you kids after dinner." Mrs. Sherlock said. Then she looked at the boys. "Walter. Evan. You two have dish duty while I take them to the mall. Billy. Andy. You two keep an eye on Walter and Evan until I get back."

Walter and Evan groaned. Why did they get to do chores on their first day home?

Billy and Adny looked happy. All they had to do was keep an eye on the little twins. Everything was good for them.

AN- There's another chapter. Scary. Sam almost got caught. ;;;sigh;;; Well, plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	38. Ditching Him

**Chapter 38:**

Mrs. Sherlock took everyone to the mall after dinner, just like she had said she would. Sam quickly got out of the van, especially since she was sitting next to Jacob. "Let's just get this overwith." Sam groan as she took the dress out of the trunk.

"Wait for me Samantha." Jacob said with a smirk, he, since he was her date, had to go with her to help pick out the dress, according to Mrs. Sherlock.

Sam let out a loud groan, not sounding happy as she stood there waiting for Jacob with her amrs crossed and tapping her foot on the pavement of the sidewalk. "Hurry up then." She growled. She was even scaring Inuyahsa now. She was that pissed off that she had to spend time with Jacob. But Jacob walked to her slowly. "I don't have all day here! Nor all night!" Sam said, sounding very grim.

"I didn't say I would take all day nor night." Jacob said as he walked over to Sam, finally making it to her.

"Whatever. Let's just get this overwith." Sam said as she walked in.

Koga watch Sam the whole time she was walking into the mall. He felt so mad now. First Jacob wanted to hurt Kagome. Then he put a spell on them to turn them into girls (which Sam had found a temporary solution to). And now he was stealing Sam from him. Koga really just wanted to rip Jacob apart. But thought better in case Jacob tried something.

"You OK Koga?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Koga asked, not sounding happy at all.

"Because you were just growling a few minutes ago." Sarak replied.

Koga hadn't even noticed that he was growling. That's how bad it was getting for him. Man was he jealous of Jacob.

"Are you coming Koga?" Sango asked, looking back at Koga who was still standing by the road and Mrs. Sherlock had already drove away.

Koga was snapped back to reality, and out of his thoughts of killing Jacob when asked this question. "I'm coming." He sighed as he walked to the rest of the group.

Later on...

It didn't take Sam long to return the dress. But it did take her a while to find another dress. But when they got there, Sam found another familiar face.

"Erin?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Erin replied. Erin was a girl about the same age as Sam, but was probably about a foot taller than Sam too. She had dirty blonde hair that was cut short, and had light blue highlights in it. Then she wore a shirt that was red and orange striped on underneathe a light blue collared shirt with a pair of kahki pants on the legs with pair of red Converse All-Stars on her feet. "Where were you today? You missed school again!" Erin yeled at Sam.

"Yeah well, my friend was in the hospital and I had to stay with her." Sam replied sheepishly.

"You still could have come. That's no excuse. You're going to fail science if you miss another class." Erin told Sam.

"I know. I can't miss anymore school days for the rest of the year...unless!" Sam exclaimed.

"Unless what?" Erin asked.

"Umm... Ladies?" Jacob asked.

"Go away Jacob." Sam growled.

"Whoa Sam." Erin exclaimed. "That was kinda scary. You OK?" Erin asked.

Sam let out a long and heavy sigh. "Erin, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is my friend Erin."

"Hi Jacob." Erin said cheerfully as she stuck out a hand. Then she shook Jacobs hand. "OK. I have two questions for you."

"Shoot." Jacob said.

"OK. Do you like Macs?" Erin asked. She was a complete Mac person. She loved Mac computers and loved the Apple Store and was in love with her iPod too.

"No. I do PC's." Jacob replied.

Erin let out a loud gasp and put her hand on her chest. She was shocked. "You're friends with him?" Erin asked Sam. But then she turned back to Jacob. "OK. Who would you have rather voted for for this past election. Bush or Kerry?" Erin asked Jacob.

"Bush." Jacob said. "I didn't like Kerry too much."

This time both Sam and Erin looked shocked, putting their hands on their chests and letting out loud gasps. "I swear, I did not know that." Sam told Erin. Not that it mattered. Sam was stuck with Jacob anyway.

"How could you Sam. You are such a traitor! Being friends with a Mac hating Bush lover!" Erin yelled at Sam.

Sam let out a loud sigh. Then she got an idea. "Come here Erin. You got away Jacob." Sam shooed Jacob away and pulled Erin over to the side and whispered something into Erin's ear. Then Erin got an evil grin on her face.

"OK. We can do that. When?" Erin asked.

"This Friday. My house. After Prom. You're going, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I invited Witt." Erin replied.

"Cool! So I can finally see him!" Sam exclaimed.

"You met him before Sam." Erin told Sam.

"Yeah, but I don't remember what he looks like or anything. And it was a long time ago too." Sam repied. "This way, I can meet him and actually remember what he looks like." Sam said with a cute smile.

"True." Erin said. "So who are you going with?"

"The guy you now hate." Sam groaned. But before Erin said anything, Sam continued to explain. "I really don't want to go with though. It's kind of complicated." Sam said.

"Does this have anything to do with witchcraft?" Erin asked.

"Yes." Sam replied. "Can we talk about this at school tommorrow. That way he won't be there." Sam said, nodding toward Jacob, who was walking around looking at the dresses, since he figures that everyone else basically hated him.

"OK." Erin said with a nod. "Well, I'll see you tommorrow." Erin told Sam before walking off.

"See-ya Erin!" Sam called to Erin before she went over to everyone else. "Hey guys. Umm... You all have your dresses right?" Sam asked all the girls (AN- The guys are still guys for now).

All the girls nodded.

"OK. Good." Sam said. Then she looked at all the guys. "You need Tuxedos." Sam told them.

"What?" Hiten asked.

"A tux." Sarah said. "So you can go to the prom." Sarah said as she grabbed hold of Hiten's arm and pulled him to her, so she coud lean against his arm.

Hiten had actually gotten used to Sarah being hooked onto him. She was actually starting to grow on him. She was cute sometimes, unpredictable a few times, and so many other things. She was different from any girl he had met from his world. He actually felt like he was falling for her. Which was changing him quite a bit.

"Aww... Look at the cute couple." Sam teased, which made Hiten push away from Sarah with a blush on his face. But Sam saw it. "Oh. I see a blush." She teased him. "Now you definitely have to go to the prom with Sarah."

"Samantha. You still need to get your dress." Jacob said and Sam let out a loud groan before stomping over to the dresses, pulling Jacob by his shirt, even though she wasn't too happy about having to even touch him.

Then Sam started looking through the dresses. She found a nice one, and it was affordable. It was fushia, a halter top, had sparkles all over, and the neck didn't dip down very low, just enough to see the minimum amount of cleavage. And then the whole bottom had mesh covering it. "How about this one?" Sam asked, holding it up so Jacob could see.

"Go try it on." Jacob said while pointing to the dressing room. So Sam walked in and Jacob followed her and stood outside of the stall while Sam went in.

Sam hurried up to put the dress on. Then she walked out to show Jacob what it looked like. He smiled. "You look beautiful." He said. "Like a pixie." He said as he walked closer to Sam.

"Stay there Jacob." Samsaid.

"Why? I want to have a look at you." He said.

"Because I don't trust you." Sam told him. "And I mean it. Don't come any closer."

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked. "I promise to keep my hand to myself." He said.

"Let me guess, you're finger are crossed." Sam said, glaring at Jacob.

"No Samantha. Don't worry. I just want to see if it fits you right." Jacob said as he came up to Sam. "Just spin around slowly for me so I can see the whole dress." He told her, and Sam spun around slowly, not looking happy at the same time. "It looks great. Why not get this one?"

"Fine. I like it too." Sam said, still sounding angry. Then she walked back into the stall, while Jacob waited outside for her, and she was out quickly.

"Let's go." Sam said as she walked back out to everyone. Inuyasha was even nice enough to carry for dress for her without ruining it.

"You OK Sam?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine." Sam replied angrily. Then she stopped and took a deep breath before letting it out.

"What are you doing?" Koga asked.

"Breathing out all my stress." Sam told him.

"I'd just leave her be for a few seconds if I were you guys." Eric said while looking back at everyone.

"I'm fine Eric." Sam told him. Then she looked up. "Yeah. I'm good. Let's go." Sam said. Then Sam got an idea. She knew how to loose Jacob. And it would be a piece of cake to boot. "Guys." She said, looking back to see where Jacob was, and seeing him walking quite a distance away from everyone. "Huddle." Sam said, which she had taught everyone what huddle was. "OK. I have a plan to get loose Jacob."

"How?" Koga asked.

"What do we have to do?" Eric asked.

"OK. This will be easy for me at lease, since me and Nicole used to do this to Walter all the time when we were little. But first we have to give him something to occupy him. Then we ditch him. And I have an idea to do it."

In Mr. Cool (a store)...

"This is it!" Sam exclaimed.

"What are we doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Getting your tux!" Sam said with a smile on her face. Then she notices how Jacob was looking at her suspiciously. "What? Do you think you're going in a polo and kahkis?" She asked. "A I can get a discount here because my friends work here."

"You have friends in HERE?" Eric asked, pointing a finger at the store. Then he leaned closer to Sam's ear. "Isn't this store filled with fags?" He asked. But Sam shooshed him quickly, becausesomeone was walking towards them.

"Samantha!" A man in a tuxedo exclaimed as her walked towards Sam with his arms wide open.

"Mathew!" Sam exclaimed as she also opened her arms and wrapped them around the man.

He didn't look old. Only in his early twenties, and had a clean cut face, with hair that was a few inches long that was a golden blonde color. his eyes were as blue as Koga's, and he had some muscle to boot.

"It's been a long time." Mathew said. "How's your mother been. I haven't seen her in the longest time."

"She's doing fine." Sam replied as she pulled away from Mathew. "And what about you?" She asked.

"I'm doing great." Mathew replied. "Benjamin and I have been doing fine, and he moved in with me."

"Really?" Sam asked. "Wait. Where is he?" Sam said as she looked around.

"I'm right here Little One." Another man said as he came out and hugged Sam.

Sam returned the hug. "And how is my big strong gay man?" Sam asked, returning the favor of name calling.

"I'm fine." Benjamin replied. He was a fit looking man, looked about the same age as Mathew too. He had a tan, and had brown eyes, with a hair cut similar to Mathew's, but Benjamin's hair was curly and a dark, rich brunet color. "Now aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" He asked, nodding towards the group behind Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said as she pulled Mathew and Banjamin over to the rest of the group. "Everyone, these are my friends Mathew and Benjamin." Sam told the group. "Guys, this is Eric, Sarah, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Hiten, and Jacob." Sam introduced everyone while pointing each person out.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mathew said.

"Yes. Quite the pleasure." Benjamin added. "Now what brings you kids here. Surely this isn't some little visit. Or are we that special?" Benjamin asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, my friend Jacob here needs a tux for prom. Do you guys think you can help him find one?" Sam said.

"Sure. What color does the tux have to be to match the dress?" Benjamin asked.

"And what color tie should we use?" Mathew asked.

"Red tux with green tie." Sam said.

"Wait a minute." Jacob interupted. "Your dress in fushia. Not green or red." Jacob informed them.

"I know. I was using sarcasm." Sam replied.

"So the tux will be black then?" Mathew asked.

"And a fushia tie too match the dress." Benjamin added.

"Sounds great." Sam said with a smile.

"OK. Now come with us Sir and we'll get you fitted into a tux.

Jacob looked pretty reluctant about going with Mathew and Benjamin. Sam figured he probably really didn't want to go. But it was the only way she knew how to loose them. So she waited until Jacob was behind the curtain with Mathew and Banjamin before she turned to rest of the gang and walked over to them. "OK. Let's go." She told everyone.

"God you're cruel." Eric stated.

"What else is new?" Sarah asked.

"OK. Well she's alays been somewhat cruel. But leaving that guy with a couple of umm...umm..." Eric didn't want to insult anyone, so he tried to search for a words. "Gay guys?" He said into Sam ear.

"I do that to every guy I want to loose." Sam replied.

That's when Eric went white. "EVERY guy you want to loose?" He asked. "So glad you didn't want to loose me." Eric mumbled, feeling a bit sorry for Jacob now.

"So what should we do now?" Sam asked as she led everyone out of the store.

"Go home?" Sarah asked.

"How boring are you?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Not boring Sam, tired." Sarah corrected her friend.

"OK. Does anyone else want to do something?" Sam asked.

"Ice cream?" Miroku asked.

"Sure." Sam said. "Who agrees with that?" Sam asked the rest of the group. Everyone seemed to agree with that idea, so Sm got on her cell phone and called her mom, telling her that they would catch a cab home. Her mom agreed, so Sam then called a cab and everyone got into the cab bus that came to pick them up. And they left Jacob with Mathew and Benjamin while they went out for ice cream.

AN- OK. I redid this chapter a litle bit because i made a HUGE mistake in it before. OK? So there's is the smallest change to it, but it's fixed. K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	39. Ice Cream

**Chapter 39:**

Sam had taken everybody to Charcoal Pitt for food. It was a diner that was close to her house, and close to the school, so there was usually a familiar face there. But tonight there were no familiar faces there. "Perfect." Sam said to herself. There would be no one there to inturupt them as they ate. They walked up to the hostess's podium and a woman walked up to them wearing an apron that said Charcoal Pitt on it.

"Hello. How many?" She asked.

Sam turned around and counted how many people were there. "Nine." Sam told her.

"OK. Follow me." The hostess said as she led the group to a table that was large enough to seat everybody. Then the hostess pulled out a pen a pad. "Can I get you all something to drink?" She asked.

"Actually, we'll just go straight to the ice cream, please." Sam said. "Can we have two Buccaneer Sundays please?" Sam asked, then she looked around at the table. "On second thought, make it three please." She ordered.

"OK. I'll be right back." The hostess replied before she walked away.

"Why did you order for all of us?" Eric asked.

"Because I can." Sam replied.

"What's wrong with what she ordered?" Sarah asked. "I like Buccaneer Sundays."

"Whatever." Eric replied.

"Umm... I have one question." Kagome said as she looked at Sam. "Won't Jacob get angry that we left him at the mall?"

"Yeah. But he'll cool off after a bit. I mean, he had to get a tux anyway. And don't worry. Benji and Matt will keep him busy. We have a code. Remember when I said that the tux and tie should be red and green?" Sam asked with a smile. "Yeah well, that's a code. If I ever tell those to red and green, it means to hold them for three hours, blue and orange means two hours, and yellow and purple means one hour. But if I give them the actual colors of the outfit, then they know not to hold him." Sam said with a bit of laughter. "And if Jacob wants to go to the prom with me bad enough, he'll stay until they fit him for a tux."

"That's a good point." Miroku said. "How did you come up with this code?"

"Well, Benji, Matt, and I all met when I went to summer camp. They were counselors there, and I started talking to them. They soon told me about the tux rental shop they owned, and I told them that I was going into highschool and usually had annoying guys asking me out. So they told me whenever I wanted to get red of a guy, then they would be more than happy to help me loose them. So we developed our color code, and I just take every guy I wanna ditch there." Sam explained.

"Wow." Was all Inuyasha could say. "You like to talk a lot don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Sam asked as she leaned towardsInuyasha. She was acgting a bit like Faye from Cowboy Bebop. Kind of flirtatious and charming. She kind of sounded a bit drunk at the same time though.

"Sam! Please don't get weird acting on us now!" Sarah exclaimed.

"What?" Sam asked. "I'm just being friendly like usual."

Sarah heaved a sigh. "Whatever."

"What did you order for us exactly?" Koga asked Sam. Sam was sitting between Inuyasha and Koga, with Sarah sitting across from her. Sarah was sitting between Hiten and Eric, and Kagome sat next to Inuyasha while Sango sat next to Miroku, who sat next to Eric.

"It's ice cream. It's a sunday big enough forthree to four people to eat-"

"She usually eats one on her own." Eric mumbled.

"And I still don't know how you don't weigh three hundred pounds yet!" Sarah yelled. "I mean, you sit on your ass all day and eat whatever you want! Why can't it be the same for me."

"Fast metabolism." Sam replied. "But as I was saying. It's a large sundae with chocolate, malt, whipped cream, and a cherry on top."

Koga had no clue waht she was saying really. Half the stuff that was going to be on the sundae he had never heard of. Sam seemed to have noticed this and smiled. "Trust me, it's good."

"I wouldn't trusty her if I were you." Eric said. "Most of the stuff she drinks and eats is the worst stuff you'll ever try in your life."

"Hey! Chocolate and peanut butter cappiccinos aren't THAT bad!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes they are." Eric replied. "Even your mom and grammie agree."

"Whatever." Sam sighed.

"I think I'll trust you." Koga said as he took Sam's hand under the table.

Sam smiled at him before she leaned in a kissed him on the cheek. Everyone could see a blush come up on Koga's cheeks. He just kept getting redder and redder as Sam smiled at Koga.

"You're blushing." Sam pointed out with a slight amount of laughter in her voice, which made Koga look down at the floor in embarrassment. But Sam didn't let him. "No, no. I think it's cute. There's nothing wrong with it." Sam tried to make Koga feel better. But nothing seemed to make him look away from the floor. So Sam put her hand under Koga's chin and lifted Koga's face so he was looking at her. "Don't be embarrassed. There's nothing wrong with blushing." Sam said with a smile.

Then Koga smile. "I fooled you!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed. "Ireally thought you were embarrassed."

"Now you have to kiss him Sam." Sarah pointed out.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I told Koga about our little inside joke. The one where if someone was able totrick you, you had to kiss the person that tricked you, unless it was a girl. Then you just had to do one thing that they tell you to do." Sarah reminded Sam.

"Umm..." Sam remembered it clearly, but for some reason, she kind of didn't want to kiss Koga in front of everyone else. "How about this. I'll take a rain check on that one."

"Chicken." Sarah mumbled as she sat back in her seat.

"Whatever." Sam sighed.

"Hey! I tricked Sam tons of times! I never got a kiss!" Eric exclaimed.

"When have you tricked me?" Sam asked.

"Umm..." Eric had to think about it. But he didn't say anything and came up with a blank.

"My point exactly." Sam said.

"Your sundaes." The waitress said as she places the ice cream on the table, spacing them evenly apart so everyone was able to reach some ice cream.

"Here. Try it." Sam said as she took a spoon full and pushed it into Koga's mouth. Koga took the ice cream, and found it tasted really good. "Do you like it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Koga replied.

"Good." Sam said as she ate a spoon full of ice cream herself.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked as he took a spoonfull of the ice cream, which was covered with powder.

"Looks like you got a spoonfull of malt Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

"What's malt?" Sango asked.

"It's a powder that you put on ice cream. Try it. It's really good." Kagome said as she popped a spoonfull into her mouth.

Sango stared at it for a moment, but decided to trust Kagome and ate the ice cream before making a disgusted face and swallowing the ice cream. "How can you eat that?" Sango asked, her face filled with disgust.

"It's actually quite good." Miroku stated.

"You people are crazy." Sango said as she carefully scooped some ice cream that didn't have any malt on it.

"Whatever. I'd rather have noodles really." Inuyasha said as he set his spoon down.

"I have some at home. We can make some when we get back." Sam said.

About two hours later...

Everyone was having a blast. Then Sam realized what time it was. "Shoot!" She exclaimed. "We gotta go back to the mall before Jacob realizes that we left."

Then Sam's cell phone rang. She answered it. "Hey Benji. He's almost ready? OK. We'll be there in fifteen minutes. Can you keep him for an extra half hour?" Sam asked. "OK. Great. We'll be there. You guys are the best. Bye." Then Sam dialed a few numbers on her phone. "Hello? Yeah. Can you send a taxi van to Charcoal Pitt? Thank you. Bye." Then Sam hung up her phone a put it back in her pocket. "OK. We have to go now." Sam said as she led everyone out of the resturaunt, paying the bill on the way out and leaving the waitress a tip.

Then the taxi van showed up in less than five minutes. Everyone jumped in a headed to the mall, but will they make it back in time?

AN- I know. I'm evil for laeaving a cliffy. But too bad. I have other things to update too. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	40. Movies, Fights, Talking, and Kisses

**Chapter 40:**

The group made it to the mall and started walking to a CD store that was across the mall from the Mr. Cool, where they had left Jacob. They made it just in time, because they had only been in the store for five minutes when they saw Jacob walking out of the tux shop.

"Hey Jacob." Sam said as if they hadn't ditched him for ice cream. "Did you get your tux?"

"Yes. And it will match your dress." Jacob replied.

"Good. Now let's get out of here." Sam said, doing her best annoyed impression. She went over to Koga's side and took his hand, and Koga held Sam's hand. They both walked to the doors together and Sam got a taxi van before everyone jumped in and they all went home.

Back at Home...

Everyone immediately went to doing their own thing before they all had to go to bed. Sam had gone outside with Koga to hang with him. Sarah and Hiten were upstairs, Sarah showing Hiten a few things in Sam's room. Sango was yelling at Miroku, calling him a Lecher because he had grabbed her again. Eric was offchecking his e-mail in the study downstairs.And Inuyasha and Kagome were both seated on the couch in the family room watching TV.

Sam's mom had to go back to the hospital to work, so the house was filled with kids. Well, sort of.

Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome. There was a movie of the Sci-Fi channel called _Creature _that Sam had told them was good. Inuyasha thought it was pretty dumb. A great white shark with webbed feet eating people that were on vacation on an island really didn't seem to impressive to him. It did kind of scare Kagome though, and she kept wrapping her arms around him whenever something popped up in the movie. That was probably the one thing he liked about the movie. But there were demons in his world that looked scarier than that 'creature' did. Did that mean that those demons scared Kagome as well? This was something Inuyasha felt he should keep in mind if they ever got back to their own world.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as she looked up at him. "Doesn't this scare you at all?"

"Feh! I could kill that thing easily." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome smiled at him. He made her feal so safe, just being around him. She loved sleeping in her own bed at home, but what she loved more was sleeping in her sleeping bag on the cold floor of the forest, looking up at the stars and knowing that Inuyasha was watching over her. But tonight, they were staying at Sam's house having a good night without a worry in the world, except for the one that was living under the same roof as them, Jacob.

Kagome relaxed though. She didn't want to think of Jacob. Tomorrow afternoon, Inuyasha would become a girl again. So Kagome was going to enjoy she had with Inuyasha while he as still his normal self.

With Sango and Miroku...

"Sango! I'm sorry! It's the hand!" Miroku exclaimed as they walked down the hallway.

"You lech! Get the hell away from me!" Sango yelled as she stomped up the stairs.

"Whoa!" One of Sam's brothers yelled. It wasBilly. "What's the racket about?" Billy asked.

"That Lech!" Sango yelled.

Billy still looked confused, but still knew that hy were fighting and need to sort things out probably. "OK. Look, there is a way to solve this th-"

"Yes, there is! He keeps his hands away from my butt!" Sango yelled.

Billy's eyebrows went up. "Wow. Umm... OK. Let's talk about this a little." Billy said as he nodded to his room for both of them to come in. What in the world was Billy doing?

"OK. You're a prevert and you're mad at him for touching you." Billy said to Miroku and Sango. "You!" Billy said as he pointed to Miroku. "Apologize to her."

"I have been doing that for the past half hour!" Miroku told Billy.

"Has he?" Billy asked Sango.

"Yes." Sango replied.

"And I let her hit me as much as she wanted for fifteen minutes before that!" Miroku inormed Billy. They were seriously acting like little kids.

"OK." Billy sighed. "I think that's enough to show that he's sorry." Then Billy nelt in from of Sango. Miroku watched him curiously. "Now, please don't yell in the house. It's very hard for me to concentrate on school work and I'm sure no one else in the house wants to hear it." He said calmly.

Sango couldn't speak. He really was hot, and he was so close to her. He seemed quite mature. But she nodded to him. She was surprised her face wasn't all red from blush when he stood up.

"And you, perve." Billy said as he pointed at Miroku. "If you touch her again, I will personally see that you are given a punishment worse than anything she could do to you." Billy threatened, causing Miroku to go white. Billy muscles were probably twice the size of Miroku's, and he probably looked a lot better in Sango's eyes.

_She's probably secretly drooling over him. _Miroku thought. "Fine." Miroku said, not willing to start a fight.

"Good. Now both of you can go." Billy told them, and they both quickly went out of the room.

With Sam and Koga...

Sam had taken Koga out into the backyard. "What are we doing out here?" Koga asked. "It's late and dark outside."

"So?" Sam asked. She loved the dark of the night. Especially when it was liketonight, with the moon so slim. She could tell that tomorrow was going to be a new moon. She looked up, the stars could be seen so clearly. She loved it. "Come on." She said as she grabbed Koga's hand.

"Where re we going?" He asked as Sam took him further away from the house.

"It's a surprise." Sam laughed.

Koga just went with her. He found that he likes being with her more than he had ever liked to be with Kagome. He always had to fight for Kagome's attention, but with Sam, he jst had it. She gave everyone almost the same amount of attention, and she was so kind to almost everyone. He would probably follow her anywhere she took him.

"Here." Sam told Koga as she jumped up on something. It was a trampoline. Sam jumped up and down on it. "Hurry up and get up here!" She told Koga.

"Umm... OK?" Koga replied as he jumped up and landed on the trampoline to find how unstable it was. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he fell over to find that he didn't fall on a hard surface, it really didn't hurt at all.

"You OK?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but what is this?" Koga asked.

"It's the trampie." Sam replied. "You jump on it and it makes you go higher in the air than if you just jumped off the ground. Here." Sam said as she reached a hand out to Koga. "I'll show you."

Koga took her hand as she pulled him up before helping him balance himself. "Now just jump." Sam said. "And don't worry if you fall."

Koga jumped a little, and found out that this really was a lot of fun. He laughed a little before he landed wrong and fell on his butt. "Jeez. This thing is hard to stand on." He stated.

"You just have to get used to one I guess." Sam replied as she sat down next to him. She lad down and looked up at the stars. "It really is beautiful out tonight. Don't you think?" She asked as she looked over at Koga.

"Yeah." Koga sigh.

Sam remembered that she owed Koga a kiss, but did he want it? She turned over so she was facing Koga. Koga turned over to face her. "What?" He asked.

"I owe you a kiss." Sam told him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Koga told her.

Sam was blushing, and now that Koga's eyes had focused to the dark, he could see itand he chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Koga replied.

"You don't think I'll do it, do you?" Sam asked, sounding a bit offended.

"I didn't say that." Koga told her.

"Fine." Sam said before she surprised Koga by pressing her lips to his. But Koga soon comprehended what was happening and returned the kiss before she had a chance to pull away. Then he wrapped his arms around her lower, pulling her closer to him. Sam wrapped her arms his neck then, running her hands through his hair. Koganibbled at her lower lip a bit, asking her permission to let him explore her a bit. She let him and felt as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His hand moved around her back, as she did with her own hands on her back, exploring each other.

But there trisk was soon ended for the need of air came over them. They both breathes heavily as they looked at each other. Neither knew what to say to each other. What do you say to each other after a kiss like that? Sam knew that he was a good kisser now. But what now? Do they just inside, will they ignore each other for the rest of Koga's time here? Or will they go on like it was no big deal?

"Umm..." Sam said, breaking the silence. That was a problem with her, every silence was a bad silence for her. She didn't like silence when she was with someone. "You're a good kisser." She said as she sat up.

"Hm." Was all Koga said as he sat up next to her. He stretched a little. But that was all.

Sam looked up to the sky. It was a beautiful night, and everything just felt right. Her, Koga, the kissing, te night, everything. So why did they not really know what to do next?

Koga was smiling while Sam was confused. He looked over at her as she looked up at the stars. "You look cute when you're like that." Koga comented.

"When I'm like what?" Sam asked.

"When you look like you're in a trance. You just look so at peace like that. Like you've just let this world behind and drifted away, going into your own world where you can be in peace." Koga explained.

"No one's ever said anything like that to me before." Sam said. "People always say I look cute in every way, but never when I've drifted off like that. They all laugh at it." Sam said, then she let out a chuckle before she went back to looking at the sky. "I just, I like the night. The moonless nights the most."

"Wolves like the night too." Koga said as he rolled over so he was overtop of Sam. She smiled.

"I guess this would be a good time to say that I have a bit of an obsession with wolves too. In case you didn't notice from my room." Sam replied.

"Pictures of me, wolves, and that mutt everywhere." Koga replied.

"Don't call him a mutt." Sam said, though she was still smiling at Koga while looking up at him.

"Why not? It's what he is." Koga said, his face moving a little closer to Sam's.

"Because it's mean." Sam said.

"Maybe." Koga said before he kissed Sam again, taking it deeper and deeper by the second.

Sam wrapped her arms around Koga's neck again, pulled him closer. Koga was running his hands through Sam's hair as he continued to deepen the kiss. He heard Sam let out a moan that brought a little of the demon outof him. His kiss became a it forceful before he quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing out of his mouth as he looked down at Sam. He was straddling her, an nether of the knew how they got in that position, but Koga quickly got off of Sam and jumped off the trampoline.

"It's OK Koga." Sam said. "Really. You didn't do anything, just kissed me, kissed me really, really well. But that's still all you did. So what's wrong with-"

She stomped when Koga put a finger over her mouth. "I did go too far. That was too much for one night." He said as he removed his finger.

"OK. I understand." Sam said as she jumped off of the trampoline, Kga catching her in his arms. "I feel like a princess. Jumping into your arms like that." Sam said with a smile.

"Hm?" Koga asked. He never recalled a princes jumping into a princes arms like that.

"Never mind." Sam said with laughter in her voice as she was ready fo Koga to put her down, but he didn't. Insted he carried her into the house to join everyone else. It was getting late, and they all had school tomorrow. Not that Sam minded being carried. She really liked it. It really did make her feel like a princess.

With Eric...

"Shippo! Can you please be quiet for five minutes!" Eric exclaimed. Her was trying to write an e-mail to Lia, though it was quute hard. And Shippo babbling on the way he was, there was no way for Eric to type the e-mail.

"But-" Shippo started, but stopped when he heard the door opening and he looked to the door.

It was Sam. She walked in, her eyes closed as she danced around the room, not knowing what was wrong with Sam. Then Sam, her eyes still clothes, went over to where the boom box was that was in the study and turned it on, playing Dancing in the Moonlight, a song from _A Walk To Remember_. Then she danced around a little before turning around to see Eric sitting at the computer staring at her with one eyebrow raised, looking very confused. Sam jumped when she saw him.

But before she started yelling at him, Eric spoke. "What in the Hell are you doing?" He asked.

"You weren't supposed to be in here! You were supposed to be somewhere else! Plus, no one ever comes into this room! Ever! So why are you in here? And you di not see a thing." Sam said.

"OK. Yes, I can be in here, because this is not a bedroom or some private room and your mom brought me in here because I had nowhere else to go if I wanted to check my e-mail because Sarah kicked me out of your room because she wanted to be alone with Hiten." Eric explained.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked. Then she grabbed Eric by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked, trying to stay where he was.

"Let go spy on..." The e-mail address on the e-mail had caught her eyes. "Them." She finished her sentence.

"Don't read!" Eric exclaimed as he covered the monitor.

"You know she won't be seeing that until summer. That's practically the only time she checks her e-mail." Sam said.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked.

"Positive." Sam said. "Now lets go see what Sarah and Hiten are up to." Sam said.

"Whatever." Eric said, knowing that Lia probably wouldn't get the e-mail before the prom. So he just exited out of his e-mail and followed Sam up to her room.

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked.

"We're going to my room to spy on Sarah and Hiten. Wanna come?" Sam asked Shippo. "Or Kagome and Inuyasha are watching a movie if you want to go with them?"

"I'll go join Kagome and Inuyasha." Shippo replied, his cheeks red with blush.

"OK." Sam said. "They're in the family room."

Then Shippo ran out and jumped onto Kagome's lap. Neither she nor Inuyasha looked away from the TV and the walking shark creature attacked a few tourists on the island. Though Shppo definitely was closing his eyes when he got to see what the creature looked like.

AN- I'm leavingit off there. K? This is a long chapter, and I've been working on it for the past two hours. Time to go work on a different story. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	41. Hear Me

**Chapter 41:**

Koga was heading out into the kitchen. Sam had taught him and everyone else how to make cereal while they were here, and he felt like having something to eat, since he didn't know how to make anything else, and he was sure that Sam wouldn't appreciate it if he went hunting and came back and lit a fire to cook meat from some dead animal. He went to a cabinet that was above the stove and took out a box of Pops cerial. He poured it into a bowl before he smelled it. Jacob was coming up behind him.

Koga put the box down and turned around to see Jacob standing behind him. "What do you want?" Koga asked, his voice dripping with hatred.

"Look, I know you don't trust me, and I know that you probably hate me for doing this to you and your friends. But I'm telling you now that I have lifted the curse, so tomorrow when Sam's spell wears off, you will not become girls again. You'll still be your normal selves." Jacob started. "But I have something else to tell you, and I think you'll thank me in the long run."

"Why should I listen to you. You're the one doing all this." Koga told Jacob.

"I understand that. ut your relationship with Samantha, I should warn you. It's not going to work. I am telling you nothingshort of the truth." Jacob said, ignoring Koga glaring, which was soon turning into a growl. "All I'm saying is I've been in your position before, and it won't last long. Sam is one of those girls who has a boy friend one week, and another the next week. She doesn't stay in long term relationships at all. She did it to me."

"What are you gettin at?" Koga growled.

"She will break your heart. She only does this for attention, not for love. I used to go out with her. We were couple. And then she just dropped me for no reason." Jacob explained. "So i would do you good to save yourself the heart ache and just leave before she leaves you."

Koga glared at Jacob before pushing past him. "It would do you good to listen to me. I'm doing you favor!" Jacob called as Koga rushed up the steps.

Koga didn't want to believe Jacob. He couldn't. That snake was just pulling his strings. That's all. But then as Koga was going up the steps, Koga heard something. It was Sam. She was giggling. Then she spoke.

"Oh my god. Koga didn't even go that far with me." Koga heard her say. Then he heard Eric let out a chuckle andsay something. He couldn't hear what Eric was saying though.

Koga didn't look. He didn't want to see. He went back down the steps an stomped towards the back door. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at him. "Where are you going Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Out." Koga said.

"Don't go too far. We have school tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Screw school! Koga yelled.

With Sam and Eric...

Sam was looking through a peek hole in the wall so she could see into her bedroom, watching Sarah and Hiten sucking face. "Oh my god. Eric. We have to walk in on them." Sam said with a smile.

"Be my guest." Eric said.

Then Sam opened the door, surprising Sarah and Hiten, who scrambledaway from each other, trying to look like nothing was going on.

"You guys are so busted." Sam said.

"You, you saw everything?" Sarah asked.

"Yep." Sam said with a smile. "We were looking through a peep whole I put in the wall." Sam said as she waved her hand, making the hole in the wall disapeer.

Hiten and Sarah both looked sheepish. "Sorry." Hiten said.

"No no. You guys are a couple now! That's great! Now you are absolutely taking her to the prom. PERIOD!" Sam yelled.

"Umm... OK?" Hiten said.

"Are you serious?" Sarah shrieked happily before she hugged Hiten tightly. "Thank you Hiten! This will be the best prom ever!"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Hiten said befoe he kissed Sarah with a peck kiss.

"This is so great. I have to tell Koga." Sam said as she rushed downstairs. Then she looked around the whole downstairs, but didn't see Koga anywhere. She went into thefamily room, getting concerned about where Koga had gone. But when he got there, she only saw Kagome and Inuyasha and a sleeping Shippo in Kagome's arms. "Do you guys know where Koga went?" Sam asked.

"He said he went out." Kagome replied. "Why? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "I'll go out and get him." Sam said, now really concerned.

"Just let him go Samantha. He's a big boy." Jacob told Sam. He was leaning against the wall in the doorway. Sam glared at him.

"What did you tell him?" Sam growled at Jacob, glaring daggers at him.

"I only offered him some advice." Jacob said.

"Jacob! What did you tell him?" Sam said as she stomped over to Jacob. "I swear to god if you did anything to him, you will pay for it dearly."

"I did absolutely nothing to him." Jacob said. "Promise." Jacob said, making a boyscoutsign with his fingers.

"Save it Jake." Sam said.

"Fine. I will Samantha." He said a smile on his face. "Besides, it is much too late, and you should get to be." Jake said.

"I'm not going anywhere except out that door to find Koga..." Her words drifted off as she started to swerve. Her vision was getting blury. Then she went unconscious, falling into Jacobs arms.

"That's a good girl." Jacob said.

Inuyasha jumped up. "Hey! What the hell did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled as he went at Jacob.

But Jacob waved his hand in the air causing him and Kagome to be caught in seperate cages. Inuyasha tried to get out. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He yelled at he attacked the bars, but nothing worked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She was in her won cage, holding the bars tightly as she called to Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" Andy yelled as he and Billy stomped into the family room, seeing Inuyasha and Kagome in cages, and Sam in Jacob's arms.

"Jake? What are you-"

"Shut-up." Jacob said as he waved his hand and Billy and Andy were frozen in place. "Now for the rest of you, it's bed time." Jacob said with a wve of his hand, and everything went black, for everyone.

Later on...

Sam woke up in a cold place. Sh slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt a lot and it was throbbing. "Where am I?" Sam groaned as she sat up to find herself in a cell. She looke down at herself. She was wearing an ice skating dress, leggings and skates with plastic guards on them. "What's going on?" She asked herself. She looked around. Eric and Sarah were in the cell across the hall from Sam. "Guys! What's goin on?" She asked.

"Jacob brought us here. That's all we could get out of his goons." Sarah replied. Her cheeks were red from what Sam had guess was crying. She looked around. Sango and Kagome were in the cell next to her, and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hiten were sharing a cell next to Sarah and Eric's.

"OK. That answers what we're doing here. But why am I dressed up like THIS?" Sam yelled as she pointed out that she was dressed up like an ice skater. Sure she skated, and she had a few dresses in her closet, actually, the one she was wearing was her favorite one that she owned.

"I can answer that." A voice said as a door opened loudly and someone walked in.

"What the hell are you up to you basturd?" Sam yelled, recognizing that it was Jacob. "Why did you bring us here, and why am I dressed like a God damn ice skater!" Sam yelled. She was furious now. This was the last straw. But when she went to touch the bar, she was shocked and fell to the ground, still conscious.

"Sam!" Eric yelled. "Sam! Are you OK?"

Sam moved to show that she was still alive.

"You are here, well, Sam is at least, because I figured this was the only way for me to have her. The rest of you are just along for the ride." Jacob said. Then he went to Sam's cell. "And you, Love, are dressed up like an ice skater because I thought you were always most beautiful when you were onthe ice."

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Eric yelled. "You're the same way Koga was with Kagome, always anting her when she didn't want him because she was in love with someone else! Sam doesn't love you!"

"Do you wish to fight with me, mortal?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe. But I want you to leave Sam alone! You're doing nothing but hurting her! Do you think she wants to be with someone who hurts her and her friends like you have to everyone in this room?" Eric yelled. "Would you want to be with someone who has hurt you as much as you've hurt Sam?"

"She has hurt me. Much worse than I could ever hurt her!" Jacob yelled back, getting in Eric's face. "It was when we were going to school together."

"Jake! That was a misunderstanding! I didn't do anything!" Sam yelled.

"I was going to meet her at her locker, but what did I see? I saw her sucking face with some werewolf. It's no wonder she fell for the wolf! That's why I sent him off!" Jake yelled.

"That werewolf moved in on me! I was trying to push him away from me! But he wouldn't let up! It wasn't until someone came along a actually helped me by pulling him off me that I could get rid of him! Then I went to find you!" Sam yelled. "You just jumped to conclusions! Just like everything that happens in the movies. Someone catches the one they love with someone else and jumped to that conclusion, when they are all wrong! I tried to call you to say I'm sorry, and to tell yo uthe truth! But you didn't listen! You wouldn't even go anywhere near me after that!" Sam yelled.

"Whatever. The past is the past. Now all of you rest. Sam, you will be getting up early to meet me tomorrow morning." Jacob said.

"If i's for skating, I gave that shit up a while ago." Sam said.

"I know you still go to the rink once in a while to practice. Good night." He said before he went back through the door, closing it loudly.

"Wow." Miroku said. "Poor guy."

Everyone glared at Miroku for that statement. Sango piped up then too. "Poor him? Poor HIM? What do you mean 'Poor Him'? We're the ones stuck in these cells! Where is he? He's out somewhere probably planning what he's going to do with all of us!" Sango yelled. "I can't believe I actually love you." She mumbled before slapping a hand over her mouth.

"What was that Sango?" Miroku asked. "Did you just say that you love me?"

"No! No I didn-"

"You did!" Miroku exclaimed. "Sango! That's wonderful!"

"Umm..." Was all Sango could say as a blush covered her face.

"I love you too Sango!" Miroku called to her from across the room.

Sango looked up at Miroku, a few tears going down her cheeks. "Really?" She asked.

"Really Sango." Miroku said smoothly as he gazed at Sango lovingly. He would kiss her, if he wasn't stuck behind bar across the room from her.

Sam slumped against the wall of her cell. A lone tear ran down her cheek before she quickly whiped it away. "Please Koga. Hear me. I need you here." She said as she swirled he finger in a circle, making a glowing picture of Koga, where he was. She sang as she watch Koga walking around the block of her neighborhood.

_Hear me  
Hear me_

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

She stood, causing the vision of Koga to vanish as if the wind had blown it away. She leaned against the wall, continuing her song.

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me_

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I'm far  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me

Sam walked to a window in her cell that looked out at the moon. There were bars, and she knew there was a barrier, but she continued to sing, her voice going outside the window.

_Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me_

With Koga...

Koga stopped walking. He could have sworn he heard Sam screaming for him. He shook it off. Then he heard it again. "Sam?" He asked. Then he felt it, something in his chest hurt. What was going on? His brain kept telling him to follow what he was hearing. Maybe he should at least check it out. Then he felt more pain in his chest, and he heard a scream that sounded like Sam. He followed his senses and ran in the direction something was telling him to go. He didn't know what it was that pulled him to wherever he was going, but something was wrong, and he needed to check out what it was.

AN- OK. I think I've been more than fair with this chapter for those of you who like this story. So I'm going to stop here. K? I think this is the perfect place to stop. And I'll be updating this one more often along with InuGolf, because these have been going on for quite a bit, and I think an ending is coming up soon. But how will it end? Will they get to go to prom? Or will Jacob have his way and get Sam? Only the next few chapter will tell. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	42. Gone on the Ice

**Chapter 42:**

Morning came, and rays of sunlights came into Sam's cell through the small window. She heard someone open her cell door. She slowly opened her eyes to see Jacob. She jumped back, getting as far from him as she could. "What do you want?" Sam asked, sounding a bit scary.

"Good morning Sunshine." Jacob said with a smile.

"Go to hell." Sam replied, sounding angry and cranky. "And can I get some actually comfortable clothes? I mean, sleeping in skates and a skating dress isn't very comfortable."

"After you give me a show." Jacob said before he pulled Sam to her feet and led her out of her cell, where she found the floor was made of ice. The cells that her friends were in were more spread out, and she noticed that she was on an ice rink, with her friends surrounding her. "Sing for me Sam. I want to here your beautiful voice."

"Did they get anything for breakfast?" Sam asked as she glided on the ice, comfronting Jacob.

"Yes. I made them a good breakfast of pancakes and sausages." Jacob replied.

"Give them an actual room and not a cell, and I'll give you a show on the ice." Sam said. "I can stay in the cell for all I care, just let them go or at least give them a comfortable place to stay if you want let them go. Please Jake."

"Fine." Jacob said. "But after the show."

Sam let out a sigh. "If you don't I swear you'll be sorry."

"I promise." Jacob said.

"Whatever. Just get the fuck out of my face." Sam said as she skated over to Sarah and Eric. "Guys?" Sam asked as they stodd up. "Sam, what's going on? And why are we on an ice rink?" Sarah asked.

"And it's COLD!" Eric yelled, shivering.

"Here." Sam saidas she waved on of her hands and a heavy blanket covered Eric and one for Sarah. "Guys, I made a deal with Jake, and he'll let you guys stay in a comfortable room. I didn't want to push for you guys getting out, because I was afriad he would decline completely."

"We wouldn't leave anyway Sam." Sarah said.

"We wouldn't?" Eric asked. "Cause for once I have a date, and I also don't favor staying in a cage on an ICE RINK!" Eric said.

"Jee, thanks Eric." Sam said sarcastically. "Now let me go check on everyone else, and then I'm going to skate around for Jake a little, because that is my end of the deal, and then you g uys will get to stay in your own rooms."

"OK. Just give him a surprise in there." Sarah said with a wink. Sam winked back before she sktedd to the other cages, giving everyone else blankets and then going to the center of the rink beforethe musicstartedas she skated. She went around in circles before jumping high in the air, spinning faster and faster, going all over the rink, amazing everyone watching her. Soon, sparkles started to surround her before everyone noticed that they were tears.

_Koga. Please come soon. _Sam though as tears came from her eyes and she skated with as much grace as she could around the rink.

"This song is for you Jake!" Sam yelled at Jake before she started to sing.

_What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care _

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

Sam had finished, ending in the center of the rink. Jacob clapped. "Beautiful. Absolutely wonderful Samantha." Then he walked out onto the ice, his shoes turning out to also be skates. He skated to Sam. "You are truely a one of a kind girl." He said as he linked him arm with hers, but she pulled away, skating away. "I see." Then he turned to the cages. "All of you will be shown to a room. Servants! Take these people to their room."

Eric and Sarah fought against the servants, but no one else fought, surprisingly.

"Do you think we woul leve her alone with you?" Sarah yelled.

"Guys! Just go! I'll be fine." Sam said as she glared at Jacob.

Eric and Sarah stopped struggling and went back. Sarah went to Hiten and gave him a peck kiss before looking back at Sam as she walked out of the room. Eric did the same thing, and was very reluctant to go through the door.

"Now, my ice princess, shall we?" Jacob asked as he held out a hand to her, and mucis started playing. Sam recognized the song. It was 'You Don't Have to Let Go' by Jessica Simpson. She wasn't going to sing it for Jacob. He didn't deserve a love song from her.

Sam spun around, turning her back to Jacob as started to slowly skate away. "I'm not singing this song."

Jacob only smirk as he continued to pester Sam while they were on the ice. Sam looked for an exit to get out, but there was none. Not even a door. And she knew she wouldn't be able to get away if she tried to. So she continued to skate away from Jacob.

With Inuyasha and Kagome...

"Inuyasha, maybe we should go back and try to help Sam." Kagome said.

"She'll be fine Kagome." Inuysha replied.

"Keep moving!" One of the servants yelled.

Inuyasha started to growl, but Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, let it go." She said, noticing that the servants were all pointing guns at them. Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't normal and could heal faster than a normal human, but she didn't want Inuyasha to risk getting a bullet in the head or anything. She wasn't ready to risk Inuyasha for Sam, since Sam had assured them that she would be OK.

"Here!" Another servant yelled as he opened a door. "You two!" He point to Sarah and Hiten. "In here!"

Sarah and Hiten walked into a room, and weren't seen again.

"You three!" The servant yelled as he pointed at Eric, Miroku, and Sango. "In here!" And Eric, Sango, and Miroku all walked into a room. "You two! In here!" The servant yelled as he push Inuyasha and Kagome into a room.

The room didn't seem very comfy at all. It was dark, and had only one double bed. There wasn't a TV, nothing at all. Just a bedroom with a bed and a nightstand next to it that had a lamp on it, and a bathroom. No kitchen, no frig, nothing to eat, no toiletries, nothing.

"This is where we're staying?" Kagome asked as she looked around the room in disgust. She ran a finger on the night stand and lifted her finger to find a thick layer of dust on it. "It's not even clean."

"It's better than those cages." Inuyasha said before layed down on the bed to find that it wasn't very comfortable, but he wasn't complaining. It was a lot better than the hard floor in that jail cell they had to stay in.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Kagome asked as she sat next to Inuyasha on the bed.

"Sleep?" Inuyasha suggested, getting comfortablein the bed.

"We just woke up." Kagome replied. "Do you think they would let us out of the room?"

"Worth a try." Inuyasha said, getting up and walking over to the door and grabbing the doorknob and trying to turn it before finding that it was locked. "Locked." He told Kagome.

Kagome fell back on the bed. "What are we gonna do? Sam's out there, claiming that she can take care of herself, everyone else is in a different room. And we're stuck here until Lord knows when." Kagome said before she saw Inuyasha come over to the bed and move over top of her, their noses almost touching.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's breath on her cheeks. "Umm... Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper. Then she felt his lips against hers, kissing her gently before the kiss became passionate. She moved her arms around him, her hands exploring him before he rolled over, Kagome on top of him. They never broke the kiss as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her closer to him. Kagome didn't flinch, she only let him kiss her. Then Inuyasah rolled over again, causing him to be over top of Kagome, his lips leaving hers and making a trail of kisses along her collar bone. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha replied, stopping the kissing to look deep into her eyes as he said this. They were both breathing heavily, sweat on their foreheads. Inuyasha then got off of Kagome and sat next to her, taking in everything that was happening.

Kagome rolled over so she was facing him while laying down on the bed next to him. She kissed his cheek. Then Inuyasha turned his head and looked at her with a smile. He was glad he was stuck in here with Kagome and not someone else.

AN- Yes, i'm leaving it ff there. so deal with it. k? plz R&R. thanx! ttfn!


	43. Hugs and a Kiss

**Chapter 43:**

Sam sat on a bench at the end of the ice rink, Jacob skating around, trying to convince her to go out there with him. "Why don't you come out here Samantha? It's quite boring just skating all by myself."

"Good." Sam said curtly.

Then Jacob stopped skating a went to Sam and sat next to her. "Samantha, please don't be this way. At least be a little friendly to me."

"I am being friendly." Sam said with a glare. "Unlike the other girls, I'm not going to throw myself at you like a little slut. OK? I'm not going to dance on that ice with you. I'm not going to be with you. I'm not going to do anything with you except fight with you until you let me go."

"Then I guess you're going to be fighting with me a lot." Jacob replied, the smirk not coming off his face.

"Screw you." Sam said as she stood up and started to skate while spekaers above played 'Bootylicious' by Destiny's Child. She jumped and spun around as she skated with all her grace around the rink. She had to work off a lot of stress, and this was how she would do it. Then she jumped up, but she didn't land. She felt two hands on her hips. She looked down and was in shock to see who it was.

"Koga?" Sam asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"What in God's name is he doing here?" Jacob yelled as he stood up.

Koga let Sam down gently, his gaze never leaving hers. "You came for me." Sam said, sounding a bit surprised.

"Of coasre I did." Koga said.

"How did you get in here?" Jacob yelled.

Koga looked at Jacob. He glared at him with a fire of rage burning in his eyes. Koga was ready to kill Jacob for kidnapping Sam. But then Koga felt a hand on his chest. He looked down at Sam, wondering what she was doing as she slowly skated towards Jacob. Koga went to follow her, but Sam turned around. "No. You are no match for him."

Koga backed down. He knew Sam could handle herself. But if she were to get into trouble and need his help, he would step in hwether she wanted him to or not.

Sam stood in the center of the rink. She closed her eyes and held her head high, spreading her arms and taking a deep breath before lowering her head and opening her eyes. Her eyes had changed from their cool blue color to a red. A spiral of wind surrounded her, changing her into her true form. Her hair turned brunet, and her clothes change into a long black dress and she had a black witch's hat on her head.

The spiral soon disappeared and Sam stood there. She smiled before a staff came out of the air and landed in her hand. "That feels much better." She said. "Now." She said as she waved her hands, and all the ice turned into a regular tile floor.

"How dare you!" Jacob yelled.

"How dare I what?" Sam asked. "This? Oh." She smiled. "This is just beginning. See? You. Are a clown." Sam said as she pointed to Jacob, and he instantly looked like a clown. "Or maybe you could be a basturd. Maybe even a cheating, lying, filthy, BASTURD!" Sam yelled as she pointed her staff at him.

Jacob snapped his fingers, and he was instantly changed back to normal. "What is this all about? I only wanted you Samantha. That's all. Nothing else."

"Than why the hell did you kidnap and hurt my friends in the prossess?" Sam yelled, fury in her voice.

"I don't know. I just- I DON'T KNOW!" Jacob yelled.

"Well you had your chance a long time ago. But you blew it! You blew it! Not my fault you just went up and attacked me before you were expelled! So quit trying!" Sam yelled.

"Never." Jacob said before a spiral of wind surrounded him and when it disappeared, he was wearing all black; black pants, black boots, black turtle neck, and a long black coat that almost touched the ground. "I will not give you up to that...that Demon!"

"Have it your way." Sam said as she twirled the staff around. "Koga! Go get the others!" Sam yelled. But Koga wouldn't move. She didn't hear any foot steps, so she yelled again. "Are you deaf Koga! I said go find the others! NOW!"

Koga started to run, using his demon speed to get away from the battle between Sam and Jacob so he could go find the others, but was soon stopped when he ran into a wall.

"I don't think he's going anywhere Samantha." Jacob said with a smile.

Koga was in a box. Just like the one Sam used to put him in when she felt it was necessary. Sam looked back at Koga. She waved her hands, trying to use her powers to let him out of the box, but all that came of it was Koga's screaming.

"What did you do to him?" Sam yelled.

"I put him in a box. And if you try to set him free from it, then a shock will run through him." Jacob said. "My own creation, as you can see."

"All I see is a jealous basturd that doesn't know what to do with himself." Sam yelled.

"Now Samantha. How about you stop with the insults, before another one of your friends is hurt." Jacob said before he snapped his fingers and Sarah appeared in the box next to Koga. She looked around.

"What's going on?" She yelled as she slammed her fists on the wall of the box only to be shocked.

"Sarah!" Sam yelled. Then she turned back to Jacob. "Let them go Jake!"

"Oh I think they look nice in there. Or maybe there needs to be more people in there." Jacob said before he snapped his fingers again, and Eric popped into the box.

"Eric!" Sam yelled.

Jacob only smiled. "What's wrong Samantha? I thought you wanted your friends with you?"

"Look! This doesn't involve them! Now let them out of there!" Sam yelled.

"Fight me. You win, I'll let them go. You lose, and they can go, but you're mine." Jacob replied.

In the Box...

"What's going on?" Eric yelled. He couldn't be heard outside of the box.

"I don't know! One second I was with Hiten, talking-"

"Talking? Yeah right. You two weren't just talking. Even I know that and I wasn't in the room with you." Eric said.

"OK. Fine. We were smooching then. Happy? And the next thing I know, I'm here and I'm being shocked." Sarah said.

"Sam is fighting Jacob because he won't let her go. And he won't let us go unless she wins. She's fighting for us and so she can get out of here too." Koga explained.

"When did you get here anyway?" Eric asked.

"Yeah! And why did you ditch on us all when Jake made his move? I mean, you could have really helped out. But no. You left and ran out on all of us." Sarah said. "I mean, Sam was really worried about you when she found out you went out on your own. She was going after you when Jake grabbed her and the rest of us."

Koga had remembered what made him walk out on everyone. "I thought Sam was cheating on me with you." Koga said, looking at Eric.

"ME?" Eric asked as he pointed to himself. "Yeah right. Sam and me are close, but not that close. You probably heard us while we were spying on Sarah and Hiten while they were in Sam's room."

Koga couldn't believe it. Everything that Jacob had said had been a lye and he actually believed it! Why? Why did Koga listen to Jacob. He knew Sam wasn't like that. But he still ran out on them. If only he had stayed, everything might be different.

With Miroku and Sango...

"Where did Eric go?" Miroku asked as he came out of the bathroom to see Sango staring at the bed.

"I don't know. He was just here, then poof! He was gone." Sango replied.

"He couldn't have just dissappeared Sango." Miroku said as he also sat down.

"It's the truth Miroku!" Sango exclaimed.

"Well, then I guess that leaves us alone then." Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare come near me you pervert." Sango said.

Then Miroku took a step closer to her, the smile not come from his face.

"I mean it Miroku." Sango warned.

"I know you don't. And I'm not afraid of you Sango. Come on. You even said back there that you loved me. How am I supposed to act now? Like it never happened? I can't do that Sango. I-" But Miroku never got to finish what he was saying, because Sango was kissing him.

But she soon pulled away, not daring to take it further. "Umm... Sorry. I umm... uhh..."

Miroku was smiling at Sango with nothing but love in his eyes. "It's OK Sango." Miroku said. "I love you too."

Sango smiled. She was so glad Miroku felt the same way. She knew now that he truly loved her, and wasn't after her because of his perverted side. "Oh Miroku." Sango said as she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug.

Miroku smiled, glad that Sango was finally opening up to him. He hugged her back, holding her gently as they moved to the bed and he sat down, Sango sitting on his lap. He didn't need to have her then, he didn't even have the urge to grope her at all. The moment just felt so right, just being that way, together.

AN- Yes, I'm leaving it off there. And in case you didn't notice, I have changed my name ever so slightly. I don't quite know why I did this, but I did. So... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	44. Fight part 1

**Chapter 44:**

Sam twirled her staff around, which would usually scare her opponent a little. But Jacob didn't move an inch, nor did he look fearful of Sam. So sam lit a ball of light in her hands and started the fight with the first blast, which hit Jacob.

There was smoke, lots of smoke. But it clear only to reveal that Jacob had but up a barrier. "Please Samantha, is that all you have?" He asked with a smile.

"Hmph." Sam replied with a smirk. "I've got much more if you want."

"Bring it on." Jacob said beforeSam started circlinghim like the Flash. "Now you're just being pathetic Samantha. Just STOP!" He yelled as he outstretched his hand and cast a spell, causing Sam to freeze, literally.

_I can't move! _Sam thought. But she couldn't give up. She thought of fire, and soon she was moving again. "Ha! I'm free. Now what are you gonna do?"

"So immature too." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Who's immature?" Sam yelled as she threw at least a hundred spheres of light at Jacob as he dodged each one, racing around the room. "Hold still!" Sam yelled before she stopped and then twirled her staff around before it turned into a broom and she stood on it anf flew into the air, aiming at jacob from above.

"Learned to fly have you?" Jacob asked.

"Fuck you." Sam yelled as she pointed her finger at him and soom spirals were coming from her finger and surrounding Jacob. He was trapped, but still smiling. Smoke appeared and soon, there were walls around him.

"This is too easy!" He yelled as fire came his hands, blasting the walls down. "I thought you graduated at the top of your class Samantha. But all I see is simple tricks that a toddler could do."

Anger seethed through Sam's veins. "Asshole!" Sam yelled before she heard her friends screaming. She looked over and Sam that they had been shocked again. She had to get them out of that box somehow. She thought about it before she got anidea. "Fine. You wanna it that way, then here you go!" Sam said as she put her hands together as if she were praying, pointing both of her index fingers up and chanting something. Wind started to pick up and her long hair whipped around her face. Her eyes were opened as she glared daggers at jaocb, her dress blowing in the wind. "ATTACK!" She yelled before a tornado went straight at Jacob. But he jumoped out of the way.

"Nice try Samantha." Jacob said.

"Did I hit it?" Sam asked before the tornado hit the box.

Jacob looked back, fear in his eyes as he heard Sam'd friends scream. The box started to crack, but it didn't break.

"And it still didn't break. What will I do with you Samantha?" Jacob said.

Sam was really getting tired. She was laying onthe ground. She had used almost all of her energy to let out that tornado. Was it so much to ask that her friends were safe? She could barely lift her arms, even though she tried to move it, only to have Jacob step on it. "You went at me with full force. Tsk tsk Samantha. I thought you were smarter than that. You lost." Jacob said.

"Basturd!" Sam yelled as she shot up off the ground and kick Jacob in the back on the knee, causing him to lose his balance and fall over, which was when Sam jumped him and pulled her arm back, ready to punch Jaocb, when he suddenly dissappeared into the floor. "Huh?"

"You didn't listen Samantha. You lost. Maybe I need to put a little work into this fight after all." Jacob said.

Sam looked around. She couldn't see anything. It was dark. She saw something. Was it? But it could be... "Koga?" Sam asked as she reached to the figure. She stood up and ran to him, but he soon faded away. "Koga!"

"What?" Koga asked. "I'm right here."

Sam ran to him once again, smiling, glad to not be alone in this darkness, but Koga soon faded away again.

Koga was constantly fading in and out as Sam circled, trying to figure out what was going on. "Koga!" She screamed, not able to take this anymore.

"You idiot. What were you thinking?" Koga asked as he appeared behind Sam once again, sounding angry.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's over Sam. Go run to Jacob. I don't want you anymore." Koga said before he walked away.

"Koga! Wait! What are you doing?" Sam called, but he was gone. She was surrounded by darkness, crying, and alone. He fears were coming to life. Her greatest fear was of being alone, with no one there for her. She curled up, and sat there with her knees under her chin. "Koga." She whispered as she cried.

In the Box...

"I don't think I can take another shock like that." Eric said.

"Me neither." Sarah said.

"What's going on out there?" Koga asked, seeing a huge black cloud where Sam had once stood. Then he felt a painin his chest, the same pain he felt when he had walked out of the house.

"It's huge!" Eric exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock. Now what is it?" Sarah asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Eric asked, but no one said anything for a moment. "OK. Is there anything that we can possibly do to get out of here ourselves, seeing as Sam is a little preoccupied right now?"

"There's a crack in here. It must have happened when Sam hit us with the tornado." Sarah said as she traced the crack, not being shocked by the walls anymore. "And the walls aren't shocking anymore."

"Well that's shocking." Eric joked, even though no one laughed.

"Hold on." Sarah said as she clapped her hands together and focused on the crack.

"What are you doing?" Koga asked.

"Sit down, shut up, and hold on." Sarah said as wind surrounded her, whipping her hair around. Then a blast of wind hit the walls as they started to crack even more.

"You're doing it Sarah!" Eric exclaimed.

Suddenly, the wall broke and the shatter pieces of glass flew out at Jacob. Jocab jumped to the side, but not before being stabbed in the leg by a piece of glass.

"How did you do that?" Jacob growled.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you properly Jacob." Sarah said as she walked out of the box. Eric and Koga stared at Sarah, wondering what the hell she was doing, or what she even was. "I'm Sarah, Sorceress of the Wind." She said, wind surrounding her and her eye glowing before a tornado surrounded her and dissappeared as quickly as it had come, show her in a Kimono that looked a lot like Kagura's.

"Are you related to Kagura from Inuyasha or something?" Eric asked.

"Actually, she's my great, great grandmother. She lives in Tokyo, Japan now." Sarah chuckled.

"WHAT?" Eric and Koga both yelled.

"Have I been the only completely normal person in the group since they got here?" Eric asked.

"Well... I guees so." Sarah said.

_Eric crawls into a corner to pout LOL._

"Enough!" Jacob yelled.

"Let Sam go!" Sarah yelled as she blew a strong gust of wind at Jacob, who only stood his ground. "Or I'll make you."

"Just try it." Jacob said.

AN- OK. Sry I haven't updated anything in a while. I've been away from my computer, just started working at my uncle's shop, where there's no computer, and I've been away on vacation, where there are no computers. So... Sry. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	45. Fight Part 2

**Chapter 45:**

"Eric! Go get everyone else!" Sarah yelled before she waved her fan around. "Dance of the Dragon!" She yelled as a few tornados surrounded Jacob, pulled him into them as they threw him around before he fell to the floor hard, probably bruising something at the least, and the tornados dissappeared.

Eric ran to the doors to find that all the guards had been knocked out. "Sweet." Eric said before running down the hall, trying to remember where everyone was being held.

"Heh. Is tat all you know? Little wind tricks?" Jacob asked as he stood.

"Show I know more?" Sarah asked. "I am a wind sorceress after all." She said with a smirk before closing her fan a little more, ready to block any attack Jacob were to make.

"True. But it does help to know more than one trick." Jacob said before clapping his hands together and chanting something before holding his hands out and blasting a ray of light at Sarah.

"Shield!" She yelled before a strong gust blew in front of her, making the ray dissappear as it hit the wall of wind she had created.

"She really is related to Kagura." Koga said as he watched Sarah fight Jacob, remembering when most of those attacks were used on him. Too bad there were no dead bodies around, then Sarah could use Dance of the Dead. But Koga had other things to worry about, like getting Sam out of the large, black cloud. But how was he going to get past Jacob?

With Eric...

"Where is it?" Eric hissed, trying to remember. Everything looked the same. He wondered how jacob could stand living in a place like this. He knocked on a few doors then he heard Miroku yell something before he unlocked the door and went in to see Sango and Miroku making out. "Well, well, well." Eric said with a smile as he watched Sango jump away from Miroku.

"Where did you some from?" Sango asked.

"I got out. Now umm... I think they could use your help with fighting Jacob downstairs. I have to find Inuyasah and Kagome. Just go down the hall and through the big doors and you'll find yourselves in the middle of Hell probably. OK?" Eric told them before running out of the room and going down the hall a little further until he came to a door that he recognized. He knew Inuyasha and Kagome were in there, so he unlocked the door and opened it to find Inuyasha and Kagome making out. "Why is everyone making out? Is this place really that romantic?" He yelled at the sheepish looking couple.

"Where are everyone else?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I just freed Miroku and Sango, and now I'm here for you guys." Eric said.

"Where are Sarah and Sam?" Kagome asked.

"Sam's in a little bit of trouble now and Sarah's fighting Jacob." Eric replied.

"WHAT?" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled.

Then Eric went on telling them how Sarah was related to Kagura and everything and how he didn't know how much longer she was going to hold up against jacob and all. "So I'm the only completely normal person here." Eric finished.

"Hang on." Inuyasha said before he cut his hand.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked, thinking he was about to puke, not able to handle blood very well.

"Give me your hand." Inuyasha said before grabbing Eric's hand then cutting it.

"OUCH! What the hell was that?" Eric yelled before Inuyasha pushed his cut hand against Eric's cut hand.

"It's an old trick that humans would use in my time to become more powerful, by adding demon blood to their blood. It was only temporary-"

"Wow. Inuyasha's used a big word." Eric joked, but still, no one found it funny at the time.

"It only lasts for a day." Inuyasha growled.

Then Eric felta surge go through him as the demon blood entered his wound. He felt like he was going to die any second. Pain shot through his whole body, causing him to double over on the floor. But just as suddenly as the pain had come, it left, and Eric now looked a little different.

"Wow." Kagome said under her breath.

"What?" Eric asked, then Kagome pointed to a mirror in the room and Eric looked at himself. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed. There were dog ears on his head. His eyes had changed too, they were now amber. He looked at his hands to find claws. "What the hell did you do to me?" Eric yelled.

"I told you, it'll wear off in a day. Now let's go." Inuyasha told him.

"I didn't ask for this." Eric told him.

"Well, you were complaining about being the only normal person here." Kagome stated. "So you shouldn't be complaining now."

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do?" Eric asked.

"Fight." Inuyasha said before he and Kagome ran out of the room and left Eric in the bedroom.

Well, at least he kinda looked like Inuyasha now. He smiled at that thought. _Yeah, I look like Inuaysha. _He was so oing to do this for the next anime convention her went to. Then he dashed off using the demon speed he had just inherited from Inuyasha, heading for the fight that he could now join.

With the fight...

"Koga! Go get Sam! You need to do it! I'll hold Jacob off!" Sarah yelled at Koga.

Koga waited for an opening that he could get through so he could get to the cloud. He saw it. Sarah attacked using Dance of the Dragon, and Koga took this as his chance to go, and he did. He ran with all his speed, causing a small tornado to surround him as he headed for the cloud. He stopped when he got to the cloud. He tried to run through it, but there was a barrier. "SAM!" He yelled as loudly as he could.

In the Cloud...

Sam was lying down int he clud, surrounded by darkness. Her knees were resting under he chip and she lay on her side, tear running down her cheeks. She needed someone there. Anyone. She was afraid of being alone, and that was how she felt now. Then she heard it, someone calling her. "SAM!" She heard Koga's voice.

"Koga?" Sam asked. Then she heard it again. "Koga!" She yelled, sitting up.

Outside of the cloud...

"Sam. Can you hear me?" Koga asked.

"Yes!" He heard Sam yell from in the cloud.

"You need to break the barrier to get out!" Koga told her.

In...

"Barrier?" Sam asked herself. What was she inside of? She looked around, all she saw was smoke, but it looked like the miasma from Naraku. She didn't want to run through it, afraid of what exactly it was. So she sang.

_These walls keep a secret  
That only we knew  
But how long can they keep it?  
'Cause we're two lovers who lose control_

_We're two shadows chasing rainbows  
Behind closed windows  
Behind closed doors_

_If walls could talk, Oh  
They would say 'I want you more'  
They would say 'hey, never felt like this before'  
And that you'll always be  
The one for me_

The smoke started to clear a little bit, and Sam could almost see outside. Just a little more.

_Just two people making memories  
Just too good to tell  
And these arms are never empty  
When we're lying where we fall  
We're painting pictures, making magic,  
taking chances, making love_

_If walls could talk, Oh  
They would say 'I want you more'  
They would say 'hey, never felt like this before'  
And that you'll always be  
The one for me  
If walls had eyes, my  
They would see the love inside  
They would see, me  
In your arms in ecstasy  
And with every move they'd know  
I love you so_

Sam stood up, stretching her arm out as she sang even louder, making the smoke almost dissappear as it got thinner and thinner around her.

_When I'm feeling weak  
You give me wings  
When the fire has no heat  
You light it up again  
When I hear no violins  
You play my every string_

_So stop the press  
Hold the news  
The secret's safe between me and you  
Walls, can you keep a secret?_

The smoke cleared, and the barrier was down. Koga ran through and wrapped her in his arms as Sam continued to sing, but this time to Koga as she let herself be held in his arms.

_If walls could talk, Oh  
They would say 'I want you more'  
They would say 'hey, never felt like this before'  
And that you'll always be  
The one for me  
If walls had eyes, my  
They would see the love inside  
They would see, me  
In your arms in ecstasy  
And with every move they'd know  
I love you so_

Sam looked at Koga, looking deep into his eyes, no, into his soul. "I love you so." She told him before he pressed his lips to hers. Then the two broke apart as Sam held onto Koga for a moment, trying to forget about the nightmare he had just saved her from. "Oh Koga." She said. "I was so lonely."

"It's OK. I'm here now." Koga said as he stroked Sam's back, letting her know that he was there and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Well, how cute." Jacob said with a smirk. "But it's not going to last."

Sam looked over to Sarah, who was laying on the ground. "Sarah!" Sam yelled.

Sarah pushed herself up a little and was able to stand, but looked like she would collapse any moment. "I'm OK." She said through her gritted teeth.

"She was quite troublsome. But no matter. I'll dispose of her later." Jacob said.

"You will do no such thing you basturd." Sam growled.

"Now Samantha, I think we are way past name calling. Come now dear, let's finish this." Jacob said. "Without him." Jacob said before he raised his hand and Koga suddenly started choking.

"Koga!" Sam yelled. Then she looked at Jacob, her eyes suddenly turning red. "Let him alone!" She yelled as she waved her hand, causing Jacob to lose his balance a stumble backa few steps. Sam stood up just as the rest of the gang came into the room.

"Sam!" Eric yelled. "I found everyone!"

"Great." Sam said with a smirk before everyone surrounded Jacob. "This...Ends...Now." Sam said.

AN- Yeah yeah yeah. I shouldn't have ended there, I know. But I thought I did pretty good for the amount that's in this chapter. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	46. Fight Part 3

**Chapter 46:**

The floor started to crack underneath Sam's feet. She was mad, no, furious, with Jacob. A fire ws in her eyes, energy coming off of her. "First of all!" She yelled as the floor cracked and and huge piece came out, being held by Sam's magic. "I want you to leave my friends alone!" She yelled as she threw the huge rock and Jacob. He jumped, dodging the rock. "Koga! Go!" Sam yelled as Koga made a huge leap to attack Jacob. But Jacob dodged every blow that Koga sent at him. "Sarah! Now!" Sam yelled and Sarah waved her fan.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Sarah yelled.

"Eric! Get back-" Sam stopped when she saw Eric. "What happened to YOU?" She asked as she walked over, knowing that Jacob was a bit preocupied. She cupped Eric's face and looked at it in horror. "You-you-you-"

"I know! Isn't it COOL?" Eric exclaimed with a huge smile.

Sam only looked at him in horror. "You hve fangs and ears and-and-"

"Yeah, I know. But isn't it COOL?" He had a huge smile on his face, but it slowly started to fade. "You don't like it do you?"

"No. Not really." Sam said with a face that said it all. "Sorry. It's just not... you know, YOU. it does wear off right-"

"Sam! A little help here!" Miroku yelled.

"On my way!" Sam yelled as she ran to the fight, leaving Eric standing there, gaping at her.

"What's wrong with it?" He yelled, and it seemed to be to no one in particular, sonce no one was paying attention. "Fine. I'll show them." He mumbled to himself.

"Look out!" Sango yelled and Eric looked over to see a fire ball heading straight towards him. He jumped, evading the attack, and surprised at how high he could jump.

Everyone looked up, forgetting about the fight. "Yup." Inuyasha said covering his eyes so he could still see Eric with the lights above them. "The demon blood's kicked in."

"Can he land that?" Kagome asked, squinting so she could see Eric.

"AAAAAHHHH! HELP ME!" Eric screamed. He was so high that everyone else looked like little dots to him. He was surprised he wasn't through the roof yet. Then he started to fall. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, covering his eyes with his hands,until he was instantly sitting on something. He looked through his eyes to see he was flying. he looked in front of him to see Sam steering her broom through the room. "Sam! You saved me! I swear I'll never ask you for homework help again!"

"Yeah yeah. Just hold on! And don't jump that high again. Jeez. We thought you were never going to come down." Sam told him as she flew towards the ground and stopped. Eric fell off the broom clumsily, while Sam stepped off with the grace of experience with her broom before snapping her fingers and the broom went miniture and she put it in her pocket.

"OK? Might we get back to the fight now?" Jacob asked. "And keep him from jumping."

"It was for fireball that he was dodging." Sam replied.

"Whatever. Can we just get this overwith." Jacob asked with a smart-ass tone.

"Ready when you are." Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles with a smirk on his face.

"Go!" Koga yelled and everyone went at Jacob at once.

Jacob blasted a fireball, but Sam used a magic spell, twirling around as if she were Sailor Mercury and water flooded everything, soaking everyone. Soon, everything was water, and everyone was swimmer everywhere, holding their breath.

But Sam could breath underwater, and soon everyone was learning that. So the battle continued. "Sarah! Let him have it!"

"Here?" Sarah asked.

"YES here!" Sam yelled back.

"Dance of Blades!" Sarah yelled as wind baldes surrounded Jacob, cutting him up. Then Sarah hit him again. "Dance of the Dragon!" She yelled, causing a whirl pool to surround Jacob and the water to be sucked away from everyone else. But the whirl pool dissappeared quickly, and so did all the rest of the water, leaving the place dry.

"ENOUGH!" Jacob yelled. "I will send all of you to your graves!" he yelled. And the fight continued.

AN- Yeah yeah. It was short. But deal with it. I wanted to update tonight, and so I am. I'll conitnued soon enough though. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	47. The end of the Fight

**Chapter 47:**

"ENOUGH!" Jacob screamed. "I will send you all to your GRAVES!"

"Yeah right." Sam said with a smirk. "If you could do that, you would have done it already!" Sam said as she let a blastof fire from her hand and it surrounded her and then it blasted towards Jacob. He dodge it and landed on the floor gracefully.

"Look at you Samantha. I honestly hadn't taken you for the fighting type." Jacob said.

"Maybe you should see me at school then." Sam said with a smirk.

"I have, and you're as harmless as a kitten most of the time." Jacob said.

"Yeah well, guess you saw my better side then." Sam said.

"Really." Jacob said. "So why don't a see the bad side of you, at all?"

"I'm not a bad girl." She said with a smirk. "I'm quite the good girl when I want to be, and now is not one of those times!" She yelled as she twirled around and lighting surrounded Jacob.

Jacob wouldn't be able to move. one step, and he'd have electricity sent straight through his body.

"I think I'll take over here." Miroku said as he let his wind tunnel loose and it started to suck Jacob towards it. But then Miroku closed off the wind tunnel in time for Jacob to go flying towards the wall, but then Sango's boomerang hit him and he slammed to the floor before Sango's weapon flew back towards her.

"Fire blast!" Sam yelled.

"Iron Reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Dance of Blades!" Sarah yelled.

"Lightening!" Hiten yelled.

Kagome shot he sacred arrow and it joined the rest of the attacks.

Everyone was attacking all at once at Jacob. Smoke surrounded the enemy, but when it cleared, Jacob was still weakly standing.

"How can anyone take that and still stand?" Eric asked.

"He's not human." Sam replied.

"Please. Your attempts are futile. You want to see real power?" Jacob asked.

"Sorry. But we have other plans!" Sango yelled as she sent herboomerang flying at Jacob.

"I don't want the filthy boomerang. Have it back." Jacob said before he held out his hand and suddenly, the boomerang was sent right back at her, hitting her and knocking her unconscious.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled.

"And as for you, monk. How about a little more wind?" Jacob asked as wind surrounded Miroku.

Miroku frantically looked around him. Then he was suddenly lifted off hte ground and sent flyhing at the wall.With nothing to stop him, he hit the wall and fellto the ground unconscious.

"Miroku!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled.

"And for you two, the dynamic duo..." Jacob said, an evil smirk taking over his face before he reached out both of his hand and Inuyasha and Kagome grabbed their necks, looking like they were fighting just to breathe. They were soon lifted off the ground.

"Jacob!" Sam screamed. "Leave them alone!"

But Jacob obviously wasn't listening to her, because the next second, Inuyasha and Kagome were flying towards the wall at great speeds and hit it, leaving cracks on the wall before they also fell to the ground unconscious, drops of blood falling to the floor from Inuyasha's head and Kagome landed on top of him.

"No!" Sam screamed.

"Dance of Blades!" Sarah yelled before tornadoes were sent at Jacob.

"Take this!" Hiten yelled before Sarah's wind was joined by his lightening and heading straight for Jacob.

"Is that all you know how to do? Because it is become quite old." Jacob said before he sent the tornadoes back at Sarah and she was caught in her own storm of wind, being blown in every direction before hitting the wall while Hiten's lightening was sent straight back at him, shocking him out of consciousness.

"Sarah!" Sam screamed.

"Hey!" Eric yelled. "Stop it."

"Shut-up weakling." Jacob said before he threw hishand up and Eric's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell on the ground.

There were only three left; Jacob, Sam, and Koga. Sam looked at Koga, not wanting anything to happen to him, and Koga looked back at Sam, not wanting anything to happen to her.

"Are we still a happy couple?" Jacob asked asked before letting out an evil laugh.

"You're oging ot regret everything you've just done." Koga said. Then he went at Jacob.

"Mangy wolf." Jacob mumbled before he whipped his hand around and Koga let out a yelp uip pain before falling to the ground.

"Koga!" Sam yelled as she ran to this side only to find that he trying to get up. "Don't move. You're hurt." She said as she noticed the large cut on his side that was bleeding. Koga winced at the pain as he tried to push himself off the ground only to have Sam push him back down. "Don't move. Just stay where you are."

"Yes Koga. Stay on the ground like the dog you are. Serves to right." Jacob exclaimed.

Koga growled. "Shut-up!" Koga yelled at Jacob as he tried to stand up.

"Stay down!" Sam ordered as she pushed Koga back down. Then she brushed the hair away from his face. "It'll be OK. Just leave it to me."

"Oh yes. Samantha will make everything OK. Anything to make a mangy wolf happy. Ha!" Jacob laughed. "You're just like me on the inside Samantha. You want power. You don't care who gets hurt in the process. You want it all. Just like me."

That's when I fire flickered in Sam's eyes and gust surrounded her as she stood up and turned around to face Jacob. "Let's get one thing straight." Sam said before she started to sing.

_It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same _

And my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there only made me see

That I don't ever wanna be like you

Then Sam blasted a fire ball at Jacob, stronger than any she had ever sent at one in her life.

_I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be _

You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you

"Go to college, a university, get a real job,"  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by and just do my time, out of step while they all get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind

Then Sam got in Jacob's face and started poking his chest really hard.

_Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another trend?  
Do you wanna be part of their crowd?  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, no I don't ever wanna be _

You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you

Shake it once, that's fine  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again

Then Sam whipped around, punching Jacob in the face and he fell to the ground holding his face where Sam had punched him before he was tackled by Jacob and she held him down as sparks came from her hands, burning his skin as he let out a scream of pain.

_You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up,  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me,  
you, don't wanna be just like you  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me_

"Stop!" Jacob screamed in pain, and Sam got up, looking at what she had done to Jacob. What had she done? Jacob was now looking at her in horror. She had never done anything like that before. She saw his arms, and saw the damage that she had done. They were swollen and bleeding. She looked at her hands in horror of what she had done. Where had that power come from. Tears were streaming down her face. She was so confused.

Suddenly, she jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to see koga standing beside her while holding the large cut that Jacob had given him. She looked at the cut before she looked around the room. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sarah, Hiten, Eric. They were all unconscious and on the ground. Inuyasha had blood dripping from his head that was staining the floor. Kagome's arm was turned in a awkrad position, making it look like she had broken it. More tears came from her eyes before Koga wrapped his arms around her.

"It's all going to be okay." Koga whispered into her ear.

"No. No Koga. It's not going to be okay." Sam said as she shook her head. "I'm not going to be okay. Look at this. look at everything that has happened. And for what? What did we succeed in by defeating Jake?" Sam asked as she pulled away from Koga and started to sing as a cloud came over everyone and it started to rain on everyone.

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no lie  
I defy_

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm cloming clean_

_I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin_

Suddenly, a light breeze blew around everyone as everyone woke up, their wounds healing quickly. They all looked at the sight of Sam, her soaking wet in the rain that surrounded her and she twirled around, moving her arms and hands as if she could really feel the music she was singing to the tips of her fingers.

Her eyes closed, small sparkles of light around her, her soaking wet hair, Koga couldn't keep his off her. He looked down at his cut to see that it was gone. He looked around at everyone. Inuyasha's head was no longer bleeding, and there wasn't even a blood stain on his head, and Kagome's arm looked better. Sarah and Hiten were both sitting up now and staring at Sam. Eric also sat up, rubbing his head, which probably hurt after what Jacob had done to him. Even Miroku and Sango looked fine, for having their own attacks thrown back at them. Then Koga looked back at Sam to see her still using her magic.

_'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind_

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm cloming clean_

_I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm cloming clean_

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning_

Sam opened her eyes. Everyone was okay. She looked at Jacob. "I'm not going to fight anymore." She told him. So you either stop or keep coming at me. But it would serve us both good if you would stop."

"I will not fight you anymore either, seeing that you are the more powerful being of the two of us." Jacob said, looking at his arms to see that all traces of an injury were gone. He stood up. "I am terribly sorry for everything, and I will leaving all of you to be."

"Just do me a favor Jake?" Sam asked.

"And what would that be?" Jake asked.

"Can we still be friends?" She asked.

"Of coarse." Jacob said as casually as if nothing had happened over the past few days. "Just, don't hurt my arms again."

"As long as you don't attack me or my friends, I won't attack you." Sam said. Then she saw a smile appear on Jacob's face before he turned around, ready to leave. "Wait!" She said as she grabbed his hand. "What about the curse you put on the boys?"

"It was lifted a long time ago." Jacob replied, but only got a confused look from Sam. "By your spell. That was no temporary magic you did back there. They are one hundred percent male again."

"You swear?" Sam asked.

"Samantha. I swear on my Grandmother's grave that the spell is lifted." Jacob said with a smile.

"I'm still alive you dimwit!" A voice out of nowhere came. Everyone looked around in confusion before a few sparks came together and a woman who looked like the fairygodmother from Cinderella appeared.

"Grandma-ma!" Jacob exclaimed with a fake smile.

"Don't you Grandma-ma me!" Jacob's grandmother growled as she grabbed Jacob's ear. "You're coming straight home for a VERY long grounding young man! Do you hear me?" She yelled in Jacob's ear. Then she turned to Sam. "I'm so sorry Samantha. But next time he goes crazy like this, would you just summon me? It would save everyone a lot of trouble."

"Sorry Ma'am. I forgot about that." Sam apologized.

"It's okay dear. Now you take of yourself. And you! Yes, you wolf boy. You take good care of her! She'll take good care of you if you do." Grandma said. "Good-bye deary. Take care." She said as she placed a kiss on Sam's cheek. Then she dissappeared along with Jacob just a sudden;y as she had appeared.

"You're talling me that we could have avoided this whole fight if we had just called that woman?" Eric yelled.

"Whoops!" Sam exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'Whoops!'?" Jacob yelled. "'Whoops!' my ass! This was all your fault!"

But Sam wasn't listening, because right now she was wrapped in Koga's arms and he was looking in her eyes lovingly before their lips met.

Eric let out a loud sigh of annoyance. "I give up!" Eric exclaimed as he threw he arms in the air and walked away.

"Are you ready to take me to prom tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Anything for you." Koga said before kissing Sam again.

"Good." Sam said before she returned the kiss.

AN- OK. The story is not quite over yet. There is still prom and I have a surprise ending for you all. I can't even wait to update this again. LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	48. Prom! Part 1

**Chapter 48:**

It was prom night. All the boys were waiting outside of the house, nervous, especially Koga and Eric. Eric honestly couldn't wait to see Lia all dressed up and to walk her into the counrty club and to get the pictures taken and everything. Koga just couldn't wait to see Sam. That's all he wanted.

"UGH! What's taking them so long?" Eric exclaimed.

"They're girls. You have to be patient." Mrs. Sherlock told him, who was standing outside with a camera, ready for when the girls came out. "Besides, Sam is doing everyone's ake-up and hair. She didn't want them to waste money on a hair stylist so she offered to do everyones."

"Yeah. Hey! What ever happened to those new girls that she had over?" Billy asked. He as also in a tux since Sam had invited them and bought them all tickets. Sam had even been nice enough to let Jacob come, but only because it would have been a waste of fifty-five dollars if he hadn't.

Andy smiled. "Yeah. So who are we gonna dance with then?" He asked.

Billy shrugged as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to wait for his sister and her friends to be ready. He looked over t see the other twins running around all over the place.

"Walter! Evan!" Mrs. Sherlock yelled, and the twins an over to her, wondering what mom had in store for them. "I need you two to take GOOD pictures of me with your sister and brothers. Got-it?"

"Will we get paid like real photographers?" They both asked at once.

"When you go to college and earn a degree in photography and make a living of it, then you can get paid. But for now, just do as I tell you like good little boys." Mrs. Sherlock told her youngest sons before she handed them her digital camera.

"Fine..." They groaned at once as they took the camer in their hands just in time to see the girl emerge from the door.

First Lia came out, her long hair pulled up into an updo that was like a ponytail in tight curls with little flowers in her hair as she walked over to Eric, who stood stunned with his mouth open as he gaped at the beauty before him. She was wearing a fushia dress that had sparkles all over it and was halter that made her looked like a ballerina.

"Well? What do you think?" Lia asked.

"You-you l-look amazing!" Eric stutterd, hoping he hadn't sounded like a complete idiot.

"Thanks." Lia replied as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and wached as Eric cheeks went from normal colors to crimson and she laughed at it.

Next came Sarah, with her long hair in curls in a half up, half down style with it in tight curls as she walked over to Hiten. She had a little black forget me nots in her hair that went well with her dark purple dress, which was sleevless and went to the floor, dragging behind her as she held it up to keeo it from getting dirty, revealing her combat boots.

"Didn't feel right without them." Sarah told Hiten with a smile when he gave them a questioning look.

"They look great on you. And you look beautiful." Hiten said with a smile before he kissed her lovingly, unlike he had ever kissed any other girl he had been with, and Sarah returned the kiss.

Next was Sango, with her hair haning down with a few curls in it. Nothing special, but it went well with her baby blue dress, which she insisted on being long sleeves and showing no cleavage at all. It had sparkles on it, which made her glitter in the sunset as the dress flowed behind her as she walked. It was just long enough to show her heeled sandles, which Sam had to talk Sango into wearing because they matched the dress with their baby blue coloring. She walked over to Miroku, smiling sheepishly at him.

"You look fine Sango." Miroku assured her, knowing how she really fel embarrassed o be wearing a dress.

"Just fine?" Sango asked, sounding a bit dissappointed.

"No, you don't look fine. You looked fantastic, amazing, and I love you no matter how you look." Miroku told her, and recieved a light peck kiss for it, seeing Sango smile as she pulled away from him.

Next came Kagome. Her black hair pulled into a bun of tight curls with a few stray strand framing her face that were curled a little bit. She was wearing a silver dress with silver shoes that had flowers on them made of rine stones. The dress was a strappless dress as it went all the way to her ankles and had a igh slit in it that went to her thigh. Inuyasha's mouth dropped as she walked to him. She had a huge smile on her face. "Well?" Kagome asked as she did a quick spin in from of Inuyasha.

"Umm... You looked great." Inuyasha said as she gaped at Kagome.

"That's all?" Kagome teased.

Inuyasha sighed. "What do you want me to say? You look well, more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen."

"That's better." Kagome replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently and quickly before pulling away and waiting for the last of the girls, which there was only one left.

Koga was shaking with anticipation. He wanted to see Sam, NOW! He couldn't wait until she walked out of the house and he saw her. He kept looking a the door, hoping she would hurry. Then he saw someone emerge from the door. It was Sam, with a huge smile on her face she walked out, wearing a black dress. It was a V neck and showed a little bit of cleavage and had long sleeves that were huge at the ends, like a wizards sleeves. It went down to the floor, with layers of fabric overlapping each other. It looked like a dress taken straight from a Princess Ai manga, which Koga wouldn't doubt if that's what she did. You couldn't even see her feet with it dragging about two feet behind her on the floor. Her hair was dyed black and her makeup was all black; black eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and black lipstick. She didn't even look like Sam anymore.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sam?" Koga asked with a smile that told Sam he was joking.

"Don't you like it?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Well, I have never kissed a girl with black lips." Koga replied.

"Maybe you will tonight." Sam replied before her mom came over with the camera.

"Smile you two." She said, and Koga and Sam smiled before they were blinded by the flash of the camera. Then she went on to get pictures of everyone else.

"You look great." Koga said, his forehead leaning against Sam's.

"Thanks." Sam said with a smile, not believing she was actually going to prom with Koga, and wondering if this was just some amazing dream that had just gone on too long. She even pinched herself, and it hurt, making her believe that it was all true.

"OK everyone! Get together for a group shot!" Mrs. Sherlock exclaimed, and everyone got together for a picture, everyone smiling, ready to leave more than anything. Mrs. Sherlock took the picture then pulled her daughter away from Koga after giving the camer to Walter and Evan to take a picture of her and Sam together. Then she went back to the boys. "OK. Al the girls get together and pose for a picture." Mrs. Sherlock ordered.

"Mom!" Sam laughed. "We're not getting married."

"No one is getting near the limo until I have all the pictures I need." Mrs. Sherlock threatened with a look on her face that said she wasn't joking.

"Okay! Everyone pose! NOW!" Sam yelled, and all the girl lined up and posed for the pictures.

"Okay! Now all the boys line up!" Mrs. Sherlock told them, and all the boys lined up and smiled for the camera, Koga trying not to laugh with all the funny face Sam was making. Especially after she kapt acting like Betty Boop saying 'Smile pretty like a model!'.

"Boo Doop Di Doop Boop!" Sam exclaimed, running around like Betty Boop with Koga chasing her and everyone laughed. Then Sam went and hid behind her behind her mom, which made Koga stop.

"You shouldn't go around chasing women young man..." Mrs. Sherlock scolded.

"Umm..." Koga had no clue what to say. But Sam was laughing behind her mom before she popped back out and landed in Koga's arms.

"Now all of you have your corsages, right?" Mrs. Sherlock asked, and all the girls held up their wrists and Mrs.Serlock looked at all the boys to make sure they had the roses pinned to the chest of their tuxedoes. "Okay. You're all ready to go!"

"Thank you so much Mom!" Sam exclaimed as she hugged her mother and revieved a kiss.

"I really wish you would have chosen a different type of make-up though..." Mrs. Sherlock said.

"Sorry MOM!" Sam exclaimed the end of her sentence when Koga lifted her up bridle style. "Wait! Wait! I need my jacket!" Sam exclaimed as she scrambled out of Koga's arms and went into the house before comoing back quickly wearing a leather jacket. Her mom looked at her in more dissapproval, but smiled.

She looked at Koga. "Don't let anything happen to that jacket." Mrs. Sherlock said, instead of telling Koga to keep her daughter safe.

"Nothing will happen to you jacket OR your daughter." Koga replied before following Sam to the limo.

"Have fun!" Mrs. Sherlock exclaimed beore turning around to look for Walter and Even again.

Everyone was in the limo, with Sam and Koga sitting in the back, closest to the driver and everyone else crammed inside.

"So, to prom?" Billy asked.

"Not yet. We have to pick up Erin and Witt still." Sam replied, feeling Koga wrap his arm around her waist.

"Where are hey going to sit?" Eric asked.

Sam only shrugged. "We can make room for them." Sam replied.

"Hope so." Sarah said from on Hiten's lap.

"I'm sure we can." Sam said. "Now, Newark HO!" Sam exclaimed with a big smile.

In Newark...

The limo drove up the driveway blowing it's horn loudly to signal that it had arrived. Everyone jumped out and went to the door of the house and Sam knocked on the door. "Erin! Come on! We gotta go to prom!" She screamed before the door opened to reveal Erin standing in a beautiful gown that was a bright green dress that looked a lot like Lia's, but had sequens all over it and spagetti strapps with white gloves on her arms and green hgh heels to match the dress. She stepped out of the door and was soon followed by a very good looking, brunet boy that was just a little shorter than her, but not much in a black tuxedo.

"Erin! You look great! And Witt! You really should wear a tux more often!" Sam complimented. "Now lets get pictures done and go! Come on!"

"Okay! Okay! Let me get one with just you, me, and Lia real quick and then one with Sarah added in and then one with us and all our dates." Erin said.

"And I want one of the entire group together." Sam told her.

"Yeah. Okay. Come in! We have the livingi room all set up for pictures." Erin told her, and everyone came in a tried to fit into the small living room, which would soon become her grandma's bedroom later on.

"Okay." Mrs. Crow, Erin's mother said as she pointed the camera at Erin, Lia, and Sam all posing together with Erin in the middle. "Smile." And the girls smiled before Mrs. Crow clicked the camera. "Okay, Sarah, you get in with them now." Then Sarah joined the group and the picture was taken again. "Okay, now the dates get in." Mrs. Crow ordered before Koga, Hiten, Eric, and Witt all joined, aking the place next to whoever their date was. Then Mrs. Crow took the picture before turning to the last of the group. "Now the rest of you can get in there." Mrs Crow told Billy, Andy, Jacob,Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku before they walked over and everyone smiled before the last of the pictures was taken. Then everyone talked for a few minutes before Sam introduced everyone.

"Erin, Witt, I want you to meet my newest friends, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Hiten, and my date Koga." Sam said.

"They aren't-" Erin started.

"Yes." Sam replied before she could finish the sentence.

"You didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, getting tired of this. "Now lets go! We're not gonna have enough time for pictures!" Sam exclaimed as she hurried everyone out the door and everyone squeezed into the limo and headed off to prom.

* * *

At prom...

Everyone arrived at the DuPont Country Club, where they all got out of the limo, ost of the senior just staring at them and they all came out of the limo. Sam got out and immediately saw Kathy, Lindsey, Britney, Erin Marrow, and Eddie waiting for them.

"You guys still came?" Sam asked. "I thought you were sick!" Sam said to Eddie.

"Who are you?" They all asked at once, not recognizing Sam at all.

"It's ME!" Sam exclaimed, but only got blank looks. "Sammie! The girl you guys invites and who br ought the whole gang with her!"

"Oh!" They said.

"Whatever. Let's just get inside. I didn't pay fifty bucks to stand out here all night." Eddie said.

"What did you do to your hair?" Kathy asked Sam.

"Like it?" Sam asked. "It's temporary, but I think I'll bye it next chance I get."

"Don't!" Linday told her. "Not a good idea."

"Whatever." Sam said before she waved for the rest of the group hurry up and everyone rushed inside, ready to party.

Koga went over to Sam and they walked in, ready to take the breatherlizer (can't spell) test, which Sam had to explain to Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Hiten, and Koga. Everyone took the test, and everyone passed, and everyone went in, finding their table where everyone could sit at. And there were name tags marking where everyone sat, which Lindsey ended up moving everyone around to keep Sam and their friend Jess and her dateaway from Erin Marrow so there would be no fighting, and so everyone could sit next to their date.

"I'm so excited! This really is so cool." Lia blabbed as she sat down in her assigned seat. "But would it kill them to do a little decorating more than this. And maybe some music we could actually listen to, and-"

"Stop, or I'm putting you in my trunk Lia." Eddie said.

"With Happy." Sam added.

"Yes, with Sam's dog." Eddie said.

"No! I'm not going to stop! I don't have to listen to anyone!" Lia went on.

"Lia! You're a freshman a PROM! Be happy and don't be critical for once." Sam said. "Now let's all relax and have fun." Sam smiled as she looked at Koga.

"You do know that there's more than dancing tonight." Sarah said. "There's a pageant to help vote for prom king and queen, and it includes everyone."

"Are you serious?" Erin asked.

"So even us, the freshmen, could be prom king or queen?" Lia asked.

"Who cares?" Sam said. "Not like any of us are going to be voted. I mean, we're the only freshmen here other than Sam Swanson and Britney Jones."

"True. Besides, who would vote for you period?" Erin Marrow asked.

"Shut-up Erin. At least I have a date!" Sam shot back.

"Right, but it's only because you're a slut." Erin Marrowshot back.

"Oh no you didn't you-" Sam stopped when Kathy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Erin, you stop now. Sam, you don't yell back at Erin or threaten her." Kathy said, and she was the only one who Erin Marrow would ever listen to.

"I don't see why you have to go at her like that Erin." Jess started.

"Well, I can't help it if I don't like her and think she's a slut." Erin Marrow said to Jess.

"She's not a slut! She's a freshman with a boyfriend. Something you probably have never had!" Jess shot back, looking like she was ready to kill Erin Marrow, like usual.

"Stop! Everyone! We're here, we're going to have a good night, and we're not going to fight all night. Got it?" Eddie stated, trying to keep the peace at the table.

"Whatever." Sam said. "Oh! Pictures! Before dinner starts. Let's go!" Sam exclaimed as she grabbed Koga's hand.

"Haven't we gotten enough pictures. You'd think you were getting married." Koga said.

"Well, we're not. And it's a big thing and I promised my mom we would all get pictures." Sam said as she pulled out the blank check her mom handed her. She went to the table and started filling out forms. One for a group shot, and one for eavh couple to get seperate photos with wallets and large pictures. She wrote the amount into the check and handed it to the woman before everyone went into the room to take more pictures.

Once the pictures were done, everyone went back to the table just in time for Mr. Glenn, a man who worked at the school, to say grace. Once grace was over, dinner was served and everyone ate.

Everyone at the table was eating, but Sam didn't have her food.

"Where's your food?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. Where's a waiter or someone?" Sam asked. Then she saw the waitress. "'Scuze me! I umm...don't have my food."

"What did you order?" The woman asked.

"The beef dinner." Sam replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back and see what happened." The waitress replied before walking off to go check where Sam's food had gone.

"Everything okay?" Koga asked.

"Yeah. They just didn't bring my food. I'm really not hungry anyway." Sam said. Then the watress returned.

"Umm... you're meal, was eaten by one of the cops. I'm so sorry." The waitress apologized.

"It's okay. Not your fault." Sam replied.

"We could make you another meal, but it might take a while. Or you could have the chicken meal or the pasta meal." The waitress said.

"I'll just take the pasta meal then." Sam replied.

"Okay. I'll be right back." The waitress said.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, one of the cops ate my meal." Sam replied.

"Well, just think about it, you could just ind him and go up to himnow and say 'I got a beef with you!'" Kathy joked and everyone at the table laughed except Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango, who didn't get the joke.

"Or you bell dim, bleh! I can't talk straight today." Eddie said.

That's when Lindsey, Kathy, and Sam all looked at each for a minute before they looked at Eddie and Lindsey spoke.

"Youcould never speak 'straight'!" Lindsey exclaimed and everyne laughed while Eddie only smiled thinking 'How could I have just walked right into that one?'.

"Here's your pasta meal." The waitress said as she placed a plate with pasta on it in front of Sam.

"Thank you." Sam replied before she started eating. And everyone continued to eat their dinner, wondering when all the dancing was going to start.

AN- OK. This is a long chapter, so deal with it as is. I'll update again soon. OK? And the surprise ending is come up soon! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	49. Prom Part 2

**Chapter 49:**

Everyone finished eating and were talking about things that happened in school and laughing and, basically, having a good time. Then one of the seniors went to the front of the dance floor and grabbed the microphone and began to speak into it. "And now," she started, "it's time for the senior walk." She said.

"Well, better get over there." Eddie said.

"Yup." Lindsey said as she, Britney, Eddie, and Jess all stood up and walked out of the room and into the lobby area of the club house.

"I can't wait until I'm a senior. Then everything will be easy." Sam said.

"Not exactly." Kathy said. "There's still a lot of work you have to do."

"I know, but still. There's more you can do then." Sam said.

"When are we gonna get to dance?" Lia whined.

"After the senior walk." Sarah said.

"Oh! I have to get pictures." Kathy said as she pulled out a camera, then another, and then another.

"You brought three of those things?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Always be prepared." Kathy said.

"And now, the seniors of 2005." A junior said into the microphone, and then saying everyone's name as they walked in in couples. Kathy had went over to the door so she could get pictures of Lindsey, Eddie, Britney, and Jess walking in. The junior continued to read off the names. "Avdian Peljovic and Lindsey Woods." She said as Eddie and Lindsey walked into the room and joined the circle the rest of the seniors had made. The Britney came in with another Senior that no one at the table knew. All the paid attention to was Britney as she joined the circle of seniors. Then Jess came in with a senior and everyone watched as she joined the circle of seniors. Kathy was still taking pictures when everyone returned to the table. Once they sat down, music that people could dance to came on and Lia looked around, wanting to go out there and dance.

"Come one guys, let's go dance!" She exclaimed.

"Not yet Lia." Erin said.

"Oh come one guys." Sam said. "We're at prom. Let's have fun." She said as she stood up and went into the crowd of dancing people with Lia.

"Oh jeez." Sarah groaned. "Fine! I'm going in too!" She exclaimed as she stood up and went over to join Sam and Lia.

"Should we follow them?" Hiten asked.

"Not if you don't want to." Erin Crow said.

"Well I'm going too." Kagome said. "Come on Sango." Kagome said with a smiled as she grabbed Sango's wrist and pulled into the crowd, not giving her a choice, just as _Hey Mama_ by the Black Eyed Peas came on.

"Why aren't you going out there too?" Koga asked Erin Crow.

"I don't dance." She replied. "I only really came 'cause Sam begged me to. I don't like dances. I think they're a waste of time."

"Oh." Koga said. He looked into the crowd and saw that the girls had formed a circle and were dancing with each, having fun. Sango stood on the outside of thecircle, and it lookedlike everyone was trying to get her to dance with them. Then Sarah was in the center of the circle, dancing around while the rest of the girls danced around her. Then she went to the edge of the circle before Lia went to the center and did her own little dance. Then the song ended before _I Love Rock'n Roll _by Britney Spears came on. That's when Sam took center and started dancing around. Koga could see that she was singing the song. Then she looked at him and pointed at him before motioning for him to join them. He smiled and got and walked over, surprising everyone. He walked over to Sam and just stood there while Sam continued to dance.

"Don't just stand there Koga! Dance!" Kagome yelled over the music.

"Huh?" Koga asked. He had heard her, but didn't know what to do.

"Here. Dance." Sam said as she took his hands and danced with him, teaching him to dance at the same time as she sang the song. They soon moved away from the group and danced on their own though.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be out there?" Hiten asked.

"I'm gonna go out there." Eric said, standing up and getting ready to head over to Lia just as a slow song came on. "Perfect." He said.

"Do you want to dance?" Eddie asked Lindsey.

"Why not? Let's go." Lindsey said as she and Eddie headed out onto the dance floor, followed by Jess and her date, Rob. That was also when Inuyasha, Hiten, and Miroku decided to join too. They found their dates, and started dancing while Kathy went around taking more pictures.

Inuyasha found Kagome and surprised her by knowing how to dance. He held her in his arms, close to him, as they spun in slow circles to the beat of the music.

"I didn't know you could dance Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smiled.

"My umm... mother taught me." Inuyasha replied.

"And I'm sure she's very proud of you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she places a hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder for the rest of the dance.

"Over here Hiten!" Sarah exclaimed when she saw Hiten looking for her. Then he walked over to her and just stood there. "You do know how to dance, right?" Sarah asked him, but Hiten shook his head saying no. "Here." She said as she taught Hiten how to dance, placing one of his hands on her hip and taking his free hand, then sway to the beat of the music as he followed. Then he smiled and Sarah wondered what he was thinking. That was when he surprised Sarah by spinning around and then dipping her down, feeling her grip on his shoulder tighten. He slimed slyly as she smiled back. "Don't do that!" She told him as she hit his shoulder hard, but Hiten could still tell that she liked it.

"You didn't think I was going to really drop you, did you?" He asked.

"No. It was a reflex." She said, then kissed him before pulling back and looking at him with a smiled. "Like that."

"That was a reflex?" Hiten laughed, then he pulled Sarah closure, holding her gently in his arms. Sarah smiled at Hiten, knowing that this was probably the best night of her life.

"Sango?" Miroku asked when he found Sango, looking lost in the crowd of highschool seniors. She looked at him. "May I have this dance?" He asked as he bowed down, offering his hand to her.

Sango smiled. She had only seen something like this happen in those movies she watched with Sam and Kagome one night when Sam decided it was a girls' night. She placed her hand in Miroku's, and was surprised when Miroku quickly and strongly pulled her towards him and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close as they moved to the music playing. This was obviously a very happy night for both of them.

AN- OK, I'm sry I haven't updated anything in a long time, but I've been really busy with school and a few other things. Haven't had a good week, so I'll probably be spending a lot of this week on the computer and updating stories. K? Oh! And I got two new accounts. One AIM, and one Yahoo Messenger. If you ever want to chat with me about my stories, my AIM is Moongoddess202, and my Yahoo Messenger is Mika(underscore here. won't show underscores)Girl101. K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	50. A Frog Prince

**Chapter 50:**

Everyone had been dancing and the night went on, and everyone was having a blast. Sam had even gotten Erin Crow out on the dance floor. "Hey Koga?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Koga asked.

"Can we go sit for a minute, I'm feeling a little dizzy." Sam told Koga.

"Sure." Koga said, then surprised Sam when he lifted her into his arms bridal style, and carried her back to the table, where he set her down ina chair and sat in the chair next to her. "You okay?" He asked as he held her hand and held a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine Koga. Just a little too much dancing." Sam replied, smiling as he message her hand. Then she leaned over and kissed his forehead and looked back him smiling. She looked to see he still had his demon ears and grabbed one before rubbing it, and saw Koga's confused face. "Sorry. Just felt like touching them." Sam told him, and he smiled.

"Hey Sam!" Sam heard a shriek from behind her and Koga could instatly read her mind. _Please don't let it be them. Please Goddess, don't let it be them. _Sam thought as she turned around, and saw who she had hoped not to run into at the prom.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sam asked, seeing Britney Jones and Sam Swanson.

"Nothing, just wondering why you left the dance floor. You looked like you were having fun." Britney Jones said with wriggling her eyebrows up and down.

"How come you weren't dancing with Avdian at all? Isn't he your date?" Sam asked.

"I felt a little dizzy from all the dancing, soI came to sit down. And no, Eddie's not my date anymore, instead I brought my boyfriend, Koga." Sam replied with a smile. "Koga, these are my friends from school, Sam and Britney, girls, this is Koga." Sam introduced everyone.

"Good to meet you." Sam said.

"Hey Sam, come with us to the bathroom." Britney said. "We need to fix our hair."

Sam rolled her eyes with a smile, then looked at Koga. "I'll be right back." She said before giving Koga a quick kiss, partial becauseshe didn't like being away from him, and also to show Britney and Sam 'hands off'. Then she stood and went off with Britney and Sam.

In the Girls bathroom...

it was a really nice bathroom, with an area for girls to fix their make-up, and a nice big couch. Sam and Britney sat in little stools and Sam sat on the couch.

"So?" Sam Swansonasked.

"So...?" Sam asked in return.

"Spill! Where did you meet him? He's a hunk!" Britney exclaimed.

Sam had to think fast. She didn't think the whole 'I'm a witch and I made him appear in my basement and he's from a cartoon and thought he was really hot' explaination would work for them. "At the mall. Yeah, the mall." Sam said.

"The mall?" Sam Swansonand Britney asked at once.

"Yeah. Don't you know that the hotties go to the mall on the weekends? I mean, Koga just bumped into me, and kinda spilled a slurpie on me, but we hit it off after I screamed at him for ruining my shirt. He's really a nice guy too." Sam explained, so glad that she learned how to improvise and think fast in acting class over the year.

"Wow. Maybe we should go shopping this weekend Sam." Britney said. "You can bring your boyfriend, right?"

"I don't know." Sam said, then decided it was time for a change of subject. "I like your hair."

"Oh, thanks." Briteny said. "Costed my seventy-five dollars."

"Oh." Sam said with a fake smile as she just nodded. Then she stood. "Well, I better get back to Koga. I'll talk to you guys later. Call me if ya wanna shop, k?" Then she left, knowing that the girls would never really call her, and if they did, it would mean the opocolipse was coming.

But once Sam got out of the bathroom, and back to the hall, she heard someone screaming, and looked to see what was going on. Then she saw a frog, and screamed herself, and soon found Koga over with her and holding her up in his arms. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Koga." Sam laughed. "I was just startled by the frog." Sam said before she slid out of Koga's arms and knelt down to pick of the frog, realizing it wasn't a regular frog. Then she looked around. "Where's Eric?" She asked, then the frog let out a loud ribbet, and she looked at Jake, you was laughing away. "JAKE! You didn't!" Sam yelled at him.

"What can I say, the kid has potential." Jake replied.

Sam bit the inside of her cheek, knowing that if she didn't, she would have used her powers out in front of her whole school, well, half of it anyway. Then she walked over to Jake and slapped his face. There was a tear running down her cheek. "I trusted you, and forgave you, and this is how you repay me? By turning one of my best friends into a frog?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Samantha." Jake said. "I was only having a little fun."

"Change him back." She said, knowing that curiosity of the class had died down, and everyone was now dancing away and everything, completely ignoring Sam and Jake.

"I can't." Jake replied.

"Huh?" Sam asked, gaping at Jake.

"He's a frog. You know how the fairytale goes." jake replied.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Sam said, looking down at poor Eric. "He's like a frog prince?"

"Exactly." Jake replied with a smile.

"Oh my God." Sam said. Then she reached Eric towards Jake. "Have at it." She said, sounding very serious.

"No way!" Jake yelled. "I am NOT kissing a frog!"

"You have to Jake, this was all your fault." Sam replied. "And Lia's somewhere, and I don't know where she went."

"No way. Go find someone else for it. I'm sitting out." Jake said before he stomped off, knowing Sam wouldn't do anything in public like this, and fealing her glare in his back.

AN- Poor, poor Eric. I guess the only way to get him back now is to find Lia. Heh. Yeah, I put that twist in there, and thought it was a really good one. LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	51. Final Chapter

**Chapter 51:**

No one had been able to find Lia anywhere, and Sam was starting to worry. Sam had tried a few quick spells on the frog, but no avail to anything except getting rid of the ribets so he could speak normally. And now Eric wouldn't stop complaining about him being a from and that it was the worst prom he'd ever had.

"I mean, look at me Sam! I'm a frog! A _frog_!" Eric exclaimed. "How I am supposed to go h-"

"I'm gonna make it so you can't talk at all if you don't stop John!" Sam told him, sounding frustrated, and Eric knew it because she only used his real name, John, when she was pissed. "Now I'm trying to locate Lia, but I can't locate her with you blabbering on. We'll get you back to normal. But we need to find Lia." Sam said as she rubbed her head. The something clicked in her head. "Alright, let's go." She said as she picked up Eric, and Koga followed her. She let everyone else stay up there and dance as they went down to a different area of the country club.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still dancing, and now the song _Macho Man_ had come on. Kagome loved this song, and Inuyasha seemed to like it because it was all about strong men, and both of them were jumping around with the rest of the student body there, and then were soon joined by Miroku and Sango, and then the rest of Sam's friends, Lindsey, Avdian, Britney, and Erin, while Kathy continued to take more pictures, before Inuyasha realized someone was missing. "Where's Sam and Koga?" Inuyasha asked. Then he looked around, but couldn't see or smell them anywhere.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since Sam found a frog somewhere."Mirokusaid.

"Eric and Lia are missing too." Kagome stated.

"Let's go find them." Sango said, then everyone, and Sarah and Hiten joined them,headed out of the ball room and started following the scent of their friends.

With Sam, Eric, and Koga...

Sam and Koga had taken Eric, in his frog form, down a few sets of stairs, and now the hall was starting to small like chlorine. "What's that smell?" Koga asked, covering his nose because he found the smell repulsive.

"There's a swimming pool around here. The smell is chlorine. It's not that bad." Sam said with a smile to him. "The chlorine helps keep the pool cloean so people can swim in it."

"So where is Lia in all this?" Eric asked.

Then Sam turned a corner, and there was Lia sitting by the side of the pool with her feet in the water swirling around while she held her dress up so it wouldn't get wet. Sam quietly walked up behind her and then jumped her, causing Lia to let out a slight squeak. She turned around and saw Sam standing there in Koga's arms with a frog in her hands.

"Sam!" She yelled. "Why do you always have to be so mean?"

Sam only shrugged. "It's fun." She said with a smile. "Now what are you doing down here?"

"Just relaxing. My feet hurt so I came down here to soak them a bit." Lia replied. "So what's with the frog?"

"Umm... Lia?" Sam said as she knelt next to Lia. "This frog is umm... your date." Sam said. "It's Eric."

"You're kidding. There's no- well, there could be a way, but you wouldn't do that to Eric." Lia said. "I know you're mean, but not _that _mean."

"I'm not, but Jacob is." Sam said. "But there's only one way to break the spell." She said as she held Eric up to Lia's face.

"Please Lia. Change me back." Eric said.

"What do I have to do?" Lia asked.

"Kiss him." Sam said

"Huh?" Lia asked.

"Please Lia?" Eric begged. "I'm like the Frog Prince. Kiss me and I'll change into your prince or something!"

Sam had to laugh at that. It was more a giggle, and Lia let out a small giggle. Koga stood back and watched as Lia took Eric in her hands. Sam then backed away and felt Koga wrap his arms around her while they both watched as Lia looked Eric up and down. "From Prince, huh? Will you be blonde, blue-eyed, muscular, and riding a white horse too?" Lia chuckled.

"He's just gonna be our same old Eric. You just need to break the spell." Sam said.

"Fine." Lia said with a role of her eyes. Then she kissed the frog.

Swirls of sparks flew around her and Eric as the frog was lifted from her hands and held above the pool. Sam heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Jacob all there. She put her finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet as they all watched the scene.

The frog was soon surrounded by the cloud of white smoke, that continued to grow larger andlarger until it was the size of an average teenager, the the smoke cleared, and there was Eric, floating through the air until the all the sparks dissappeared. He had a smile on his face. as he looked straight ahead of him. Then Sam noticed that he was still in the air above the pulled. "Eric! Don't look-" Eric then looked down, and fell into the pool. "Down." Sam ended her sentence. "Oh God." She said.

"Whoops!" Lia exclaimed when Eric resurfaced. "Are you alright Eric?"

"Yeah." Eric caughed. "Just leet me get some air." He said as he walked over to the edge where Lia was, the was surprise when she grabbed his face a kissed him fully on the lips. His eyes were wide at first, but then slowly closed as his hands covered her cheeks. She felt the cold wetness of his hands, which soon became warm on her face as he returned the kiss.

All the girls watching, Kagome, Sango, and Sam, smiled at the scene, while all the boys looked away, nervous about it for some reason. Then Eric and Lia pulled away from each other and looked at each other, both blushing and looking at each other, breathing heavily.

Sam couldn't help herself, she had to say something. "Finally! I've been waiting for_ever_ for you guyy to _finally_ kiss!" She exclaimed before she hugged both of them, which broke all tension and they smile sheepishly. "You guys are gonna make _the_ cutest couple."

"So what are we doing down here again?" Miroku asked.

"They came down here to find me." Lia said.

"So, you broke the spell, huh?" Jacob asked.

"What spell?" Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all asked at once.

"This asshole put a spell on Eric to turn him into a frog, so we had to come down here to find Lia so she could break the spell." Sam explained.

"Aww..." Kagome awed. "So it's like a fairytale withthe frog prince." She commented.

"Yeah. Kinda sorta." Sam said.

"So don't you see that my spell came out good?" Jacob asked, but only recieved a glare from Sam.

"Yes, it came out good. But you still should not have done it." Sam told him.

"Well I could see as damn well as you that these two needed something to push them together! Don't tell me you weren't going to do something." Jacob said.

"True, and yes, I was going to use a spell on them, but I had it under control!" Sam exclaimed.

"You what?" Lia and Eric yelled at once.

"I had my cauldron filled and boiling while you were here, not to mention I brought this potion with me that I put in your soda that you guys didn't touch until after the waitress brought back a new one. I was beginning to think there was no hope." Sam said.

"What?" Eric and Lia exclaimed.

"Well sure. You guys did need a little shove." Jacob stated with a smile as he and Sam walked over next to each other. Sam then held up her hand, and Jacob gave her a high five.

"So wait, this was all a set up?"Lia asked.

"Well, not origonally planned that way." Sam said.

"You have to be kidding." Eric sighed as he looked down into the water he was in.

"Nope." Sam said with a smile.

"So are we all coupled up now, and can go back to dancing?" Sango asked.

"Not yet. I was thinking we could all join Eric and take a dip." Sarah said. "Sam, do you think you could work some of your magic on us and give us some bathing suites."

"A) I think that's a fine idea and B) Why not?" Sam said. "Mind helping me out Jacob. You do guys, I'll do girls?"

"Aww... I was hoping to do the girls." Jacob teased, then recieved an elbow in his side. "Just kidding." He choked. "I'll do guys."

"Good." Sam said, then started to work her magic while Jacob worked his and everyone was soon in their bathing suites, and Sam's hair was changed back to it's pretty brunet color. "Let's go!" She exclaimed before everyone ran to the pool to do a cannonball, save Sam and Koga.

Koga went over to Sam. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Are you having a good prom night?" Sam asked.

"As long as I stay with you, I will." Koga replied with a smile, and recieved a kiss on the lips from Sam. "But, I have one question. Are you ever going to send us back to our world?" He asked.

"Why? If I send you back, we'llno longer be together and you won't be real. But when you're here, we're together, and you're real." She replied.

"Good." He said.

"Hey Koga! Sam! You comin' or what?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Coming." They both said at once.

"Let's go." Koga said as he picked Sam up bridal style and then ran to the pool jumping in, splashing water on everyone, and everyone having the best prom night ever.

* * *

AN- Well, this is the end of another story. Heh. It's so sad! It was one of my first stories. You I origonally thought this story up because when I was hyper one night, I kept talking as if Inuyasha and the gang were right there with me. I mean, I was seriously sugar high, hyper. So yeah, I was crazy when I thought this up. LOL. But I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Sry Eric for ending it, I know how much you loved this story, but yeah, I had to. It just felt right ending it here. Hope you anjoyed this story though. Plz R&R. Thanx! Ta-Ta!


End file.
